Somebody To You
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Ally Dawson is an aspiring songwriter who absolutely loves love. She's a hopeless romantic, spending most of her time writing songs in bars or café's, beaches and parks, any place where she can catch a glimpse of love. On the other hand, Austin Moon is a wild child. He's never dreamt of being in love, but could a pretty girl in a coffee shop change his mind? [Full plot in ch.1]
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

**Ally Dawson is an aspiring songwriter who absolutely loves love. She's a hopeless romantic, spending most of her time writing songs in bars or cafe's, beaches and parks, any place where she can catch a glimpse of love. She's dreamed of finding "the one" ever since she was a small child. She's only ever dreamed about feeling wanted or loved by somebody unconditionally. On the other hand, Austin Moon is a wild child, dreaming of doing nothing other than travelling the road with his trustee guitar. He doesn't have time for love and quite frankly, has never dreamt of the feeling. Only believing that love is cliché and hopeless. Could a pretty girl in a coffee shop change his mind?**

**P.S. This Chapter is very introductory to the story, so it's quite short.**

**. . . . . . **

I think that the best feeling you could ever experience, is being in love with someone. There is nothing greater in this world than feeling all of the emotions that love brings; happiness, anger, jealousy, hurt. I think being in love is one of the most honorary things to ever have happen to you. Love has power over all; it damages you and it heals you. There is no in between. I think the time when you're experiencing the most emotion is when you're falling in love or you're losing it. Needless to say, I am _definitely _one of the biggest hopeless romantic's you will ever be given the privilege to meet.

My name is Ally Dawson, daughter of Penny and Lester, honored by words, and lover of, well, love. Oh, and maybe some pickles, too. I believe that you have a right to live freely, love should never be taken for granted, and cat's should always be your best friend. I would tell you to pull out a note paper, grab a pen, and jot things down for memories sake, but right now I am distracted.

21 years old and I'm ready for the fall, perhaps not the break. But you have to be fearless to get what you want, don't you? To find the one thing that you've always been searching for, to get that fairytale ending you made up when you were nine years old painting pictures of hearts on the kitchen floor.

Do you ever find yourself slipping into your mind? When you do, you start thinking and you're thinking hard. Maybe you're thinking about the meatloaf that you didn't toss in the oven, or the eyeliner you forgot to apply, or maybe you do what I do: You dream of that wedding day. When there is one man standing at an altar, waiting to promise you all of his forever's, and only looking at you in a way that you'd always wanted to be looked at. This time you won't be tucking strands of hair behind your ear because you're nervous that he's checking out your best friend or you won't be picking at peeling nail polish because you wish he'd notice you and only once would be good enough for you. You won't be doing that, because you have his heart already. He's promising you the entirety of his being, he's looking at you with nothing but love in those eyes of his, waiting to be yours, and only yours, forever. And you will know that he's not interested in your best friend or looking the other way as you make your way down that aisle elegantly. He'll take your hand and suddenly...he's yours forever-

I gasped when a hot sensation ran down my chest and along my stomach. "I am so sorry!" the apology totally walks past me as I look down at my white shirt. Of course I'd worn white today! I was too busy shaking out my shirt to look up at the perfect stranger. "Here, here, take a napkin," he suggested, shoving napkins into my hands. I took them, dabbing my shirt. My cheeks were going a cherry red when I knew the customers around me were watching the scene unfold. "I did not see you...I grabbed my coffee and I just turned around and you...you were just there and...I am just so sorry," the stranger babbled.

I shook my head. I wasn't one to be angry at a small accident. I gave the man in front of me a smile, "No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention. That was on me. Don't apologize," I said. He looked at me with guilt.

"God, you're shirt..." he said, sighing. I looked down at my shirt which has a big, brown coffee stain. But while he was reeling over what he'd just done and the embarrassment, I found it funny. I started to giggle. He looked at me, surprised that I was laughing.

"It's fine, really," I said, "I can go home and change it. Throw it in the wash. No biggie. Plus, this was just a silly hand-me-down anyways."

"Are you sure?" he questioned me, unconvinced.

"Oh, sure!" I said, grinning. I felt bad for making him feel bad. It was a simple accident and it wasn't like I had anything important to do today. After all, he did explain that he was only turning around and hadn't seen me. (I don't like to admit it, but I think it's appropriate to add that I'm not exactly the tallest person in the world.) He was biting down on his bottom lip, not thinking any of this as amusing. I held out my hand, "I'm Ally."

He sighed, shaking my head, "Austin. I can buy you a new shirt. Wal-Mart is just around the corner, I could give the money and you could buy yourself a shirt-"

"I told you it's fine," I replied, smiling slightly.

"I really am sorry," he said again. I laughed slightly. "I've got to run," he said, "Again, so sorry," he called over his shoulder before he was out of the shop. I watched him leave before shaking my head. I realized my drink was on the counter waiting for me. I grabbed it and left the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Als?" I heard the shout of my best friend.

"Yeah?" I shouted back, not feeling the energy to get up from this couch. Griffin, my small kitten, cringed at the noise level but continued purring on my lap. I heard shuffling before Trish appeared in my sight.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" she questioned. She didn't give the chance to reply when she'd already stuffed a forty dollars into my palm. "I've been meaning to buy Jason Walker's latest record, but I've really got to get to work and I won't have any spare time tonight. The Record Store is closed tomorrow. Would you mind running out and grabbing it for me?" she questioned, fixing her appearance in the mirror.

I slowly looked down to Griffin who was licking his white paws and rubbing them along his face. I really didn't want to move and Griffin looked so comfy on my lap, but it wouldn't hurt to do a favor for Trish. (Even though she never returns them.)

"Sure," I agreed, taking the small kitten in my hands and setting him on the couch. He meowed at me. "Sorry, bud," I gave him an apologetic look.

"Stop treating him like he's a human being," Trish guffawed. I sent her a dark look.

"He's my baby," I replied. She rolled her eyes before dismissing herself to get to work. My phone buzzed and I saw the text message from Trish, ordering me to get Griffin off of the couch. I glanced over at Griffin who had just made himself comfy. I shrugged. "Just this once," I mumbled.

I looked in the mirror and freshened up my face, adding light cover-up and very little mascara. I wasn't a fan of gobbing on piles of makeup. I don't know, I guess I'm not like the other girls that I've met in my life; I actually_ value_ my face. I know that every girl on this planet has insecurities, so why should I pretend to be any different? I am very well aware that I can't be perfect, so if I can't be that, then I'll just be me.

I slip into oxford heels. They aren't excessively high, but enough to make me look a little taller. I would prefer to wear my flats, but I don't like people knowing how truly short I am. I like to hide in my heels.

It wasn't a long drive in my run-down Comet car when I'd finally made it to the record store. I walked inside, smiling at the perfect strangers as I made my way to the appropriate section. I ran my fingers along the different records as I searched for Jason Walker. My fingers landed on Bruno Mars' record. I bit my lip, glancing down to the cash in my hand. I shake my head, breathing in deeply. "She's your friend, this is her money." I chanted softly to myself and finally I managed to move my fingers away from my favourite artist's record.

I was about to take a look at a Tim McGraw record when a bunch of other records came tumbling by my hands. I immediately reached out and caught them, saving them from their graceless plummet to the floor. "That was me, my bad!" somebody claimed beside me.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine," I said, gathering them and handing them to the stranger. He wasn't look at me as he went to grab the records and try to put them back in their places. I smiled slightly, recognizing him. I cocked my head to the side slightly, "Do you do this often?"

"Do I do what often-Oh, it's you," he said, finally looking at me.

"Yeah, _it's me_," I mimicked. He closed his eyes for a moment, laughing softly.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said. I laughed softly, nodding. "I'm not normally like this," he added, "It's just always conveniently happened when you're around."

"I must be your bad luck charm," I teased, helping him putting the records back. He shook his head, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, that's it," he replied, "First I spilled coffee on you and now I've practically taken your arms off by shoving records at you, I seem to be on some sort of roll."

I laughed. I looked over to the records and my eyes fell to Jason Walker right away. I grabbed it and pulled it out. "Is this his latest record?" I asked out loud.

I heard his soft chuckle, "Not a fan?"

"No, he's a very talented musician, but I've really only heard a couple songs. I'm buying it for my friend. She's gone to like every concert of his, in town or out of town." I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, that is his latest record. It's really good, too. Your friend won't be disappointed with it." he said.

"Fan?" I inquired. He laughed slightly and nodded. I glanced over and noticed his fingers trailing along the spines of each record, putting them back in the _exact _place he'd found them. "You must spend a lot of your time here, yeah?"

He looked at me and then focused on his task of putting the records away, "Yeah, I do. Basically every day. It's my favourite store in Miami. I like it here; it's a good place to get some downtime, they're always playing really good music in here."

"I've noticed," I replied, glancing up towards the store speakers which were very softly playing a few tracks from Of Monsters and Men, a band I've grown to love. "If you love music as much as I'm guessing you do, why don't you get one here?" I pointed my thumb towards the window, "They're also coincidentally hiring at the moment."

"I would, but I'm really busy right now. I'm trying to find my way into the music industry as we speak. I've been sending in a lot of tapes of me to Record Labels and such. None of them have accepted me yet. That or they're too lazy to listen." he said, "I've also already got a job."

"Ah, well, that'll do it," I murmured. He laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I perform at a place called Melody's Diner," he said, "They hired me as an entertainer. I perform every Saturday Night and get paid _loads_." I pressed my lips together and nodded once. I knew his emphasis was sarcasm. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I work at a Local Music Store downtown. It's not as cool as this place though," I replied, "We don't play music in the store or sell cool records," I gestured to all of the albums in front of me, "Just simple instruments."

He laughed slightly and nodded, "But people need those."

"They do," I agreed, "I'm guessing you play?"

"Yes. The guitar, piano, drums, harmonica, violin(not very well), and I'm known to play the flute," he grinned over at me. I laughed slightly.

"Alright, and where's your record deal again?" I asked him and he laughed slightly. I knew that if he'd just listed that many instruments, he had to be at least be a little bit good.

"Do you play anything?" he asked, "I mean, you do work in a Music Store. You should be able to play something."

I laughed softly, nodding my head. "I do. Piano and guitar. Although I like the piano more. It's melody is softer and levels out better."

"I have to disagree with you on that one," Austin said, "The piano is slow and always sounds sad. The guitar is what brings the entertainment."

I clicked my tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not true, not true at all." He laughed. I never imagined that the man who'd spilled coffee on me yesterday, would be the same guy that I had a full conversation about something that legitimately interested me.

"You want a bet?" queried Austin.

"Maybe I do," I challenged teasingly, but I noticed him digging through his pocket. He pulled out some money. He grinned mischievously at me.

"Alright then. I bet on ten bucks. Would you mind coming with me to my place and seeing for yourself? I'll prove to you that a guitar is more alive and cunning than a sappy piano." Austin said.

"You're on," I agreed quickly, "But first, can I trust that you're not some creepy stalker that's just trying to lull me into his apartment and kill me?"

He laughed slightly, "Do I look like I'm about to kill you?" he questioned. I eyed him. He did look harmless.

"Okay." I agreed. I quickly paid for the Jason Walker record and walked out of the store with Austin. _I think I made a new friend today!_

. . . . . . .

"No, no, no, listen," he said, strumming his guitar quickly and impressively. The talent was literally in his finger tips. He played a melody for a long while as I bit my tongue. I shuffled over to his keyboard that was sitting along the wall.

"Yes, but listen to this," I said, gliding my fingers along the keys, "It's so much softer and the melody is leveled." I couldn't help myself before I blurted, "It sounds like love in a music note!"

"Love in a music note?" Austin echoed, "That's pathetic."

I slowly turned around and gave him a look, "Don't tell me you're one of those I-Hate-Love kinda guys," I said, eyeing him. He pressed his lips together, giving me a shrug as if to say that I'd caught him. "You are!" I gasped. But how...How could anyone hate love? Love is everything and it's everywhere. It's between a mother and a child, sisters, brothers, spouses, boyfriend/girlfriend, a love for a pet, friendship, it's anything!

"Love is..." _the most incredible, confusing, exciting, wild, horrible, and best thing! _"Weird."

"Weird?" I echoed, taken aback.

"Yeah," he said, setting his guitar down, "I mean...You're obsessing over one person one day and then the next, you hate their guts. It's silly."

"It is not silly! And you're looking at the wrong thing. Love isn't obsessing over anyone or anything, love is a feeling. Like...Like when you eat a pickle after a long, tiresome day," I smiled at him, loving my use of a simile.

"I'd prefer pancakes," he replied. _Turns out we didn't have a lot in common after all._

"Alright," I drawled, "Love would be like eating Butter Milk Pancakes every day. That feeling you get when you eat pancakes-" I stopped myself. Maybe this wasn't the best example. Love is so much more than a favourite food.

"Let's not put this on me, the real question is: Why do _you _like love so much?" he quizzed.

"Because love is love!" I exclaimed, "It's...It's the most indescribable feeling in the world. It makes you feel all these crazy emotions you've never felt before-"

"Have you ever been in love before?" he interjected.

I grimaced. "W-Well, no. But I will! One day! One day I will be in love and I will just have to come right back here and tell you I told you so, because you'll be in love, too."

He rolled his eyes, "Right." he said.

"You will!"

"No, I don't do love," he replied.

"Do you go on dates?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, yeah," he looked at me, arching his brows.

I looked at him, "If you don't _do _love, then why would you go on dates?" I asked him.

"I can go on dates, I just won't fall in love." Austin told me, matter-of-factly.

"That's stupid," I debated, "The point of dating isn't just to say you're dating. Dating is a tricky thing; You're either going to break up with that person or marry that person."

He laughed, "That's not true."

"Yes, it is! It goes Dating to engaged to married," I told him. He rolled his eyes at me. He started walking towards his kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"You're avoiding the subject!" I announced. He shrugged, rifling through his cupboard for something to eat. "Why wouldn't you want to fall in love? Don't you ever dream of somebody loving you? Or what it would feel like to love somebody else?"

"Not really," he said, his mouth stuffed with chips as he turned to look at me. I grimaced at the sight. "Look," he swallowed his food, "Just like you're happy believing in love, I'm happy believing that it doesn't exist."

"But it does exist!" I argued. He sighed in aggravation. "Sorry," I murmured, "But why wouldn't it exist? You're here _because _two people fell in love."

"Yeah, Yeah, I've heard it before," he said, searching his kitchen for something else to munch on.

"I'll prove it to you, Austin," I said. He slowly turned to look at me, arching an eye brow. "I will prove love exists." I told him, matter-of-factly.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" he questioned, amusement alive in his eyes.

I hesitated, "I'm not exactly sure yet. But I will."

"Alright, but you're not going to succeed," he replied, shrugging.

"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't," I smirked at him before it faltered and I looked at him, "Does this mean we're friends now?"

He chuckled, "I guess it does."

"Great! - I...I mean...Cool...Cool," I nodded, trying to bite back my excitement. I had never made a friend so fast before. He gave me a look. "Well, I've gotta get back," I told him, pointing towards the door with my thumb. He nodded. "And just like I proved to you that the piano sounds better than the guitar, I will prove that love exists."

"The piano is not better than the guitar," he shook his head.

"The piano will always be better," I replied, walking towards the door.

"The piano is bulky and sounds sad," he said.

"The guitar is all over the place and loud. Softness is key!" I replied, slipping into my heels again.

"The guitar is portable," he said.

"That means nothing," I waved my hand dismissively. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget Jason." he said, handing me the record.

"I didn't forget Jason, I was just seeing if you were loyal enough to give him back," I said, taking it into my hands.

"No, you forgot," he argued.

"I didn't," I shook my head.

"Yes, you did," he debated before I shook my head and finally left his apartment. That boy has no idea who he is dealing with. Love _does _exist and I am going to show him. I'm not sure how, perhaps a lot of convincing? Who knows, but he will _know _that love _does _exist by the time I'm through with him!

**Not proofread and I like reviews...**

**P.S. Did anybody catch the foreshadowing? *cough cough* "One day I will be in love and I will just have to come right back here and tell you I told you so, because you'll be in love, too" *cough cough***

**;D**


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on a dock, staring out at Miami's warm ocean water with my legs dangling. It was so calm, the sun's rays shimmering along the gentle ripples of water. The wind caught in my hair, whispering words of inspiration to me and I jotted them down into my songbook.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're stalking me," said a familiar voice. I looked up and noticed the blonde boy towering over me before he'd taken a seat next to me.

"Or you're following me around," I replied. He chuckled.

"As much as you want to believe I was, I'm not." Austin told me. He glanced down at my book. Slowly, I lifted it away from his eye sight. "What's that? Your diary?" he guffawed.

I laughed, looking away to stare out at the water, "Funny. It's my songbook."

He stared at me surprised, "Your songbook? You write songs?" he questioned. I nodded my head, looking at him.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I inquired.

He shrugged, "I'm not, just never knew I'd meet a songwriter. What do you write about?" he asked, "Let me take a guess, Love?" he teased.

"It is an important aspect of life!" I shrieked. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You really are a hopeless romantic," he said.

"I've been told," I murmured, looking down at the words I'd written into my book. Austin grabbed the book. I gasped, heart stuttering inside my chest. "No! Austin! Give it back! Please, don't read that!" It's moments like these when I discover the true definition of panic.

He had a grin on his face and taunted me when his eyes grazed over the handwritten words. I bit down on my lip hard, feeling like I couldn't breathe. He did not just do that. He did not just read my book.

His grin then faded and he studied the words with his eyes, "Ally," he said, "this is really good."

I took that as my chance to snatch the book from him, "Don't touch my book," I growled, glaring at him. He looked at me.

"Did you seriously write that?" he questioned incredulously.

I was a little bit hesitant, "Yes," I said, quietly.

"It's amazing, Ally. Have you ever considered selling it to someone?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I snapped.

"Why not?" Austin asked, "You could sell this and get good money for it. You know, they say it's selfish to hold back a talent from the world. This work, is talent." he said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm flattered, but I'd rather keep it for myself. I've never exactly written songs for anybody's entertainment before, I write songs for me." I explained.

"Do you sing?" he questioned me.

"Yeah, I do," I nodded my head, "Not for anyone in particular though."

"Why not?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," I said, giving him a grin. I laughed slightly. "I'm not sure. I've never really considered the thought." I admitted. "Besides, I want to fall in love first," I told him, "What's the point of having a dream if there's nobody to share it with?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "I should've known you would say that," he said. "Love's not like you think it is, Ally. It's not sugar plums and candy. It's not like the movies, you're not going to meet that Prince Charming at some silly ball while wearing a gown. It's not easy and it doesn't last forever."

"And this is talking from experience?" I questioned.

"You don't have to experience love to understand how it operates," he said grimly.

I shook my head, "Love is only bad once it's been great." I said. Austin looked at me, I continued, "You have to know a good love, to know a bad one and vice versa."

"That was deep," Austin teased, chuckling as he looked at the water. I rolled my eyes. "The way I look at it, I don't need somebody to make me happy. I can find it in myself."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to feel loved, Austin," I told him, "That's great that you can find happiness in yourself, but you shouldn't feel bad for wanting to share that happiness with someone."

"I like being independent. I'm better this way," he replied. I shrugged. "Love is...a waste of time. I mean, you basically do everything to work your way up to where you want to be and then after the climax of the entire thing, you just fall right back down the ladder and it's gone. Love's too hard to spend your time worrying about it."

"Love might be difficult, but it's real," I said. He rolled his eyes. For a moment, I could see the annoyance sparkling in his brown-eyed gaze. He seemed to be very, what's the word? perplexed? uptight? about this whole love thing.

"Was this how you wanted to show me it existed? By a small pep talk?" he questioned, the water glaring in his eyes. I laughed slightly, swinging my legs as I focused on the water rippling beneath me.

"No, I haven't exactly figured it out yet. Maybe I should take you to a wedding," I suggested, a smirk on my face. This was starting to sound fun. Convincing a non-believer to believe might just be the entertainment my life has lacked all these years.

"No," Austin snapped, "No weddings. They're boring and everyone is crying. The bride and groom are happy for, what, one day, and then the love-fest is over and doesn't matter anymore. I don't think anybody should have to halt their life for one moment. You shouldn't have to always do something for the other person, you should be able to feel free and be able to live life to the fullest the way you want to. Nobody should be allowed to hold you back."

"Love doesn't hold anyone back, it makes you stronger," I commented.

Austin laughed slightly, "You really don't stop, do you?"

"Nope," I grinned at him, "You're so adamant about not falling in love. I can't wait to tell you I told you so once you do."

"I won't," he said, "Love is for people like you, not people like me. I won't allow myself to fall in love."

"Love isn't a choice, Austin, it just happens," I retorted.

"And are you speaking from experience?" he replied, throwing my own question back into my face. I should have expected this. I feel my face flush and my heart rate picks up from embarrassment.

"Well...Not exactly, but-"

"-Wait a second," he said, twisting his body so he was facing me completely, "You're telling me," he began, "that you're this crazy love fanatic, but you've never experienced it before. Like, ever."

I turned to him, "You've never experienced love and you've already decided you hate it!"

"That's different," he replied. I was going to argue, but he spoke up before me, "I'm actually thinking logically."

"And I'm not?" I questioned him, "You can't hate something you've never experienced. That's like saying you hate oysters before trying them."

"Actually, I do hate oysters," he replied. I sighed in defeat. This was going no where. He bit on a chuckle. "How about we go back to my place?"

"Why would I go there? You're going to criticize my fantasies of love," I mumbled. He laughed, standing up. He held out his hand.

"We can argue over guitars and pianos again," he said.

I grabbed his hand, "Pianos are better," I said, already losing myself in an argument of how pianos sound beautiful and relaxing.

. . . .

"You know," I began, digging my spoon into the tub of cookie dough, "You seem a little bit butt hurt."

Austin slowly looks at me, "I seem a little bit what?"

"Butt hurt," I repeated, "A negative emotional response from a perceived-"

"I know what butt hurt means," he said quickly. "I am not butt hurt, Ally."

"Are you sure?" I queried, "Because you are very negative when it comes to the topic of love, more negative than anyone I've ever known, and the only thing that comes to mind is that, you," I pointed at him, "are butt hurt. Something happened. Broken heart? Lost love? Daddy issues?"

"I _do not_ have daddy issues," he replied.

I stared at him for a moment. "It's daddy issues," I stated, my spoon scraping the bottom of the cookie dough tub.

"It's not," he replied. I gave him an unconvinced hum. "It's not. I'll have you know that my Dad is a great man," he said, "He owns a mattress store and sells _the best _mattress ever. Of all shapes and sizes. He wrote a book once about the softness of a mattress and how it actually affects your moods and thought patterns-" he stopped when I started giggling. "What?"

"Who would buy a book about mattresses?" I asked, laughing.

"People who like to have comfortable sex," he replied seriously.

I stopped eating on my cookie dough, my laughing stopping simultaneously. I parted my lips slightly and slowly looked at Austin. Did he just say that? I thought he was one of those mature gentlemen who didn't like talking about that stuff. That's why I liked that he was my friend.

He noticed my stare. "Oh, no, don't tell me you're a prude," he said, giving me a look. I just continued staring at me, my eyes slightly wide. "Oh, no, you are." he said. He slowly leaned close to my ear and whispered something soft. I will not be sharing the dialogue of what he said, because it was highly inappropriate and I shuddered, squealing slightly. He started laughing.

"We will not be discussing that. I prefer maturity." I told him, matter-of-factly.

"Is that what you're looking for in your Prince Charming?" he questioned.

"Actually, yes," I told him, "I want a man who is mature, funny, _handsome_, kind, musical, loving, somebody who doesn't hold back his opinion although it's going to be wrong and he knows it, likes pickles just as much as I do, somebody who loves to be themselves and is confident in who they are, somebody that likes to cook, somebody who likes to clean, doesn't lie or cheat, thinks about others before himself, somebody who makes me feel like magic, and likes to stare at the moon on Halloween night because it's mysterious, somebody who-"

"-Okay, I didn't ask for a list," Austin interjected. I glared at him. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Ally, but that man doesn't exist. You can dream all you want about a fairytale man and your happy ending, but you won't find it."

"And how would you know?" I countered.

"Because there is no perfect person or perfect life. You can't set up expectations for somebody or something because you'll just be disappointed. Life doesn't have rules, it does whatever the hell it wants and if that means giving you a man who collects bugs and has sleeve tattoo's, then so be it. There'll be nothing you can do about it." Austin said, giving me a caustic grin.

"That was profound until you brought in the idea of bugs," I glowered at him.

"Hate bugs?" he asked, sipping his Coca Cola.

"Definitely," I said, scrunching my nose at the thought of those colorful, dirty, six or eight-legged creatures. When I saw my tub of cookie dough was empty, I set it on the coffee table. "What about you? Are you a bug freak?"

"No," Austin shakes his head, "Bugs creep me out. Spiders are cool though."

"You sicken me," I grumbled, nearly shuddering at the thought of eight legs spinning across a web. He laughed softly. "So, tell me, what has caused you to stray from love?" I asked him.

"Are we still on this?" Austin questioned me.

"Well, Of course. I need a background before I can understand how to make you believe in love. Which you will." I told him.

"Which I won't," he said grimly. I ignored him. "I haven't strayed from love, I just choose not to have anything to do with it. No specific reason, I just have my own belief system that love has no point. Now, _you_ tell _me_, Why are you so fascinated with love?"

"Because!" I shrieked, becoming hysterical. "Love is so...it's important. Could you imagine life without love? It'd be so lonely and hard, nobody would have your back, you wouldn't have anyone to smile at or laugh with. You'd just be stuck in this wormhole of depression and sadness. Love is everything. It can heal you and it can break you. Love has power over all things."

I slowly looked over at Austin when I heard him mumbling the lyrics to a song I recalled to be _The Power of Love_. He grinned at me and rose his voice, singing it louder to me. I shook my head, but couldn't help the curl of my lips. He slowly consoled himself and took a deep breath, "I think it's sad," he said.

"Sad?"

"Yeah. It's sad that you've devoted everything you are, to love," he said, looking over at me. I arched an eye brow. "You value your life based on what you want from love and how you want to feel. What happens if you never feel those things? Who will you be?"

That question haunted me for the rest of the night.

. . . . .

"Ally, Are you okay?" Trish asked me, glancing over at me. I was laying on my back on the living room floor of our apartment. Griffin was purring, laying on my sternum while my hand stroked his face.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Really, because you've been staring at the ceiling for a little less than an hour," Trish said. I sighed, looking over at her.

"Do you think I'll ever get married?" I questioned her, "Do you think I'll ever fall in love? Or ever get to experience all the emotions that love brings? I don't mean a crush, Trish, I mean love. Like somebody who becomes more than a crush, somebody who likes me too. Something that's not an old school crush. Something that's powerful and makes me feel like flying."

"Allyson," Trish looked at me, "You're twenty one years old. I think you should relax and stop being so dramatic."

I swallowed her statement like it was last night's dinner. She was right, I was only twenty one. I had time.

"What's caused these questions? I thought you were confident that you would be finding a man soon?" she inquired.

"I was," I assured her, "But then I met Austin."

"Who's Austin?" she questioned, arching her eye brows. That's when it dawned on me that I forgot to mention him to her.

"He's a guy that spilled coffee on me and thought I'd never see again, but then when I picked up your Jason Walker record, I found him at the store and we've just sort of been talking ever since. We've sort of become friends. He doesn't believe that love exists. I've been trying to convince him but he's very entitled to this idea about it not being real."

"So, you're saying he's convinced you that it doesn't exist?" Trish asked, looking at me a little surprised.

"No, of course not," I replied, "It's just...he said something today that made me wonder about everything I've ever wanted."

"Well...What did he say?" she questioned.

"He told me that I devote everything I am to love and how I've always wanted to feel, in a way, I guess he is right, but then he asked me what if I never find it and who will I be then," I shrugged, "It's just sort of been on my mind all night."

"Who cares what he thinks," Trish said, "His big dream is probably being a wedding crasher and in two years, he'll be in some broken down vehicle carrying nothing in his heart but bitterness."

"You think so?" I looked at her. She nodded.

"I wouldn't listen to him. You'll find your guy, Ally. You're a beautiful, smart, talented girl who deserves it. Don't lose hope; my Mom never found my Dad until she was 28 but she found him and to this day, they still love each other." Trish said. I found myself grinning.

"You're right. His question was stupid," I responded, sitting up slowly and gently stroking Griffin in my arms.

"I'm always right," she murmured, sending me a soft smirk. I laughed slightly. It was only a little bit later when we dismissed ourselves to bed.

I laid on my mattress for a moment before I was rolling over and turning on my lamp. I always left papers and pens by my nightstand just in case. I grabbed a pen and started scribbling down a few words that were on my heart.

I put the paper down beside me before turning onto my backside and staring at the ceiling fan. I will show Austin. I will prove to him that love exists! Starting tomorrow though, because I'm very tired and I'm pretty sure he's fast asleep by now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Boom clap, the sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and, boom clap, you make me feel good," I sang softly to myself, scribbling lyrics into my songbook while I tuned out everything around me.

"Did you write that?"

A little surprised, I looked over and saw that very familiar blonde boy leaning on my counter. It took me a moment to decipher what he'd just said. I consoled myself and said, "Yeah, I did."

"I wasn't kidding, you do write really amazing songs and you don't sound half bad," he told me.

I shook my head. "Can I help you?" I questioned him.

He chuckled slightly, glancing down at the counter before looking back at me, "I was wondering if a wannabe-lovesick girl wanted to go for coffee," Austin said.

"I'm working," I retorted.

"So? Go on your break," he replied.

"I can't do that," I said, "You should ask somebody else," I looked around before my eyes landed on a pretty girl sitting in the corner of the store, listening to a CD with earphones in her ears, "Like her," I pointed.

Austin glanced over his shoulder before looking at me, "Don't play matchmaker," he said, "Besides, I won't do any good. I'm pretty good at breaking hearts."

"So, you do to other people the one thing you're afraid of," I said, "That's playing it nice." Austin stared at me for a moment. "Oh, Come on, nobody hates love unless they are afraid of it."

"I'm not afraid of love, Ally. This isn't Hollywood." Austin retorted.

"So, you hate it for no specific reason?" I questioned. He nodded his head. "You're weird," I said. He chuckled. "Why do you want to hang out with me anyways? I thought my topic's of love annoy you."

"Well, you are the only person I've met so far in my life who appreciates music the way I do," he said. He slowly avoided eye contact. "I also needed to ask for a favor."

"What is it?" I asked him, eyeing him.

"Well, you see, I told you that I perform at Melody's Diner," he said, finally looking up to meet my gaze. I slowly nodded. "And they've finally found the courage to tell me that they want something other than song covers..." he sighed, "They want a song from me, but I don't write songs, and I know that you do...thus resulting in asking a favor that-"

"-I write you a song," I concluded. He slowly nodded, smiling nervously. I gave him a bright smile, "Well, Okay!"

He looked at me surprised, "What? Really? It was that easy?"

I shifted my eyes before focusing on him again and nodding slowly.

"But...I thought you said you only write for you?" he said, puzzled. "You told me you wouldn't sell it to anyone."

"Yeah, but you're not _anyone_, you're Austin - The weird guy who doesn't believe in love but sings love songs anyways." I said. He looked at me oddly. "I might have searched you up on the Melody's Diner website."

He laughed softly. "I'm flattered," he said.

"Don't be, I was checking to see if you were any good or just some wide-eyed dreamer with no talent," I said.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. I gave him a grin. "I sort of need the song by tonight."

"I'll have it done by then," I told him. He smiled and this time, his eyes lit up.

. . . . . . .

"And I...will try to fix you..." Austin sang into the microphone, his fingers strumming his acoustic guitar as if he was only tangling fingers through hair. The audience in Melody's Diner applauded him with soft cheers. "Thank you, that one wasn't particularly a cover, it was written by a friend of mine named Ally Dawson," he sent a grin in my direction, pointing towards me. The heads turned towards me, applauding me as well. I nearly blushed, giving nothing more than a polite smile hoping I didn't look too embarrassed although I was. Nobody besides Trish and Griffin have heard my songs.

"Thank you so much, Ally," Austin said once he slid into the booth, sitting across from me.

"Oh, anything for the non-believer," I gave him a smug smile. He rolled his eyes.

"The audience liked your song," Austin mentioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they did," I replied.

"Maybe you should write me another one for next week," he gave me a teasing wink. I laughed slightly, shaking my head as I focused on stirring my tea.

"I agree!"

Startled by the unfamiliar voice, I looked up instantly. There was a girl standing there. Her pearly white teeth sparkled nearly as bright as the lights that lit this diner. Her dark hair framed her dark, smiling eyes. She extended a slim arm."Steph," she said, "and you're Ally," she said.

"Uh, Yeah," I said. She laughed softly.

"I didn't mean to alarm you. I'm the owners daughter, I am in charge of everything Open Mic Night and I know that Austin, our main performer, sang a song that you wrote," she said, giddily. Was it possible to be that hyper? "Is there, by any chance, a possibility that you could play us a song? You see, we've been lacking the performers and we haven't run into a songwriter for years We'd enjoy it if a new performer hit up Melody's Diner."

I glanced at the people. It wasn't overwhelmingly packed. Twenty people at the most. I wasn't used to performing in front of people. It wasn't something I thought about often, but without hesitation, I replied with a the corners of my lips turned upwards, "I'd love to."

Steph tries not to squeal as her eyes light with excitement, "Great!" she quickly scurried off. I slowly looked back at Austin who looked amused and interested at the same time. I couldn't place my finger on which one.

"What do I do?" I questioned, "Just go up there and start singing?"

"You'll probably want to introduce yourself first," he teased. I laughed slightly, getting out of the booth and nodding. I filled my lungs with needed air and reached for Austin's guitar, sending him a questioning look. He nodded in approval and I quickly put the strap over my shoulder and adjust the guitar before slowly walking up onto the small platform.

I stood in the centre, mouth near the microphone. I stared over at Austin for a moment, wondering to myself if this was a good idea. Reminding myself that there are customers waiting to be entertained, I quickly turn my gaze away from Austin to stare at the people waiting on me. "Hi," I quickly blurted. I caught the sound of chuckles and noticed polite smiles on the customer's faces. I listened to the sound of glasses clattering and silverware scraping plates as if it were the silent sound of glitter fluttering to the floor. "Um, I'm Ally. I...I sort of wrote that song that Austin just sang," they grin a little bigger, a few applauding me in appreciation. "I was asked to play you a song," I blushed shyly, "I hope that's okay."

"We have nothing better to do," an older lady blurted from the crowd honestly. I laughed softly, nodding my head. I focused down on the guitar, strumming it lightly, testing for sound before I let the notes build up from the random strums. Soon enough, I heard the melody I needed.

I decided to calm my nerves by starting with an introduction, "You know...I think love is very important in life," I told the crowd. I saw Austin roll his eyes from my peripheral vision. _Bitter old man, _I told myself. "And I get...I get so fascinated by the subject. I believe that love can fix you, but it can break you, too. I believe that love is linked with every kind of emotion you will ever experience in your life, so I wrote a song basically about acknowledging every emotion in a relationship, whether it's a good or bad relationship. I think emotions should be color coated because...the way I see it, pink is happy, blue is sad, green is jealousy, yellow is pretty neutral, but red is everything. I believe that if you were to mix all of those emotions together, you would see the color red." I explained. The audience slowly nodded, taking in my thoughts and opinions. I glanced over at Austin, he was focused in on me. I wondered how he still managed to listen to me when he was against this whole love thing.

"_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Oh, red_

_Burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_In burning red_

_Burning, it was red_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_'Cause loving him was red_

_Yeah, yeah, red_

_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_

_Comes back to me, burning red_

_Yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street."_

I was nervous of the reaction, but I had hardly finished strumming the guitar when I was already being applauded loudly. I smiled politely at the crowd before exiting the platform and sliding into the booth in front of Austin. His stare hot on me.

"I think that applaud was louder than yours," my lips pulled into a smug smile.

"Oh, yeah?" he said, arching his eye brows. I nodded my head. He shook his head, "I don't think so _amateur_," he teased.

"Amateur?" I echoed while he smirked, "I wrote you a song so nobody got bored of you. Who's the real winner here?" I sneered teasingly. My eyes widened when Austin suddenly towered over me, palms pressing down on the table.

"Fine then," he said. He cleared his throat and lifted the volume of his voice for the entire diner to hear him as he announced, "I, Austin Moon, challenge you, Ally Dawson, to a sing off. Right here. Right now."

"Austin," I hissed.

I heard cheers of encouragement, "Yeah!" "Come on, Ally Dawson!" "Sounds like fun!" "Do it!"

I eyed the customers who made it seem mandatory that I accept this challenge. I slowly looked back up at Austin who was still waiting for confirmation.

"Please say yes because I'm gonna look like an idiot if you don't," he muttered so only I would hear.

"Then maybe I should say no," I muttered back, smiling slightly.

"You'll disappoint everyone and look like a jerk and a coward. Somebody who was afraid of being beaten," he smirked. That wiped the smile from my face. I stood up, slamming my palms on the table.

"Let's do this," I growled. The customers all cheered and clapped. Austin and I headed for the stage. Steph was squealing again as she set up a microphone stand and handed me a mic. I turned on the mic, setting it on the microphone stand.

Austin stared at me with intense determination before he started hitting out a beat on his acoustic guitar. I watched his fingers on the guitar, he sure had a way with that instrument. I could tell he must play it for hours on end at least every day. He seemed so experienced the way he fingered the strings and how smooth he could make the beats. It seemed we had a lot in common, because soon enough I recognized the beat to be one of my favourite songs. This was going to be a piece of cake!

_[Austin]_

_Bite your face to spite your nose_

_Seventeen and a half years old_

_Worryin' about my brother findin' out_

_What's the fun in doing what you're told?_

_I said "No,_

_Oh, give it a rest, I could persuade you_

_I'm not your typical stoned, eighteen year old _

_Give me a night, I'll make you"_

_I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age_

_Girl, I'm not your savior _

_Wrestle to the ground_

_God, help me now_

_'Cause they're just girls, breaking hearts_

_Eyes bright, uptight, Just girls_

_But she can't be what you need if she's seventeen_

_They're just girls,_

_They're just girls_

_[Ally:]_

_A pair of frozen hands to hold_

_Oh, I'm southern so I feel the cold_

_One moment you were tearing off my blouse_

_Now I'm living in your house_

_what happened to just messing around?_

_You said "Yo, I think I better go I can't take you_

_You just sit and get stoned with thirty year olds_

_and you think you've made it"_

_Shouldn't you be *messing* with somebody your age_

_instead of making changes?_

_Wrestle to the ground_

_God, help me now_

_'Cause we're just girls, breaking hearts_

_Eyes bright, uptight, just girls_

_But I can't be what you need if I'm seventeen_

_We're just girls_

_We're just girls_

_[Austin:]_

_I told her from the start_

_Destined to be hard_

_I told her from the start_

_I'll break your heart_

_Destined to be hard_

_I'll break your heart_

_[Austin and Ally:]_

_I said "Yo, I think I better go. I can't take you"_

_I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age_

_But girl I'm not your savior"_

_Well, shouldn't you be *messing* with somebody your age _

_instead of making changes?_

_Wrestle to the ground_

_God, help me now,_

_because_

_[Austin:]_

_They're just girls breaking hearts_

_Eyes bright, uptight, just girls_

_But she can't be what you need if she's 17_

_They're just girls_

_They're just girls_

_[Austin and Ally:]_

_'Cause They're just girls breaking hearts_

_Eyes bright, uptight, just girls_

_But she can't be what you need if she's 17_

_They're just girls_

_They're just girls_

_'Cause they're just girls._

I slowly looked over at Austin and grinned as the customers cheered happily. "You're really not too bad," Austin said, grinning down at me.

"I'm great," I replied smugly. He chuckled. I looked back at the customers who were watching us more so than eating their food. A few more customers had entered the Diner as we were singing. Word had got out that Melody's Diner was having one hell of a performance and they were right, because that was so much fun!

"Another!" a few customers shouted from the back corner and people joined in cheering encouragement.

"Wait, no, Who won? Me or her?" Austin questioned the customers.

"Tie! Tie! Tie! It was a tie!" echoed the customers in response to his questions.

"It was a tie?" Austin questioned, arching his eye brows as if he didn't agree. I smacked his arm.

"You don't really think you won that, do you?" I questioned him. He looked at me.

"Well, of course I won," he said, "You were good, but you weren't great," he joshed. I looked at him, offended while he chuckled with a few of the customers. I smirked at him when a few customers disagreed and claimed that I totally had one up on him. "Hey! You! Stop!" he said, pointing at the customer who was still denying that Austin had won.

I giggled. I never imagined that performing was actually fun. My entire life had revolved around writing, because it was something I loved to do. It never occurred to me that I could perform my music to a crowd and that they'd actually like it. That was odd to me: People actually _enjoyed _my music.

The crowd was still bantering about who won or whether it was a tie when my lips parted in front of the microphone and I sang out: "_You know I like my chicken fried..._" I grinned when the customers cheered for my song choice. Austin looked at me and immediately found the chords of his guitar and started playing. I grinned.

_[Ally:]_

_You know I like my chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night,_

_a pair of jeans that fits just right,_

_and the radio, oh_

_Well, I was raised_

_underneath the shade of a Georgia pine_

_and that's home you know_

_Sweet tea, Pecan Pie and homemade wine_

_where the peaches grow_

_and my house it's not much to talk about _

_but it's filled with love_

_from the Southern ground_

_[Austin and Ally:]_

_And a little bit of chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night_

_a pair of jeans that fit just right_

_and the radio, oh _

_[Austin:]_

_I like to see the sunrise_

_See the love in my woman's eyes,_

_feel the touch of a precious child_

_and know a mother's love_

_It's funny how it's the little things in life_

_That mean the most_

_Not where you live or what you drive_

_Or the price tag on your clothes_

_There's no dollar sign on peace of mind_

_This I've come to know_

_So if you agree, have a drink with me_

_Raise your glasses for a toast_

_[Austin and Ally:]_

_To a little bit of chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night_

_A pair of jeans that fit just right_

_And the radio on_

_[Austin:]_

_I like to see the sunrise_

_See the love in my womans eyes_

_Feel the touch of my precious child_

_And know a mother's love_

_[Ally:]_

_I thank God for my life_

_And for the stars and stripes_

_May freedom forever fly_

_Let it ring_

_Salute the ones who died_

_The ones that give their lives_

_So we dont have to sacrifice_

_All the things we love_

_[Austin and Ally:]_

_Like our chicken fried_

_And cold beer on a Friday night_

_A pair of jeans that fit just right_

_And the radio on_

_[Austin:]_

_I like to see the sunrise_

_See the love in my woman' s eyes_

_Feel the touch of my precious child_

_And know a mother's love_

_[Austin and Ally:]_

_Yes, a little chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night_

_A pair of jeans that fit just right_

_And the radio on_

_[Austin:]_

_I like to see the sunrise_

_See the love in my woman's eyes_

_Feel the touch of my precious child_

_And know a mother's love._

But it didn't end there. The customers asked for more until Austin and I were singing covers of different songs over and over again, trying to see who could be better, but the decision was never made. Not even by the time we had to stop singing and walk away from the platform, because Melody's Diner was now closing.

"You sucked," I told Austin.

"I did not," he argued, "I did better than you."

"I'm sure you did," I said, giving him a smug smile. He scoffed and was about to say something more but Steph had walked up.

"Hey there, Ally," she said, giving me one of her giddy smiles again. I smiled kindly at her. "You were really great," she said. I sent Austin a look and he rolled his eyes. "Melody's Diner staff was wondering if you had time to do this every night. Austin normally performs at about 6 P.M. How about you perform at 7 P.M?" she said, "It would be cool, if you could just come by and perform a few of your songs here at the diner. We could pay you. It could be like a job!"

Singing for people who liked my music? It sounded great, but what if I start to enjoy it too much? I'll never have time to find the one and I need to find him. But what if he ends up walking through those doors and we meet here? It'll be just like the movies! He'll have nice hair and beautiful eyes. I'll be singing one of my songs and I'll catch his eye! Oh! And then he'll walk up to me right after and he'll ask me on a date and it'll be just how I imagined-

"Ally?" Steph said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Oh, she's just dreaming about her true love," Austin murmured. I gave him a look. _How did he know that!?_

I turned back to Steph and smiled, "I'd love to."

Steph squealed, "It's every Saturday Night at 8!" she then took off to go tell her staff members. I glanced over at Austin.

"He is not going to come waltzing through that door once you start performing," Austin told me.

"He will," I replied confidently, "and I'll be waiting!" I grinned and took off out of Melody's Diner, hearing Austin insult my imagination.

**Sorry, Not proofread. **


	5. Chapter 5

_It was something _

_like the perfect start to this love yesterday, _

_but now who are you?_

_I thought I knew_

_Your eyes had learned how to look right through me_

_It's like you forgot the words you whispered to me_

_They weren't true_

_It's like it wasn't you_

_Could you tell me what did I do_

_because it can't be that we're already through_

_did you sell me out for a fool_

_After you held me, is that just what you do?_

_What did you need from me?_

_Tell me._

_Take time to realize I know people change their minds_

_but that was something I wish you would say to my face_

_but you run away_

_Could you tell me what did I do_

_because it can't be that we're already through_

_did you sell me out for a fool_

_after you held me, is that just what you do?_

_What did you need from me?_

_Tell me_

_If I had a reason for a simple goodbye_

_Baby, even lie!_

_Tell me_

_What did I do_

_Because, Baby, suddenly we're already through_

_Did you sell me out for a fool_

_after you held me, is that just what you do?_

_what did you need from me?_

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_Oh, yeah_

_Tell me_

_Tell me._

I focused on the teen girl who was across from me. She stomped her foot, her face red with what looked to be a mixture of anger, sadness, and frustration. The boy she was just talking to had already jumped in his car and driven away. I focused on the lyrics I'd just written about the scene in front of me.

I was satisfied, already humming the melody that had suddenly filled my head. I messily scribbled down a few chords I thought would work. I was about to get up when a presence was next to me.

"Hey."

I saw it was Austin, "So, you do stalk me." I said.

He chuckled, "You wish." he said. "What're you doing?" he peered down at the paper. "Ah, songwriting. Should've known by now."

"You really should have," I replied. He laughed softly.

"What did you write about?" he asked casually. I pointed towards the girl who wasn't crying, but was now on the phone shouting into the receiver. I didn't know if she was explaining the situation to her best friend or if she was simply yelling at the boy to come back and most likely explain himself.

"I saw the whole thing," I told Austin, "She looked wildly lost and confused. His apology was a simple shrug before jumping into his Range Rover and slamming his foot on the gas. She is now enraged, hurt, and frustrated."

"Does this convince you that love isn't as flawless as you pictured it?" Austin questioned, staring at the girl who was now combing her fingers through her hair. I could very faintly hear the sobs of frustration as she continued ranting into the phone.

"That's where you're wrong," I retorted, "I've never thought love was flawless. I know that love isn't always happy. But wouldn't it be nice to feel it, just even once? Maybe love doesn't always end like a fairytale, but don't you ever wonder what it's like to feel it? Even for a minute?"

"Not really," Austin said, looking at me and shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. I shifted in my sitting position to look at Austin.

"Why don't you fill me in on why love is so bad? What made you come to this conclusion to never think of love, never want it? Hm?" I focused on him. He chuckled slightly, running fingers through his hair, messing it up slightly.

"Nothing bad happened to me. I just know that life has greater things than dating some uptight girl who doesn't know how to relax," Austin replied, "I want to get my career going. I want to be on the road with nobody but my guitar and bus driver and the thought of performing on a stage in front of so many people. A girl would take all of that away. She would complicate all of that. Unless she was touring with me and maybe performing with me. But, nah, I'm solo."

"So, what I'm hearing is...You don't want to settle down?" I arched my eye brows, "You want to goof around all day and party all night. You're afraid that if a girl comes into the picture, you won't do all of that? You won't _act your own age?" _I said.

Austin pressed his lips into a smug grin, "Girls are distracting. Sure, a couple dates here and there would be cool, but I'm not going to fall in love. Love is weak, distracting, and complicated. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty easy. If it takes work, what's the point? Shouldn't things be natural?"

"Love takes work, but it doesn't always have to be hard work. It's more of an...adventure," I grinned at him.

He looked at me like I'd said the silliest thing. "An adventure?"

I nodded, "Yeah. An adventure. Love is an adventure. It can-"

"-Ok, enough of your love doctor talk," he interjected. I frowned. "Love is messy and it is hard, Ally. Love turns into that," he pointed to the girl who was now being comforted by someone who most likely looked like a friend, "and love causes complications, fights, love is not like the movies or the books. You'll never find the love that makes you feel like a million bucks, because it doesn't exist."

"How do you know all of that?" I questioned him.

"How do you not know all of that? It's not rocket science," he replied, "Why is it we can never have a conversation without it concerning your thoughts of love?"

"I told you that I'm going to make you believe in it," I told him, matter-of-factly. He laughed slightly, shaking his head. "You're wrong. If you're fighting all the time, that's not love. The usual argument, that's just learning how to understand each other, but if you're really fighting, I'm not so sure that's love."

I don't know what I had said, but all of a sudden Austin got this clouded look in eyes and he zoned out. I didn't want to intrude in his thoughts so I just stared at his face. He looked different. There was no mischievous glint in his eyes or a goofy smile. His lips were thin and straight, his eyes looked slightly faded.

After a moment of silence, I said, "Austin." He didn't reply, he didn't even look at me. He was still staring off as if trapped in some sort of vertex of memories. "Austin," I said again. Another moment of silence and no attention. "Austin!" I slapped his arm.

He snapped out of it and looked at me, "Hm?" he said.

"You zoned out," I said.

"Yeah, because you're boring," he teased, shoving me lightly. I rolled my eyes. "What about you, huh? How do you know that's not just somebody's way of showing off love?"

"Well, for starters, if you love someone you won't yell at them or try to hurt them, you'll try to understand, maybe firmly get your point across, but you'll never want to hurt them ever because they're important to you." I said.

"You know, for a girl who's never been in love before, you sure know a lot," Austin replied.

"Well, my parents were quite the lovers," I joked. Austin laughed. I glanced over at the girl and saw she was now laughing with her friend. "See," I said, "Everything is going to be okay. She'll grow to understand why it didn't work out. My Mom always told me that when you find the one you're supposed to be with, you'll know why all of those other relationships never worked."

"So, you and your Mom are both hopeless romantic's," Austin said.

"You could say that," I laughed, recalling how many times I'd sat with her as a kid and she'd explained to me how her love with my Dad came to be. I was gazing around the park before I smacked Austin's arm, "See! Look! Everywhere you see heartbreak, you'll see a heart _melt_!" I pointed to the man who was on his one knee flashing a diamond ring to the woman in front of him.

"Sucker doesn't know what's in for him," Austin said. I punched his arm. "Ow!" he said, frowning at me.

"You ruin every moment!" I sneered, "Aren't you happy for them?"

"No, because it'll end," Austin said, "One way or another. They'll either call off the wedding, or they'll be married for a several years and divorce, or someone will die."

"You're a jerk," I muttered, getting up and dusting myself off as I started to leave the park.

"Ally!" Austin called, jumping up. He grabbed my arm, trying to stop me from walking away from him. "Where are you going? What did I say?"

"You're just so..." Finally gathering up enough courage, I turned to him and said, "You are butt hurt. It was a joke before, but now I see it. You really are butt hurt. I don't know what happened to you, but you should fix it. You should fix or...or...or you're going to die alone as an old, bitter, negative, hopeless man who never made anything of himself!" I spat.

Austin started laughing. He started _laughing!_

"What's so funny?" I growled.

"That's the best you got?" he said, "Die along as an old, bitter, negative, hopeless man? Never made anything of myself?"

"It's the truth," I mumbled, "You could get signed to a record label, Austin. You could live out your dream, but you'll never be anything if you don't open up to someone. If you don't love anyone. Because the truth is: The only reason you don't love anyone, is because you don't love yourself." I stabbed my pointer finger into his chest.

My words caught him off guard. For a moment, I thought I just tore a wall because he didn't laugh, chuckle, snort, grin, there wasn't a glint of amusement in his brown eyes. He just stared at me. No emotion in his eyes, lips straight, jaw set.

Finally, he spoke, but his words alarmed me. "Screw you, Ally Dawson." He took a couple steps back and I saw the angry inferno burning in his gaze before he turned around suddenly and started stalking away with heavy footsteps.

Unable to find it in me to yell a curse at him or say anything in comparison to what he'd just said to me. I clutched my songbook, holding it rather tightly as I shouted, "You're only running away because I figured you out!"

Austin stopped in his steps, slowly turning to look at me. "Figured me out? You don't have me figured out. I'm simply walking away because you're annoying and you think the entire world revolves around love. You are so _desperate _for love that you'll _never_ find it!"

"I'll find it," I argued, stepping towards him. "I'm not desperate for love, I'm just opened to it!"

"Is that what you call it?" he said acidly.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" I asked him, feeling like I was seconds from pulling a giant hissy fit.

"I'm not being a jerk, you're just annoying!" he replied, "Love is all you ever talk about. 'Hey, Ally, want to grab a coffee' 'Oh! Perfect! My true love might be waiting for me!'," Austin mocked. I glared at him. My fingers were twitching.

_Ally, we don't not strangle people. We do not strangle people. _I remind myself. "What about you?" I snapped, "Mister don't talk about love around me because I'm so butthurt that I can't even see straight!"

"You don't know anything about me!" Austin growled.

"Yeah, and you don't know much about me either!" I snapped.

"Well, I know that you're this annoying, uptight, talk-too-much, ridiculously desperate hopeless romantic to ever walk the planet!" Austin spat.

"And I know that you're this crazy, wild, immature, stupid, negative, bitter, butthurt person to ever walk the planet!" I replied childishly. Austin rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're only mad because I pointed out something you never saw in yourself until now!"

"That is not true!" he said, "I'm just fed-up with your constant know-it-all attitude!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Austin Moon!" I yelled.

"Gah! And you're such a goody-two-shoes!" he said, "Say one curse, Ally! Curse me once!"

"Fine!" I shout as I built up all the anger inside of me and held my breath, preparing for the words I was about to say. I froze. I couldn't curse at him. That would be rude. I'm not rude. I'm not impolite. Ally Dawson does not curse. That is not who Ally Dawson is. And why am I talking in third person? "You're a...a..." I let out a breath, "For God's sake, I can't do it."

Austin smirked at me, "What did I say? You're a goody-two-shoes!"

"I am not going to sit here and argue with you!" I snapped, turning around swiftly and walking away. I could hear him criticizing me but I ignored his insults. "You're stupid!" I shouted over my shoulder. _That was the best I could do?_

. . . . .

"I am enraged!" I shouted, slamming the apartment door. Griffin hissed at me, startled. Trish dropped her fork onto her plate.

"Whoa, Ally, you're all red," Trish said, "What happened?"

"Austin happened!" I sneered.

"What did he do?" Trish questioned.

I love ranting. "I was just writing a song, I finished it actually, and then he sat beside me and I showed him the girl I was writing about because she'd just gotten heartbroken. Of course, Austin is already so pessimistic towards love, so he claims that was all love was, but then I glanced over and a couple was getting engaged and so I was like 'See, Austin! Where there's a heartbreak, there's a heart melt!' -"

"- A heart melt?" Trish echoed.

"Shh," I shushed before continuing, "And then he said that they were going to call off the engagement, or get married then divorce, or it would end by death! I got fed up with his negativity and told him that he was a jerk, because he had thought such awful things when he should have been happy for them! Then I finally told him the truth: the only reason he won't fall in love is simply because he doesn't love himself. That made him angry. He then started insulting me and told me I was annoying and I was desperate for love!"

"Ally!" Trish suddenly yelled. I stopped and looked at her. "Gosh, your giving me a headache!" she said. I threw my arms in the air in annoyance before letting them drop by my sides. "Obviously you two don't see quite eye to eye when it comes to love. There's obviously something more to it, Ally. He was obviously offended because maybe he realized you were right or maybe he was angry that you figured him out. But he obviously has some sort of damage left there and you triggered it and he only expresses his hurt with anger!"

"Well, he didn't have to take it out on me!" I shrieked.

"You started it," Trish shrugged.

"What!"

"Well, according to you, he announced his opinion and you blew up," Trish said, "You did pretty much start the whole fight," she said with a matter-of-fact tone, before it softened up as she said, "And face it, Ally, you only got mad because it hurt."

"What...What...What are you talking about?" I questioned, frustration causing me to stumble on my words.

"What he said to you: It might end by death. Ally, you weren't upset because he was being negative, you were upset because it still hurts." Trish said gently. I stared at her, shaking my head in confusion. "Ally, your parents are gone. And once they were, you went crazy obsessed with finding love. You are not _opened_ for love, Ally, you are _lonely _for it. I don't think you figured Austin out, Ally, he figured you out. And what he said, it hurt. Because you still hurt. You started the fight with him because when he said it, You remembered, it hurt, and you felt it."

"No, no, no," I shook my head, waving my finger at her, claiming that she was wrong. "You've got it all wrong."

"Do I, Ally?" Trish countered, "Or do you?"

I was taken aback, "Do _I_? I know how I feel, Trish. Austin's negativity made me mad and that's all there is to it. I want him to see that love isn't all bad. Maybe things had happened to him, but love still exists."

I then walked back to my room, picking up Griffin on my way. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall as I analyzed the situation. I thought about what Trish said. "I'm not lonely," I whispered to myself, shaking my head. Griffin purred, climbing onto my lap. "I'm not lonely," I repeated. "I'm not..." I felt my eyes suddenly fill with tears, I tried not to let the first tear slip as I said, "I'm not lonely."

My eyes betrayed me and the tears slipped down my cheeks. I laid back on my bed, cuddling Griffin into my chest. I wasn't lonely. I wasn't. My parents are gone and they're not coming back. _I'm lonely._

**Sorry, not proofread again. **


	6. Chapter 6

Grudgingly, my knuckles knocked twice on the door in front of me. I glanced around me, taking a deep breath as I swallowed my pride. I heard the lock pop before the door opened noisily and there appeared a disheveled blonde boy by the name of Austin Moon. _I wonder if he's still mad at me._

Austin's neutral look was replaced with a slightly ticked off one. He pressed his tongue into his cheek, his jaw set while he leaned against his door frame. _Yeah, I think he's still mad. _

"Hey," I said, awkwardly, giving him a nervous grin. "I've, uhm, I've come to apologize for...for a couple days ago."

"Will this take long?" he questioned, rudely.

I sighed. _Okay, so he's __**really**__ mad. _"Austin, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said the things that I said. I've come to the realization that I sort of, kind of, most likely, pretty much started this conflict so I want to end it. You might have a weird view on love, but you're still a cool guy and I don't want you to hate me," I told him, "I still want to be friends with you."

Austin just stared at me.

I was quiet for a moment before quickly adding, "And I still have to prove to you that love exists and I'll probably go insane if I don't accomplish this mission."

His lips twitched and he let out a small snort, "Mission?" he echoed and I finally saw the glint of amusement that he's lacked in his eyes.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Yeah, that's what I'm calling it."

Austin straightened up, stepping aside to let me in, "Come on in," he said. I grinned and stepped inside. He shut the door behind me and I saw his place was a mess. There was half-eaten food and dirty dishes all over the coffee table in his small living area. He had hoodie's lying around the floor and tossed over chairs.

"Sorry for the mess," he sheepishly apologized. I glanced towards his small kitchen and saw the piles of dirty dishes in the sink, not yet washed and as he cleaned his living area, he piled more dirty dishes to it. My fingers twitched. Austin combed over his apartment, picking up hoodie's from chairs and the floor, and tossing them away into his room.

"Would...Would you mind if I...if I cleaned?" I questioned him, timidly but I couldn't deny that my organizational pulls were clawing at my insides. Austin looked at me and glanced towards his messy kitchen.

"You want to clean that?" he queried, pointing towards the pigsty. My hands were nearly trembling now from the need to clean. I nodded quickly. "Go for it."

I immediately walked towards the sink, "My gosh, you're a pig," I told him. I heard him chuckle from behind me. I didn't bother to look at his face as I started my work. I used one tub of sink for dirty dishes and the other for clean dishes. I started my work, rinsing the dishes and scrubbing them. I opened his dish washer that was next to me and I stared down at the dirty dishes the clean dishes inside, piled in an untidy fashion.

"Oh my gosh, How do you live?!" I shrieked.

Austin shrugged, leaning against the counter next to me. "Doesn't bother me," he said. I gave him a look.

"Obviously," I muttered. I let the dirty dishes soak in soapy water as I went to the dish washer and started unloading the dishes while Austin directed me to which cupboard's each dish belonged to.

Soon enough, I emptied the entire dish washer (which took longer due to how many dishes were piled in there.) I filled it with other dirty dishes and got it started. I shut the dishwasher and heard it buffer to a go.

"You're just going to stand there?" I quizzed Austin who was still leaning against the counter.

"You offered to clean it for me," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him. I glanced around me. The kitchen looked decent now. I walked to his fridge.

"Do you have pickles?" I questioned.

"I think so," he said. My heart pounded with joy at the sound of that. I dug around in his fridge until I found the jar of pickles. I squealed with excitement. "What was that?" Austin chortled.

"The sound of joy," I grinned as I put the jar on the counter and attempted to crack open the lid. I grunted as I tried to twist it.

"Need help?" Austin said condescendingly.

"I've got it," I growled at him. He arched his eye brows at me and then slowly nodded.

After a few minutes, Austin finally blurted, "So, why did you start that whole thing?"

I stopped trying to twist off the lid as I looked at him. I didn't feel like I exactly deserved to give him a full explanation, so I said, "I know why I got mad and you know why you got mad. That's all there is to it to move past this."

Austin nodded, "Alright, fair enough," he said. I went back to twisting and the lid suddenly popped. I grinned and reached into the jar. I pulled out the giant pickle and immediately started munching on it. Austin laughed slightly.

"What?" I said, my mouth full.

"Just...you," he said, shaking his head. I shrugged and continued on my pickle.

"You never apologized," I mentioned, giving him a look.

"You don't need an apology from me. You said so yourself: You started the whole thing." Austin said.

"Doesn't give you a right to say the things you said," I told him, knowingly.

Austin rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Say it like you mean it," I frowned at him.

Austin looked me in the eyes, sincerely saying, "I'm sorry for what I said, Ally." I smiled satisfied before hearing him mumble, "Although it was the truth." My smile dropped into a frown.

I reached into my back pocket and took out a crumpled paper where old lyrics were. I flipped it over and found a pen in one of Austin's drawers. I wrote and read out loud, "Doesn't, Like, To, Apologize, To, People."

"What are you doing?" he questioned me. I looked at him.

"Taking notes about you," I told him.

"You're taking notes about me?" Austin repeated, giving me an odd look.

"Yes. I need to find some knowledgeable way to get to you. To see how I can achieve my goal in making you understand that love is real." I told him.

"It's not," he argued.

I started scribbling down words again, "Still, Very, Confident, That, Love, Is, Not, Real."

"Ally," Austin glowered.

More words. "Gets, annoyed, easily."

Austin grabbed my pen and tossed it behind him. I glared at him before reaching into the drawer and grabbing a different writing utensil. I scribbled on the paper again, "Very, Mean," I said, before looking up at him and frowning. Austin chuckled slightly.

. . . . . . .

I nodded my head to the beat of the music that was playing in a recording. Austin's voice fit the music style so well. "And you still haven't got anyone to sign you?" I questioned. I watched Austin flinch. I grimaced, "Sorry, headphones," I pointed to the huge headphones wrapped around my skull. I took them off my head and let them hang loosely around my neck.

Austin took a deep breath, "I guess I'm not as good as they want me to be."

"That's not true," I replied, "You're really good and you know it."

Austin laughed sourly, "I perform at a diner for god sake, one that's running out of business."

"So? Lots of the biggest celebrities have to start somewhere," I told him, hoping to cheer him up. I didn't understand why Austin wasn't famous yet. He had the talent and he could play almost every instrument. He was a great dancer (he showed me a couple moves, which I will NOT attempt) and he was pretty good at writing melodies. The only thing he really needed was to write a song, which he refuses to do. Austin was sort of impatient; he didn't like waiting for the words to come and if they did come, his attention span only stayed for so long before it wandered. I'd also personally made the discovery that Austin did not enjoy talking about his feelings.

"How about you?" questioned Austin, "Why hasn't anyone noticed your writing? You have tons of songs written and you've told me that all you like to do is write."

I shrugged, "I've never really showed anybody my songs before," I said, laughing slightly.

Austin looked at me alarmed, "You what?!"

"Well, I mean, I've showed people...my best friend Trish, Griffin, a couple of my other friends, and then, well, you," I said, "It wasn't until I wrote that song for you and shared a couple of songs of mine at Melody's Diner that strangers knew about it."

"That is unbelievable," Austin said, staring at me, "You've been working inside a crappy music store when you could be writing songs for one of the biggest celebrities out there."

"Hey! My music store is not crappy," I told him. Austin shrugged. "And I would not be writing songs for the biggest celebrities. I'm pretty sure somebody like Rihanna wouldn't want to be singing a song written by some angsty, lovesick girl."

"Then go out and find a record label. You'd make it." Austin said, "I heard a couple of your songs at the Diner and I've seen the way you interact with the crowd. Your melodies are great and catchy."

I thought about it for a moment. "Do you really think I'd make it?" I wondered as a daydream of me singing in front of a thousand people inside of an arena came to my mind before I pulled out of the daydream and focused on Austin.

"Yeah, I'm sure anyone would be willing to take you. You're like one of those...once in a lifetime kind of people. It's not every day you meet a good performer who can actually write good stuff." Austin said.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Austin," I said. Nobody had really ever told me I was talented before. Austin was actually the first. Trish always tells me that she loves my music and wishes I was all over the radio but she'd never exactly told me that I had this incredible talent. Austin made me feel like I was worth something.

"It's just the truth," he said, "and who knows, maybe you'll meet the guy of your dreams like you're so determined you will," he smirked.

"Maybe," I said, but for the first time my mind was wandering to the big wedding or having a cute little family, it had wandered to the idea of doing what I loved and having strangers love it too. Maybe Austin was right, maybe falling in love could hold me back from doing something I would be good at. But then I stop myself in my thoughts when I think about life without falling in love. I _have_ to fall in love. I don't want to be lonely forever. And marrying the man of my dreams was, well, my _biggest dream_.

"Austin," I said. He looked at me, arching his eye brows. "What will you do if you do happen to fall in love?" I questioned, "You don't get to choose whether or not you fall in love, it just happens. What will you do if you start falling for a pretty girl?"

Austin laughed, "Run the hell away from her."

I frowned, "No, seriously."

"I don't know," Austin said, "But that doesn't matter because I won't fall in love. Girls are great for, what, the first couple of weeks? Then you get used to them and it's not even love anymore."

"That's not love then," I told him, "When you love somebody you want to spend every moment with them, you will love to see their face or hear their name, they will make you feel complete and life without them just won't seem possible. They become a part of you. You're other half and two halves make a whole."

Austin chuckled softly, running his fingers through his blonde hair, "You're crazy, Ally."

"At least I won't die alone," I replied. He rolled his eyes at me and tossed a pencil at me.

"Write," he demanded. I rolled my eyes and focused on the paper that I was supposed to be writing lyrics on but instead had gotten lost in a conversation with Austin.

"Instead of just sitting here and waiting for me to write your song, why don't you try to work on a melody?" I questioned, "You know, that way you can co-write the song and call it your own."

"Uh, Alright," Austin said, "What do you want to hear?"

"It's your song. Music isn't a word, it's a feeling. Just play how you're feeling right now and just keep putting things together. I normally get lyrics in my head from listening to the sound of music. Generally melodies do come first when it comes to writing lyrics." I explained.

Austin slowly nodded. He grabbed his guitar and started playing around with notes. He seemed to be holding something back. He was slumped on the couch next to me, lazily strumming as if he had something better to do but I could tell with his twitching finger tips that he had something that just needed to be slammed onto that guitar.

"You can play whatever you want, Austin. I won't judge. I mean, according to you, I am the crazy one after all." I told him. He glanced at me and smiled slightly. He messed with the random chords and notes for a while. Somehow, in the midst of all my scribbling and doodling onto the paper, I heard the lazy notes soon become more firm until eventually they built into something catchy, something that sounded like a proper, usable melody. I watched his fingers that were pressed along the frets, strangling the neck of the guitar. He had larger hands making mine look delicate and breakable. He sat up straight and I smiled slightly. I could tell he was feeling this melody so I knew we had to use it. Something clicked in my head:

_I need some sleep_

_You can't go on like this_

_I tried counting sheep_

_but there's always one I miss_

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

Even when my pen stopped moving, Austin didn't quit playing. He wasn't even paying attention to anything I was doing. His eyes were closed as if he was counting the backbeat vibrations of the guitar. I refocused on my words.

_I need some sleep_

_Time to put the old horse down_

_I'm in too deep_

_and the wheels keep spinning around_

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

It was quick really. The way he put the melody in and I had scribbled the words. We made a good team together. My words could collide with his melody and it seemed to make a beautiful process. I watched him again. His eyes were now opened, focused on the guitar he was playing before he did one last strum, finishing off.

I grinned at him when he turned to look at me. "See, you did it," I said, handing forward the piece of paper. His eyes widened, surprised that I had finished. "There's your new song. Written By Ally Dawson with Austin Moon."

Austin smiled slightly at the sound of that. I could tell he really loved music. As I thought back to our conflict, I definitely knew there was some sort of baggage he was dragging over his shoulder and I could tell that the music was a release for him. Where he didn't have to think about anything, it was just him and the melody. I knew that Austin had figured out that there something in my past, too. It almost seemed that as I was trying to figure him out, he was trying to figure me out.

And I had a feeling we both just might do both.

**Not proofread, surprise, surprise. **


	7. Chapter 7

My skin felt sticky and wet under the steaming sun. I gulped my water bottle until I groaned when there was nothing left. I was too busy, looking around for a place to get some more water that I wasn't looking where I was going. I hit somebody's rock hard chest with a thud. I felt my teeth clatter from the impact.

Embarrassed was one word to describe how I was feeling, but horrified was another. Why do I always bump into people? Why am I never paying attention? Why do I always make a fool out of myself? Why can't there be one time when I'm capable of being a normal human being?

A strong arm wrapped around my waist, stabling me, "Good God, I'm so sorry."

My thoughts were snapped in half and thrown onto the beach's hot sand when I recognized the voice. Not ashamed to meet the doom of who I'd rudely bumped into, I met brown eyes. "Austin," I said. It seemed he hadn't recognized me until I'd looked up.

A relieved grin came to his face, "Oh, thank God, I thought you were somebody important."

I rolled my eyes, "You're so funny," I said sarcastically, "You should be watching where you're going," I told him, masking the blame that I was putting on myself.

"I could say the same to you," Austin chuckled, "You always seem to be in the way wherever I go." I rolled my eyes, laughing slightly. I looked up at him and that's when I realized Austin's arm was still wrapped around my waist, keeping me steady and flush against his chest. Austin was still waiting for my reply when it was his turn to make the realization of our position. He quickly released me and backed up. He cleared his throat. Hopefully he could clear the awkwardness too because I knew if I started talking, I'd make it worse. I make everything worse.

"You got a lot going on in there?" Austin blurted, grinning teasingly at me as he pushed his palm on my forehead. I scrunched my nose and pushed his hand away.

"I'm just thinking," I told him.

"What about?" he questioned, joining me at my side as I started walking.

"Everything," I shrugged. He arched his eye brows. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Ah, that personal?" he joked, focusing on the distance in front of him. Today was the hottest it's been in a while. I wondered if this was going to turn into one of those awful heat waves. Hardly anybody was even at the beach. I wasn't even sure why I came to walk on the beach when it was so hot. I hadn't even worn sun screen, I'm probably crisping right now. "There you go again."

"What?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"Thinking," he grinned over at me, "You keep zoning out."

I shook my head. "It's really hot out," I commented, glancing up at the sky which was cloudless. Generally, there would be birds flying above but there wasn't today. It was far too hot. They'd probably fry.

"Yeah, I know," Austin agreed, "Probably not the smartest idea to go to the beach. It's kind of uncomfortable out here." I nodded my head. "Wanna come with me to my place? I've got some mean air conditioning."

"Yes, Please," I said quickly. Austin chuckled.

. . . . . . .

"So, you just live by yourself then?" I questioned him. I was staring at his ceiling, laying flat on my back because I always felt like if you laid still enough on any floor, you'd cool down. All hot air rises after all. Science!

"No, I actually have a roommate," Austin said from the kitchen, "His name is Dez. He's gone away for a couple months to complete a directing and filming course. His course is almost finished, too. He'll be back in a week or two."

"Oh," I said, rolling onto my stomach. Maybe Austin's roommate is cute. Maybe meeting Austin was fate and he'll introduce me to my future hus-

"I know what you're thinking," Austin blurted, still in the kitchen, "He will not be the one, Ally. I can guarantee it to you."

I frowned, "What makes you so sure? What if this whole thing was meant to be? I meet you, you introduce me to your roommate-"

Austin interrupted, "-I will not let you get with my roommate." Austin walked into the living room. He handed me the class of water. I stared down at the three floating ice cubes before looking up at him. "You wouldn't like Dez, he doesn't match your '_expectations_'."

My eyes widened before I glowered at Austin, "What do you mean _expectations_? I don't have expectations!"

"Yes, you do. You have your dream guy labeled a certain way," Austin said, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again: You will not marry your dream guy."

"I'll find him," I said. Austin rolled his eyes, slouching on his couch.

"I'm serious though, you wouldn't like Dez. Dez is...he's very eccentric. Over all, he's a good guy but definitely not your type." Austin said.

"Do you know my type?" I asked Austin, sipping on my water.

"I do. You talk about it like it's the morning newspaper," he said. I rolled my eyes. "He's everything that will fill that hopeless void in your little, not-so-stone heart."

I sent him a dark look, "I don't have a void in my heart."

Austin rolled his eyes, "Do you have to argue about everything?"

I smiled slightly, "My Mom used to say that."

Austin had his head leaned back against the couch, staring up at his ceiling. "Yeah? Well, she knows you well."

"Yeah." I stirred my water with the bendy straw that Austin had placed in and tried not to feel the ache of memories in my heart.

"You're annoying, I wouldn't want you to be with my best friend." Austin said.

I scoffed, "I'm not annoying."

"Ally, you're arguing again," he sang out. I tossed a slipper at him. He jolted and glared at me. I saw the wet spill on his grey shirt from where he must've spilled his drink. I didn't even try to muffle a laugh. He set his drink down. "Why did you throw a slipper at me?" he questioned, standing up.

"Because you're stupid," I told him. He sent me a look, lightly kicking my side as he walked by. I glared up at him. Austin started pulling his shirt over his head taking it off and _Oh man, his back muscles proved to me that there is a God. _I stared at them, as if I was observing to see if there was one blemish. There wasn't. The curves and creases along his back were aligned perfectly. _He might be annoying and negative, but God sure blessed him with a body._

When he was out of sight, I felt my cheeks get hot as I realized the thoughts that had been spiraling in my mind.I shook my head and focused on the ice cubes that were floating around in my water.

When he appeared again, he was now wearing a shirt again. I could see his abs through the shirt. I stared for a moment. I was humiliated when he noticed. He arched his eye brows and smirked, "Do you like what you see?"

I was saved when I caught the sight of an old stain that hadn't been quite washed out. "There's a ketchup stain on your shirt," I told him. He looked down at it and shrugged, throwing himself on the couch again.

"God, it's still so hot!" he shrieked, sprawling out. I laughed slightly. "Hey, Ally, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," I murmured, playing with the ice cubes in the water which was something I always did when I had cool drinks such as these.

"You've never been with anyone romantically, so how do you know so much about love?" he quizzed. I was thrown off guard by his question. I looked at him, but he was just staring at the wall as he waited for my reply.

I shrugged, "I don't know...I'm sure I've still got a lot to learn yet. But I guess I just want it so bad that I just, I don't know, figured it out in my own head?" I guessed. I wasn't quite sure how I knew so much. I happened to observe a lot of people around me whenever they were in love or falling out of it. I also learned a lot from my parents. They definitely loved each other and it was no secret to anybody either. It was the simple glances my Dad would cast toward my Mom where you'd catch it or the way my Mom always smiled over at him every now and again.

"You're an interesting person," Austin told me. I laughed slightly. "Do you think that when people fight, they still love each other?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "I've never been around couples that fight a lot. My life is pretty calm."

"Hm," Austin hummed softly.

I stopped focusing on the ice cubes before slowly looked over at Austin, "Why?" I questioned softly. Was he..._opening up? _Somebody throw some confetti!

"I just...Nothing. Nothing." Austin said.

My eye brows creased together, "No...What is it? Why did you ask?"

"It's nothing, Ally," Austin said, "Just a question given to _the expert_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, gulping down my water. I let the subject drop but I had my suspicions about his question. It obviously meant something to him. After a moment, I asked, "Austin, Why do we hang out?"

"What?" he laughed.

I was hesitant before asking again, "Yeah, I mean it, why do we hang out?"

He glanced over at me before shrugging and chuckling, "I don't know. You want to prove love to me or something like that." he replied.

"No, but before that thought occurred to me, Why did we start hanging out?" I questioned.

"Well, um," Austin thought for a moment, "I don't know. I guess because we had music in common. You also thought a piano was better than a guitar and I wanted to prove you wrong. We just sort of...kept doing this, I don't know."

There was something about Austin that I was beginning to notice. It was like we were meant to be friends or hang out. Perhaps, I was meant to show Austin that love exists. For all we know, I could most likely be leading Austin to his dream girl!

"I just think it's odd that we're friends," I said, "We're completely opposite of each other, yet it's like...I don't know...We get each other? Trish doesn't listen to me like you do." I think this was the first real conversation Austin and I were having and I was enjoying it. It wasn't arguing about whether or not love existed, or whether a piano sounds better than a guitar, it was just a simple conversation.

"What do you mean she doesn't listen? You've mentioned that she's your best friend," Austin said.

"Well, Despite what you say about your opinion on love, you still listen to me when I talk about it, even if you don't agree. Trish sort of...shuts me out, I guess. I love her, she's like my sister, but she doesn't always listen to what I have to say." I told him.

"Well, like I said, you're an interesting person. Sometimes I feel like it's right to listen to you, other times I feel obligated," Austin replied.

"Gee, thanks," I said, sarcasm laced inside my tone. He laughed slightly.

"You're awesome and a cool person to talk to," Austin said, "You keep me entertained for the day. I've hung out with friends, but I've never exactly sat down and written music with them or talked to them like we do," Austin added, "It's really nice actually."

"I'm glad I could minister to you," I said. He laughed again.

"Yep, you're definitely interesting," he commented. I giggled slightly. We sat in Austin's living room for the rest of the afternoon, just visiting calmly with each other and learning new things about one another. By the time I had left his apartment, I felt closer with Austin than I before and it left me feeling satisfied and content.

**. . . . . . **

"You know, Ally," said Trish, "You've been spending a lot of time with this Austin guy. Are you sure you're just friends with him?"

I gave her a weird look, "You think Austin and I have a thing?" I questioned. Trish nodded. "Well, we don't. I'm still working on getting him to believe in love. He's just my friend. Besides, I don't think I would ever like him. We're too opposite from each other. He frustrates me most of the time."

"Hm," Trish hummed, munching on her chocolate bar as she leaned over the counter, watching me wash the blueberries that were in their plastic container. "Shouldn't he play a part of your..._'love story'_ somehow?"

My eye brows pulled together, "What?"

"Well, think about it," Trish said, swallowing the last bit of her chocolate before focusing on me, "This first time you meet this guy, he spills coffee all over you and it was no big deal, but coincidentally, you're at the Record Store and you run into him again. Sounds like the start to a love, don't ya think?" Trish winked.

I nearly choked on my own spit, "Trish," I stared at her with wide eyes, "We are not starting some sort of love. It was just random that we bumped into each other," _Although it does kind of sound like it would be in a romance movie, _"We became friends and realized we both like music. I'm a young woman who loves love and was willing to help this guy believe in it. That's all it is."

"Hm, okay," Trish shrugged, "Maybe you should make an account on eHarmony. I'm sure you'd find somebody there."

"Yeah, a fifty year old man who preys on young women," I retorted. Trish laughed. "I prefer the old fashion way. Meeting somebody face to face and just knowing that there it. When you meet The One, you'll know it."

"Or will you?" Trish challenged, mostly mumbling it to herself as she grabbed a handful of washed blueberries and started eating them. She looked at me and saw the look on my face, "What?" she said, "My Mom didn't know that my Dad was the one for an entire year. She dated him and thought he was a total loser until one day, she just...changed her mind."

I frowned, "How do you date someone for a year and not know?"

Trish shrugged, "Because young love is oblivious. My Aunt always told me that sometimes you'll fall in love with the person you least expect to."

"Didn't your Aunt never marry?" I questioned.

"Actually, she met the one. He was some guy from the war. They were going to get married when he got back but he never returned," she said. I looked at her with wide, sad eyes. That's the most awful, cute, saddest thing I'd ever heard! "She swore to never love another man."

"Now that's true love," I gushed. Trish nodded. "What about you? Don't you want to fall in love?"

"Yeah, but I just don't care. If it happens, it happens." Trish said, "I'm not going to go searching but if I see it coming for me, I'll be open to it."

I stared at her for a moment and slowly nodded. I wondered why I couldn't think that way. Perhaps I did come across desperate and even a little bit immature. All I ever did was talk about who I was going to marry and where I was going to find them. I walked along beaches, sat in coffee shops for endless hours just waiting for The One to prance into my life. Maybe he's not coming. Am I possibly one of those girls who never marry?

"That's not true, Ally, it'll happen one day," Trish said. I looked at her alarmed. "You were thinking out loud again," she told me. I sighed. "Maybe your problem is you're looking too hard. Try to be oblivious to it, don't think about it."

"But if I don't think about it, he could slip right through my finger tips and I wouldn't even know it," I said.

"You know, Ally," she started, "If you want to fall in love, do it, don't try to change because you want to find somebody. If you want to look until your eyes shrivel in their sockets, do it." I grimaced at the thought. "I'm not searching, but I'm open to it, that's just who I am. Looking for love and wanting it, that's who you are. It's okay to be that way."

I smiled, "Thanks, Trish," I said. It was quiet for a moment before I asked, "Do you think he'll like cats?" Trish and I started laughing.

**. . . . . . . . **

Austin was standing in my doorway with a grin on his face. I was planning on staying home tonight and watching movies while Trish was out for the night, but due to Austin's sudden appearance, I had a feeling I wasn't going to be watching movies tonight.

"I am taking you to the harbor," Austin told me.

"You are?" I questioned, arching my eye brows. Austin nodded. I grimaced, "But it smells like fish and dirty water. There's bird poop everywhere and annoying salesman that hang out down there."

"You're just looking for the negatives," Austin accused, "I love the harbor. I went there all the time as a kid, but I stopped a little while ago. It's a nice night and I figured that you should go with me. It's pretty inspiring down there; they have these glowing lights hanging around the dock and you can collect sea shells by the shore. Who knows, you might even find The One." he smirked.

I looked at him. That would be romantic if I met the guy I was supposed to marry down at the harbor. It might smell like fish, but the way Austin described it to me seemed like it would be very beautiful.

I was about to announce that I would join him when he suddenly growled, "What the hell?" he kicked his foot and when I looked down, I saw Griffin by his feet, being tossed over onto his side.

"Griffin!" I shrieked, picking him up and cuddling him close to my chest. He didn't seem to mind that Austin had just pushed him over as he started purring.

"You have a cat?" Austin questioned. I glared at Austin.

"Of course I do. His name is Griffin and he loves people," I glowered at Austin, stroking Griffin's head.

"Griffin The Kitten?" Austin questioned, "Nice play on words," he said, shaking his head. I ignored him and set Griffin down. He took off to somewhere in the apartment.

"Let's just go to the harbor," I grumbled. How dare he disrespect Griffin? Austin shrugged and headed out with me.


	8. Chapter 8

The harbor wasn't all bad; people played a lot of music down there and a few good souls even cleaned up the garbage that careless people had tossed around. I'm also pretty sure if they weren't picking up the garbage, I would've started to. Austin bought me a necklace while we were down there. Somebody had hand made a beautiful necklace with a silver music note. I loved it right away. I was surprised by the good deed, but I accepted it, of course. My favourite part about the harbor was when Austin challenged me to some silly vocal contest between the two of us. We walked along the dock, feeling the warm breeze of the water and trespassing the pretty lights as we harmonized high notes and low notes. Although, Austin and I never came to a conclusion who hit better notes.

At some point during the night, I decided to go back to Austin's place with him. I didn't mind that it was casually already nine-thirty at night. Hanging out with Austin was always the best. I always felt like I could be myself and just let everything go. I'm known to be supremely uptight, but Austin sort of makes me loosen up - I'm not quite sure how though. But it's nice.

Austin had decided he wanted to watch a movie. He had popped in The Hobbit: Part One but instead of watching it, the volume was on low and we were stuck in a conversation. "Actually," Austin starts, "Did you know that I won a medal for the best dancer in my fifth grade class?"

"Impressive," I said, giving him a look. Austin nodded.

"I also starred in Avril Lavigne's music video once," Austin told me, smirking. I looked at him, shocked.

"You did not," I slapped his arm.

"I did!" he argued. "I'm a boy of many talents: Singer, Actor, Dancer, etc, etc, etc." Austin smirked at me again.

I scoffed, "Well, I'm a _great _dancer," I told him, sarcastically. Truth is: I used to think I had this amazing dancing talent. I taped myself in the sixth grade with a dance routine I had made up myself. It dawned on me when I watched the video that I did _not_ have a dancing ability. At all.

Catching the sarcasm, Austin looked at me, "Well, you can't be that bad."

"Austin," I gave him a firm look, "Don't even try to encourage me. I suck. In grade ten, Trish wanted to take a Zumba class with me and I figured it would be fun. We went to Zumba and about fifteen minutes into the class, I had already given the Zumba Teacher a concussion." I told him. Austin tried to bite back a laugh, but his snort gave him away. "I cried for three days."

Austin kept laughing, "Okay, Okay, You must be awful then."

I grimaced, "That's an understatement."

"I would tell you an awful story of mine, but I don't have one. I'm pretty good at everything." Austin said, arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. He chuckled. I glanced over at the TV screen seeing Bilbo with the Ogres.

"Hey, look, it's you," I told Austin, pointing at one of the ogres.

"Hah, nice try," Austin said, "I've also been awarded for nicest hair and best abs," he grinned at me.

"Right, I'm sure you did," I replied, unconvinced.

"I did! Eighth grade, I went on this modeling campaign once and got voted nicest hair. Eleventh grade, my school had this award show ceremony, I'm not sure why, but that's not the point, the point is: I got awarded best abs." Austin smirked.

"You modeled?" I gave him a look, "Geez, what haven't you done?"

"I've never had more than one date," he said. I looked at him.

"Wait, Wait, Wait," I said, feeling like time stopped because what Austin said was just so irrevocably stupid. "You don't believe in love, but you go on dates?"

Austin nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just because I don't believe in love doesn't mean I want to be alone. I just won't fall for the girl. We have the date, have a good time, have some fun, I dump her and hasta la bye-bye." Austin said.

I stared at him, surprised. I couldn't believe he just said that. "Austin Moon," I said, "I never knew you were a jerk."

"I'm not a jerk," he denied, "I just...I like to be fun, spontaneous, nothing too serious. The girls I've dated were kinda the same - except for that girl named Brianne, no, Bree, no, Brooklyn- Brooke! Brooke! Except for Brooke."

"You're unbelievable. Why would you want to break a heart?" I questioned him, "One that most likely hadn't been broken before?"

"They were all aware of my reputation and status, everyone knew Austin Moon didn't, and still doesn't, fall in love." Austin said. Austin looked at me, noticing I was staring at him. "What?"

"You take love for granted," I told him, "Instead of cherishing it and enjoying it, you just play with hearts. You don't care if these girls give you their all, you just want fun. You don't mind that you might have ruined somebody's perception on love."

Austin hesitated, "W...Well, when you put it that way..." he mumbled.

"You've never looked at it like that before, have you? You just do what you want and you don't think about the other person," I said.

Austin shrugged, "I don't know, I've never really analyzed anything before. I like to live in the moment, you know? Don't think, just do," he grinned at me, "I don't want to live my life in regret of the things I didn't do."

"You're making up regrets right now," I informed him.

He shook his head, "No, because I know that I would've regretted not kissing Brooke behind that building and I would've regretted not getting Piper's number and I definitely would've regretted not meeting up with Cassidy and making out with her in my car," Austin winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're disgusting," I said. He laughed slightly. "Love isn't about wanting to see who is more kissable, or who has the best body. Love is about who takes you from your shell and who helps you out when you need it. Somebody who can mend your broken heart by simply giving you theirs, it's being with somebody who just...makes you feel so alive and like you could be yourself and they'll never judge you for it," _Kinda like how Austin makes me feel sometimes_. "Somebody who is like a best friend, and believes in you when nobody else will, when you don't even believe in yourself. They inspire you to become a better person and you'll want to do it for them, because they make you happy."

It was silent for a moment before Austin coughed and said, "Deep."

I hit him with the couch pillow, "Could you be serious for one minute?"

"Ally, you're always serious. You need to live! Stop thinking about everything! You need to just...chill." Austin said.

"Chill?" I echoed.

"Chill." he confirmed, "I've been talking about these girls who I thought were hot to date and then you start talking about love and this...intense, serious crap. It wasn't about loving them, I didn't love any of them, or get any of those feelings while I was with them. They were all just pretty and convenient." he said before grimacing, "That came out...worse than I thought."

"_Convenient_?" I spat, "You dated them because they were convenient? You really are a jerk."

"I am not a jerk," Austin said. He focused on me. "I was a teenage boy, what do you expect? It's not like I still do that. I haven't dated a girl in...two years? I like the single life."

I shook my head, "You're still unbelievable."

"I'm great," Austin said. I rolled my eyes. I glanced at the clock, now seeing it had struck ten at night.

I started to stand up, "I should get going. Thanks for the harbor and the necklace and I guess the chat, too." I started walking towards the door.

"Oh, Ally, you don't have to go," Austin blurted. I turned and looked at him oddly. He looked towards the movie screen, "The movie isn't over. I could drive you home, too."

"Griffin needs me," I told him.

"Griffin is a cat who doesn't care about you," Austin replied, smirking when I gasped.

"He loves me!" I told Austin. Austin shrugged. I wasn't sure what happened, but I got roped into staying. We kept the conversations going: it drifted from Griffin to talking about Earth worms (Don't ask) , to talking about the movie scene and then finally having a light conversation about life.

I don't know when, I don't know how, I don't know why, but somehow, at some point, my body had inched closer to Austin's, closer, closer, and closer until soon I was tucked under his arm, curled into his side. Austin was warm and the way his arm was wrapped around my shoulder made me feel protected and safe. I was feeling grateful that Austin was my friend. I was happy that I had met him, even despite all the frustrations he gave me about love. I was trying to think good thoughts of Austin Moon when he decided to tell me that The Proposal was a bad movie: Oh, he didn't just...he did. I don't remember much after that, just that I started lecturing him about the movie.

Suddenly, I'm waking up and realizing that I had spent the night at Austin's. That wasn't the worst part: the worst part was that I woke up on Austin's chest and his arm was around my waist, keeping me tucked against him. I felt awkward. I was relieved that he wasn't awake to see our position. If I just move now, he'll never know!

I carefully moved away from him and his grip tightened. I squealed as he pulled me back against him. I slowly peered up at his face and saw the frown there. He's very much asleep. I was so used to seeing his smirk or lazy grin that I hardly recognized him with such a concentrated frown.

I patted his chest, wondering if he stirred, he would let go. Nope. Didn't work. I sighed, dropping my head down. I tugged and pulled, trying to get his arm off of my waist. I used my strength and noticed the grip only getting tighter. "Ugh," I grunted frustrated as I tried to put more effort into it. My eyes casually glanced over and I jumped when I saw two cappuccino orbs staring at me.

"Austin," I nearly stuttered.

"Well, Good morning, _Princess_," he said. I sent him a look and he realized that he still had me gripped against him. He immediately released me. I screamed as I went flying backwards, tumbling onto my back. Austin burst into laughter.

I glared at him before picking myself up from his floor. I raked my fingers through my hair which I wondered how messy it had gotten. I was relieved that I didn't have any shifts at Sonic Boom today. "I can't believe I stayed overnight," I mumbled, looking around for my phone.

"What are you so worried about? It's not like we did anything. We just talked and watched a movie. That's kinda what friends do." Austin said. I guess he's right, but it still made me feel awkward because I had never stayed over at a guy's house before. It was odd for me.

Austin then shuffled up from the floor as well, cracking his back that seemed to be more stiff than mine. I guess it would be considering I basically used him as my mattress. I felt awkward again. "Morning means pancakes," he sang out, walking away.

"Um...Austin? Could I...Could I used your shower?" I questioned. I always needed to use the shower the second I woke up. I hated feeling oily and greasy.

"Oh, Yeah, It's just down the hall." Austin said.

I started walking before I stopped in my steps. I didn't mind wearing my pants twice, but my shirt... I would need a new one. "Um...Austin?" I said, "Could I borrow a shirt?" I found myself blushing. It was just a shirt, why am I so embarrassed?

"Go for it," Austin said, more focused on making pancakes than anything else. I took a deep breath and nodded. I found my way into Austin's room, which wasn't hard to find obviously. I dug around his drawers and found a grey t-shirt.

When I jumped in the shower, I relaxed underneath the hot water. I frowned. Why was his hot water nicer than mine?! It was smooth and didn't feel like knives scraping along your skin. It didn't take long before my hair was shampooed and conditioned and I was getting dressed.

I slowly stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed in Austin's Tee and my jeans. (I'm great at finding rhymes, by the way.) I smelt the aroma of pancakes. "Ugh! These are amazing! I'm so good!" Austin praised himself.

I couldn't help but laugh. Alarmed by my presence, Austin jumped and turned around. He went to grin but it didn't quite make it to his lips as he did a double take on me. He eyed me for a moment. I frowned in confusion. Was there a hole in the shirt? I glanced over at my shirt. Nope. It was perfectly fine. "What?" I asked.

"Huh? What? Nothing. You should have pancakes. They're good." Austin said, turning around suddenly. I nodded.

**. . . . .**

"Ally," Austin said. I glanced over and saw him catching up to me.

"I thought I got rid of you," I told him. He chuckled lightly. I wasn't exactly sure why he kept coming around. It was starting to become more frequent and it was getting a little odd.

"I am going to teach you how to chill," he told me, determined.

"You are?" I questioned.

"Starting with a party," he said. My eyes widened.

"No, Austin! Absolutely not!" I protested, shaking my head. As if I could go to a party - I'd probably hyperventilate before even getting out of the car. The last party I went to was in the tenth grade and it was a back to school party. Though, I must admit that it was quite fun and the teacher's were pretty cool-

Interrupting my thoughts, Austin questioned, "Why not? It's a good way for you to chill!"

"Or die!" I exclaimed. Austin rolled his eyes.

"You can't die at a party," he said, sending me a look.

"Actually, I read in the paper once-"

"That's only if you drink more than your body can handle or if you do drugs, maybe play a bad round of some sick game," Austin said, waving his hand dismissively. "We won't do that stuff. We'll just...chill out!"

"Just chill out?" I questioned him. I wondered if a vein popped in my skull. "You can't chill out at a party - no, no, I'm not going. You can't make me."

**. . . . **

"I can't believe you made me come to a party," I grumbled to Austin, my arms folded in front of my chest. Austin smirked at me as he pulled onto another road where I could already hear the thick beats of the music from the party house.

"You'll love it," he assured me.

"I'll hate it," I retorted. "Austin, I don't belong at parties and I'm pretty sure it won't make me chill out. I'm awkward... and crowded places make me nervous."

"Well, don't be nervous," he replied. I gave him a flat look.

"That's like cutting someone and telling them not to bleed," I deadpanned. Austin shook his head.

"A party is the perfect place to just...let it all out! Your worries, anxiety, sadness, anger." Austin said.

"How?" I quizzed, unconvinced, "It's just a house, filled with weird people and smells awful, with the music turned up too loud."

"Exactly!" Austin said, "Now you're getting it!"

I grunted, "Austin!"

"There's nothing better than being able to ditch reality and have some fun for a little while. Knowing you, you need the fun," Austin grimaced. I glared at him. I felt the car come to a stop. I gripped the door handle.

"Why did we stop?" I asked, panicked.

He gave me an odd look. "Because we're here." Austin pointed towards the house where more guests were walking into the house. It looked like a stupid high school party and as I recall, I graduated high school on the honor roll!

"Is this a high school party?" I questioned, looking at Austin.

He grinned boyishly at me, "Yep!"

"Austin, we can't! We're not in high school!"

"They don't know that," he sang out as he opened his car door.

"No, Austin, wait-" _Slam_. I frowned. Austin turned around and stared at me through the windshield, motioning for me to get out of the car. I sighed-slash-groaned. I reached for the door handle, my fingers trembling. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Thatta girl," Austin grinned teasingly, "Keep it coming. Baby steps, Ally. Baby steps. Just a little further, you're almost beside me," he cooed, encouragingly. I punched his shoulder. "Ow!" he frowned at me. "You hit like a boy."

"Good," I snarled. Austin and I walked towards the door, too fast for my liking. Why were we already at the porch so quick?! I don't want to race to my death!

"Ally," Austin said.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're sort of..." he glanced down at his hand that I hadn't noticed I was squeezing and then looked back at me, his eye brows were arched. I quickly tore my hand from his grip.

"Sorry," I said, but there was no point in me letting go of his hand because when we started walking again, I gripped it tighter than before. Austin shook his head as we made it up the porch steps.

Soon enough, we were inside the house and my nightmare came true! No, I didn't die, but I felt like I was going to. My face paled as I took a look at the wild teenagers who were dancing like animals while slurping down beer. I am so happy that I was raised like a normal human being, because _this _is not normal!

"See, it's not so bad," Austin said before looking at me. His grin slowly faded, before giving me a flat look, "You can't seriously still be scared."

I gave him a look, "You can't seriously _not_ be scared! Look at them! Animals! Everywhere! They should be caged!"

Austin rolled his eyes, "Come on." He tugged on my hand, pulling me further into the house. I tried dragging my feet, trying to hold back from going any further into this circus. Austin pressed his lips together as he used more strength to tug me along, "Stop...Resisting..." he grunted.

"You can't do this! Don't do this to me!" I cried out, my grip getting tighter and tighter onto his hand the further he pulled me through the crowds of people. My insides were jumping. I glanced over at Austin who wasn't focused on me anymore. He was gazing around the party, looking as if it were just any other ordinary day. How?! This isn't normal! How can he treat it like it's perfectly fine? It is not fine! Not even close!

Somebody shoulder bumped me. I staggered to the side, glancing over at the stranger who walked sluggishly towards the stairs. He didn't even apologize! What did I say? Animals!

As we drifted further into the crowd, random strangers greeting Austin as he walked by, my lungs started to feel heavy and my chest felt tight. I couldn't breathe, but I wasn't sure I wanted to either. Who knows what these animals could have done to it. I'd rather not gulp down contaminated air.

Somehow Austin's arm managed to yank me forward and pull me into his side. He let go of my hand, to wrap his arm around my neck. "See, What did I tell you? It's perfectly fine."

"Sure," I squeaked. He looked down at me.

"Well, don't hold your breath!" Austin said, "It's stuffy, not poisoned."

"It's probably poisoned," I replied. Austin shook his head. Finally, Austin squeezed through people and I cringed when touching the shoulders and arms of anybody who was drugged or drunk before he made it a couch that was vacant. He unwrapped his arm from me and my face immediately went white. What is he doing? He can't leave me! Oh. He's just sitting down. Okay, okay, I can do this. Just sit on the couch, sit on the couch, sit on the - I can't sit on the couch.

"What's wrong now?" Austin glowered at me.

"It's...It's gross. It's dirty," I said, scrunching my nose.

"Are you kidding me?" Austin's voice got slightly louder. He reached out for me and pulled me down. I squealed as I fell onto the couch next to him. "Now, let's chill. Just watch the people around you, observe. You're good at that, aren't you?"

"I guess so," I murmured, shifting my shaking body towards Austin's side. I grabbed his arm, wrapping it around my shoulder, trying to sink into his side because there might be a possibility that if I sink, I'll disappear.

Austin surprised me when he responded by tightening his grip around me, we were now practically flesh on flesh. When a couple dropped down on the couch, next to me, making out, I squirmed slightly before snaking my arms around Austin's torso and practically hiding into his body.

"They're just teens, totally harmless," Austin said. I kept holding onto Austin, my face almost buried into his chest. I nearly froze when I felt Austin drawing patterns on my back with his finger tips, but it was relaxing, to be totally honest.

And then we just sat like that for the rest of the night: My body pressed against his with his arm slung over my shoulder, my arms wound around his torso, and his finger tips lightly touching my back in soothing motions while we watched the wild teens gulp liquor and scream over the beat of the music. But none of it bothered me while I felt safe and protected by Austin's presence.

That's when it dawned on me: I _chilled out!_


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting on the dock, swinging my legs back and forth, I struggled to find lyrics. I stared down at the songbook in my lap. The words from the previous pages screamed at me, taunting me with the fact that I truly did have writer's block. I inwardly groaned. I decided to waste time by writing out lists. I loved writing lists about anything. It passed time and it made me feel content somehow. Lists are just...cool.

_WHAT I LOOK FOR IN A MAN:_

_- Has beautiful eyes_

_- Kind_

_-Funny_

_-Makes me feel special_

_-Not too serious, but not too outgoing_

_- Likes cats_

_-Somebody who knows that I'm __**always**__ right_

_-Doesn't like to argue_

_-Has nice hair_

_-Showers regularly_

_-Smells nice_

_-Makes me feel safe _

_-Sticks up for me_

_-Smart_

_-Good kisser_

_-Cute_

_-Likes to cuddle_

_-Comforts me when I'm sad_

_-Loves my awful laugh_

_-Thinks tha..._

I gasped when I was bumped in the back, causing my pen to fall into the water. "No!" I cried. That was my favourite pen. The ink always rolled smoothly along the paper and it had a grippy fabric around it so I wouldn't get a hand cramp or blisters.

I noticed the shadow towering about me and the sound of gruff chuckling. I glanced up. I frowned, "I should have known it was you," I glared at Austin. He grinned and sat down beside me. I hadn't seen Austin since he took me to that party a few days ago. I still don't have his number. If he was going to be my friend, we should probably swap numbers.

"I didn't mean for you to drop your pen," he told me honestly.

"Whatever," I murmured. He laughed slightly.

"What were you doing anyways?" he questioned. I was going to hide my book when he snatched it, smirking. Austin held it away from me when I fought for it.

"Austin!" I hissed, "It's my book! Give it back!"

He read it out loud word for word. I was fuming. I was happy nobody cared enough to listen to what he was saying because this was rather embarrassing and I knew he would tease me for it. At least I thought he would, instead his mood just dropped and he handed me the book. With all seriousness, he said, "Stop making lists about your dream guy. People are human, they're not a list. If you fall in love with someone, they won't have all the characteristics on your list. People all have flaws."

I never quite expected to hear that from him, nor had I ever thought about my Dream Guy Lists that way. Maybe that was why I couldn't find him, why I couldn't find the man of my dreams. Perhaps I had set up too many boarders and expectations that he probably slipped right through my finger tips.

"I know people have flaws," I said, instead of accepting that he was right. Austin sighed and shook his head. I closed my book. "I was just bored anyways."

"No inspiration?" he guessed.

Instead of answering him, I questioned, "Where have you been these last few days?"

He smirked at me, "Did you miss me?"

_Actually I had._"No, it was just a question."

"Sure," he said, unconvinced, "I went to my parents," he answered after a moment. I looked at him.

"You never mentioned you were going to your parents," I told him. Austin shrugged.

"Well, it's not all that exciting," he replied. He tossed a rock into the water that had been sitting beside him. I counted the ripples in the water.

"I'm guessing they don't live here?" I questioned.

"No, they live in Orlando," he said, "In a huge house that they shouldn't have because they're the only two people staying in it."

I laughed slightly, "Did you move to Miami on your own?" I queried.

"No, I've actually lived here since I was a kid. They moved to Orlando a couple years ago. I guess they got sick of it here. My Mom claims that she hates the heat here, but I guess she's scared to leave Florida because every time my Dad comments about leaving the state, she starts reliving good memories." Austin said.

I laughed. The small story he shared made me miss my parents, but I forced myself not to go there. When I missed my parents, I always turned into a total mess. It's unfair really, having to live life without them. You never truly realize how much they mean to you, how much your life revolves around them, until they're gone. I would give anything just to have one last visit with my Mom or one last dinner with my Dad.

"What's wrong?" Austin suddenly said, his voice sounding alarmed. I looked over at him and I felt something fall from my cheek from the swift movement. I had started crying. I turned my head away immediately, brushing my fingers along my cheeks, drying the wetness.

"Nothing," I shook my head and forced out a laugh, "That was...That was just a...a nice story." Well, that was an awful excuse.

Austin frowned at me. I hadn't realized that he had shifted closer, his arm around me. "Did I say something?" he questioned, not believing my excuse. Well, I wouldn't have believed me either if I was Austin.

"No, no," I shook my head, blinking until my eyes were dry. I never cried in front of people and I wasn't going to start now. "You didn't...You didn't say anything," a smile curled onto my lips as I gave him my best convincing look but I don't think it did much because his frown didn't go away. "I just think...I just think that's funny, I guess. You sound like you have a nice family."

His frowned deepened as he dropped his arm that had been touching my shoulder. He folded his hands into his lap. I looked over at him confused. He stared at the water. "I don't really," he said, "My parents fight all the time. They have since I was really little. It's not just like simple arguments either, they literally fight. They scream and yell at each other all the time, insult one another, it's horrible." I was going to comfort him when he smirked over at me, building up his giant, big, brick wall again, "But they're still going strong and married. I give props to those two."

"You don't have to do that around me," I assured him, shaking my head, "You don't have to pretend like you don't mind that they fight. It's normal to feel sad when your parents don't quite get along." Austin shook his head, staring off at the water again. Then it hit me: "Is that why you don't like love, Austin?"

Austin looked at me suddenly, his eyes a big larger, "What?" he questioned.

"It is!" I exclaimed, feeling satisfied that I'd figured him out before my ego quickly deflated because I felt bad for him. "Austin, you don't have to be afraid to love somebody because of your parents-"

Austin suddenly stood up, "Don't, Ally," he said, "Don't pretend like you know me because you don't."

"Well, I'm trying to know you," I said, looking up at him, "That's why we talk. To get to know each other."

"You only talk to me because you want to know who I am?" asked Austin, staring down at me.

"Well, Yeah. That's what friends do. They get to know each other so they can understand one another better," I replied, "Well, that and I really like your company." I blushed when I admitted that. I couldn't lie to him though, I really did enjoy his company. He kept me smiling, even though he did annoy me a lot, but he was pretty cheery and uplifting.

He suddenly sat down again. "Everybody enjoys my company," Austin said smugly.

"So, that's it? You were angry for some unknown reason and now you're yourself?" I questioned, "Talk about mood swings."

I heard him chuckling beside me. "Sorry," he apologized. I slowly looked over at him.

"Why can't I know you?" I questioned. He looked at me, confused. "I shouldn't pretend to know, because I don't." I repeated his words. He looked away from me and stared out at the water, squinting from the sun's hot ray's. "I don't know you, but you should let me."

"Ally," he said, sighing. "I don't mean to push you away-"

"Then why are you?" I asked.

"Ally, you're a great person...You're talented and I appreciate you writing those songs for me, but don't even bother trying to get close to me because I push everyone away. It's not just you. I'm not friendship material...I don't think I was made to carry on friendships with people." he explained.

"You said your roommate is your best friend," I pointed out.

"Yes, but that's Dez. He doesn't generally care about me, I guess he does, but not in a way...Not in a way you might." Austin said. I looked over at him suddenly. "It worries me because I can feel myself getting close to you, Ally and I don't want that. I don't want to be close to you." _That hurt._

I looked away from him and stared out at the water. What was so wrong with me? I can't find a guy who likes me and I finally find a friend and he doesn't even want to be close with me. What was so wrong about me? What was the turn off?

"It has nothing to do with you," Austin quickly said, "It's all me. I just...I'm not meant to get close with people...you, of all people, should know that by now."

"That's not true," I said. Austin looked over at me. "Just because you tell yourself that doesn't mean it's the truth."

"Ally, I don't like being close with people," Austin said firmly. "I don't like the feeling, I don't like the thought, I don't like the action. I'm comfortable being by myself, having my own mind. I prefer to stay in my comfort zone."

"You'll never get anywhere-"

"I don't want to get anywhere," Austin interjected.

"Austin, if you don't get out of your comfort zone, you'll just be lonely. Like...forever." I said, "You don't want that. You don't want to die an angry, bitter, old man. You want to be happy and appreciate life. Love makes you appreciate all things. Good or bad."

"Really? Because I don't appreciate how many times my parents fight or the things that they've put me through as a kid," he said sourly. "My Dad didn't even show up to my ninth birthday party because he wanted to go to his office party instead. My Mom didn't go to my ninth grade talent show like she'd promised and one time, they both embarrassed me on my sixteenth birthday because I had a group of friends over and they decided that was the perfect time to start a fight. My Mom was throwing things at my Dad and Dad was insulting her. Why should I appreciate any of that?"

I was silent for a moment before my brain mustered up something, "Well, despite all of that, they're still together and they're still here."

"Well, yeah," Austin rolled his eyes, "But how am I supposed to appreciate love if it doesn't exist? Don't tell me it does because they are the perfect example of why it doesn't."

"But there's some reason why they haven't left each other. They fight and fight, but they don't have the courage to leave because they love each other. Maybe they just...have a hard time seeing that they both have flaws, or maybe they just don't see eye to eye. Maybe they just need to learn how to understand one another." I said.

Austin shook his head, "You believe in something that doesn't exist. This is marriage, Ally. Not some cheap romance novel."

"Love does exist, Austin," I sighed, "I know it does! My parents were fine examples that it does."

Austin rolled his eyes again, "If you want me to believe so bad...Why don't you take me to see your parents? Maybe that would change something!" he said bitterly. My heart picked up. I didn't exactly like explaining my past to someone. I couldn't exactly convince anybody that love was real through my parents, they wouldn't get to see it. "Hm? Why don't you?"

"Alright," I said, surprising myself. "I'll take you to see them if that's what you want." I gulped. "Let's go."

"Great," Austin said, but he was still in a little bit of a mood and it wasn't hard to notice that. We both stood up and started walking down the dock. I was gulping. I hated thinking about my past, I didn't want to live in it but I knew this time would come. When I'd need to reveal it to someone.

He got into the passenger side of my car and I hopped into the driver's side. We buckled up and took off down the road. My hands were clenching the wheel but he didn't notice. We sat in comfortable silence until he finally broke it by exclaiming that he loved the song that had come on the radio. He turned up the volume and started singing along.

I laughed softly and focused on the road. Eventually, the song ended and I turned down the radio. We had occasional conversations about random things. I never knew what to expect when I was sitting with Austin. One moment he could be explaining to me how the guitar was so perfectly designed and then the next he'd be ranting about why I needed to learn how to love pancakes.

Austin was tapping his finger to the light beat of the music that was playing very lowly in the car when he suddenly frowned in confusion when I turned right, "Wait, what are you doing? Why are you turning...into the...the cemetery?" His voice faltered at the end of his question. I saw him tense from my peripheral vision. He took a deep breath, "Ally..." he said softly.

Holding back my emotions, "It's just a little further!" I told him, pointing ahead. He slowly sunk back into his seat. I wondered what he was thinking. Finally, I stopped my car and got out. Austin got out as well and I waved him to follow me. He slowly followed my footsteps.

I stopped in front of a marble headstone. I felt Austin standing beside me. I folded my arms in front of my chest, my muscles always seemed to tense up when I was at this stupid place. I glanced around, wondering how long I could stare at their monument before I would start crying. Like I said, I don't cry in front of people and I wasn't going to start now.

**LESTER A. DAWSON**

**APRIL 8 1964 - OCTOBER 5 2003**

**PENNY R. DAWSON**

**FEBRUARY 14 1965 - JULY 18 2007**

It was eerily quiet while the wind played with my hair and I stared down at the headstones. My eyelids ached with tears that wanted to fill my eyes. They won me over, pooling in my chocolate irises. "Love has to be real," I croaked, "Because if it wasn't...It would never hurt this much."

Austin wrapped an arm around me swiftly, pulling me towards his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and found myself crying into his chest. I reminded myself that I wasn't supposed to cry in front of people, but I didn't care anymore. I felt that this was an exception, because, well, it was my parents.

Austin rubbed soothing circles on my back while I dampened his shirt with my tears. The comfort of Austin made me cry harder. It was something I never had. Sure, Trish was around when they had passed away, but she never held me. She used to just pat my shoulder and assure me that she was there and that she was okay. Although, I do recall Trish coming over to my house every day after my Mom had died.

I felt Austin press his lips onto my hair, "You didn't need to bring me here," he told me softly, not letting me go.

"I wanted to," I whispered, my voice shaking. I never exactly spent much time here. I really only came on Mother's Day and Father's Day and on the anniversary's of their death. I expected Austin to push me away after a little while but he never did. He continued to hold me and rub my back. If gestures could speak, his would say 'I'm so sorry' and perhaps 'I'm here'.

"Come on," Austin whispered after I'd cried into his chest for only god knows how long. He led me to the car. I was sitting in the passenger's seat this time. Austin obviously didn't think I was stable enough to drive. I wasn't, either. I'd probably kill us from not being able to see the road due to the river in my eyes.

The doors were shut but Austin didn't put the car into drive, we just sat in silence. It was odd that Austin wasn't making any witty remarks, but I guess he felt like it wasn't his place right now. It wasn't either. This was important to me and I probably would slap anybody who made a sly comment.

Finally, feeling able to talk, I said, "My Dad died when I was eleven." I wondered if my eyes looked like raspberries by now. "He was hit by a drunk driver. My Mom died when I was fifteen. But it was expected; she was diagnosed with a tumor in her brain when I was fourteen. When she was gone, I lived with my Aunt until I was 18. Then I moved in with Trish." I sniffed. Austin was staring at me, listening intensely.

"Wow," he whispered, swallowing hard as if the situation affected him, too. I kind of hoped it did, because I wanted to feel like I mattered to someone.

"I guess...the reason I want love so bad...I guess it's because I want somebody to fill that void in my heart. I know that sounds stupid, but it's the truth," I said, voice shaking.

Austin shook his head, "No...No, it's not stupid. I understand now." he said. He suddenly started the car again. "Let's go to back to my place, hey?" he glanced at me. I nodded my head, wiping at my cheeks where the tears were still falling onto. "Dez is back tomorrow, you know, the guy who you assumed might be the one for you?" Austin smirked over at me. I laughed slightly.

We got to Austin's apartment and the tears had dried uncomfortably on my cheeks. People had been glancing at me all the way towards his place. I figured I must look awful, but I didn't want to look into the mirror because I assumed that it would make me feel worse.

"I don't have any more cookie dough, but I've got tons of pickles. Lots of 'em. I've picked up on the fact that you enjoy pickles so...here." Austin said, handing me the entire jar. I gasped excitedly and took the jar. He laughed slightly. I took a pickle and started munching on it happily.

"Austin," I said, after feeling his stare on me for a while. He arched his eye brows at me. "Please, don't pity me now."

"I'm not," Austin said, "I won't."

I slowly nodded and walked away into the living room area. Austin followed behind.

**That was chapter niiiiine.**

**I'm not sure if I got her parent's death dates correct with age, but I'm not a math whiz and I didn't feel inclined to try. But a reminder Ally is 21 in the year 2014, she's not 18, so the ages probably won't match if you attempted to calculate it from 1995 or something. Anyways, there! Oh, by the way, this isn't proofread.**

**Actually, I never proofread my work. lmao. **

**REVIEWS ARE COOL, REMEMBER THAT.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Austin's POV_

My plans were totally ruined. All of them. They were just tossed into the thought-shredding machine and torn into long strips that can never be reassembled. I had realized that Ally and I were starting to get close and I kept having this aching feeling in my chest that I should just tell Ally everything on my mind, everything that's happened that made me dislike love so much. Not saying that the feeling of trust scares me...No...Pfft, never - Maybe a little bit. But I never got close to anyone. Even Dez doesn't know much about me. He's heard about my rational resentment towards love and the fact that my parents fight non-effing-stop, but even as my best friend, he doesn't know everything. Ally, on the other hand, was starting to know everything. _Not good. Not good. The hazard lights are flashing. Warning. Warning. Stop. Stop. Abort mission, Austin, Abort mission!_ This friendship was a mistake, I should've just spilled that coffee on her and laughed. I should have cut her hand when I accidentally tipped those records all over her. I should not have been a nice guy about it. I should not have argued with her over pianos and guitars. (Although her opinion is wrong and she knows it!)

But I did. Ally and I have become good friends. That should be a good thing, right? Wrong. I'm pretty good at shutting people out. It's a simple two step procedure; Step one: Smirk. Step two: Witty comment. There. Done. They'll never get to you.

But Ally. Friggen Ally just friggen... does whatever the hell she does and wants, she picks and prods at your little front, the one thing that can protect you from feeling anything, and she just tears the whole effing thing apart! And she does it like it's nobody's business. The worst part: she doesn't even know she's doing it. She just gives you that sweet smile and tells you about her day or maybe tells you how she's feeling and then suddenly, words are just spilling from your lips. You can't even stop yourself either, it just happens. You can shout, yelp, scream at yourself to shut up, but nope, you just keep going!

It wasn't like I shared too much on that dock, though. I hadn't exactly told her everything. But I was starting to surface in front of her. I was starting to show her why I don't believe in love. I don't fool her, she knows I'm afraid. When I made that discovery, I made the plan! Plan: Push Ally Away. Ally had gotten too close for my liking and I was pushing her away, letting her drift, drift away. _See you later, Ally. Don't come back, Ally. Stay right there, Ally. Don't move another step, Ally. Dear God, Ally, why did you take another step!?_

There it is again. _The thump-thump I must tell, Ally!_ I wish my mother had taught me how to sew, because if I could sew my lips shut, Ally wouldn't know a damn thing about me. But I think I was getting somewhere, I really was. I nearly had pushed her right out...until she mentioned that she liked being my friend and my heart randomly fluttered - like, what the hell was that about?! It was kinda like how it ached to tell her stuff that I didn't even like admitting to myself.

Things only grew worse when I request to meet her parents: I had no effing clue that her parents were dead! I felt like a moron! A conceited moron. An un-thoughtful moron. An asshole moron. A jerk-moron. I'm all of those things. But how was I supposed to know? Ally never mentioned or made comments about their death. She talks about them like they're still here. Although, I do recall the times I was too air-headed to catch on every time she said 'my parents _used to_' or 'well, i watch_ed_ my parents'. Everything had always been spoken in past-tense. Why hadn't I noticed? Oh, right, because I'm Austin Moon.

Well, I can't push her away now. I mean, I could, but I won't. I won't because she opened up to me in front of those marble stones. She cried onto my shirt, she grasped me as if I was the only thing able to take her pain away, she shared the stories in the car, she made me feel something I didn't know I could feel: Empathy. If I pushed her away after she made herself vulnerable for me, I'd be a jackass. (Unlike Ally, I don't mind swearing. Swearing really put the emphasis on things.)

Now, Ally sits tucked under my arm and dear god, I'm so nervous. Why am I nervous? She's fast asleep, probably exhausted from the river that had flowed out of her eyes until they were shriveling and nearly pruned. My arm is wrapped around her. Worst part: this time she didn't pull it around her shoulder like that time at the party, I had wrapped it around her as if I wanted to shield her from the world. Oh my god, I felt so protective over her and I didn't know why. Well, Ally has become a good friend, I should feel protective over her.

I lied to her today though; I told her that I don't and won't pity her, but I do. Okay, maybe I don't pity Ally, but I feel awful for her. I mean, her dad died and then her mother dies four years later. Both of which happen when she's a very young girl. They were hardly in her life, yet here I am, complaining about my parents that are _still here_.

Before I can stop myself, my lips press against her head. My eyes widened and I stiffly sit straight. Why did I kiss her head? It's okay, she's a friend. A friend who makes me smile just from seeing her face. A friend who looked nice in my t-shirt. A friend who, right now, is making my heart beat a mile a minute.

_What is wrong with me?_

I see Ally's face in my mind: her eyes red and puffy, her trembling lips as she explains how her parents passed away. I cringe remembering. "What's wrong?" I hear Ally mutter gruffly. I look down at her.

"What?" I questioned, subconsciously tightening my grasp about her shoulder and keeping her flesh pressed against mine. I ignore the TV that's playing a re-run of Seinfeld.

"You keep cringing and shifting around," she said, her voice clouded with sleep.

"Sorry," I murmur, realizing that I must've woke her up. She shakes her head.

"Don't be. I'm sorry for falling asleep," she apologizes, her cheeks tinting into a light pink. She looks up at me and frowns in confusion. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"What?" I blurt, realizing the odd curl my lips have made. _Damn things, can't get them to stay shut or stay in a straight line. _"I'm not," I deny, but it was obvious that I was. I shake my head.

"You're not falling for me, are you?" she teases. I laugh and hit her shoulder lightly as she straightens up on the couch. She giggles, too. I wonder how she smiles so much considering what she's been through. I wonder how she's not afraid to love anyone after the only people she's ever loved have both died. She sighs, her mood dropping. "You _do_ see me differently now. I told you not to pity me."

"I'm not pitying you," I promised.

"You are, Austin. It's in your face. People used to always give me that face." she said.

"What face?" I questioned.

"That aw-poor-thing face," she frowned. The pout looked cute on her face. I didn't just think that. _Damn thoughts. Wander away, thoughts, you wander away! _

"I don't pity you and I don't think you're a poor thing. You're too annoying." I said. She smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. They were still slightly puffy and it looked odd to see her sad. She was normally smiling and giddy. I praise myself for being able to talk smoothly despite how much empathy I was feeling.

Ally got up, pulling away from the embrace of my arm. My side instantly felt cold. I ignored the empty feeling that occurred. I watched her walk towards my kitchen where she grabbed the pickle jar and fished out another pickle with her fingers. I smiled slightly. She was really beautiful, to be honest. The way her doe eyes were framed by thin, arched brows and her chestnut hair fell along her shoulders in waves that complimented her milky skin. When I first met her, she was an average looking girl. I used to silently agree with myself that I had seen much prettier women in my life time...When had Ally suddenly become the most beautiful of them all? Especially with swollen red eyes and a sniffle occurring from her pointed nose every now and again.

Catching myself in the act of studying her beauty, I forced myself to look away. My God, it's Ally. I can't be fantasizing about her. I mean, well, _It's Ally! _(Which might be exactly why I'm having these thoughts.) Ally was beautiful and she was kind, sweet, energetic, loving, generous - I stop my multiplying thoughts before they can go any further. _Thoughts, piss off._ Ally was off limits, by all costs. I will never, _ever_, allow myself to come any closer to her than I already am. I was comfortable here and if I got any closer, I wasn't sure what I might do. I didn't want to play Ally either. Playing other hearts didn't seem to bother me much, but I nearly lose my breath if I think about making Ally cry.

To be honest, Ally always seemed to have valid points on love that made me question what I believed. She was mature about it as well; she was different. She wasn't what I thought. I'd always assumed she wanted love because she just simply wanted to wear a white dress and say: 'I do' or to flaunt to her friends, saying: 'Yes, I have a boyfriend/fiancé/husband!' but instead, she wants to fall in love because she wants to share happiness with somebody, she wants to live a life with someone. See, What did I tell you? Ally was just different from everyone else. I think I'm starting to admire her.

"Austin?" I hear her soft voice. I drift out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You seemed really out of it just now."

I smiled slightly, "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you good?" I questioned.

"I'm good," she grins at me.

"Good," I said. She giggled lightly. She slowly steps towards me and sits down next to me again. My heart feels warm and it flutters but I pass it off for indigestion. She tucks herself against me, bringing her legs up until she was curled up into a little ball beside me. My arm wraps around her, keeping her close. I always enjoyed Ally's company, ever since I met her, but there was something odd about her company now. I seemed to like it, but I liked it too much. Something was going on here and I needed to figure out what it was.

The door opens and Ally jumps. I looked over to stare the intruder in the eyes but I see it's my best friend. A grin splits my face into two. I jump up from the couch leaving Ally to dwell inside her own confusion. "Dez!" I shouted, walking towards the ginger as we displayed our _awesome _handshake right away. We had made it up when we were kids and it still felt right to do it.

"I missed you, buddy," he said sincerely, a hand on my shoulder. That's when his hands glance over my shoulder and he notices Ally. He cranes his neck, getting a good look. He looks back at me, eyes confused. "Oh, You never told me about a girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend/she's not my girlfriend," Ally and I say in unison.

"Oh..." Dez lets out. I quickly remember what Ally had said about him possibly being her future husband. I slowly look over my shoulder at her and I can see it in her eyes that there is no interest in him at all. I smirk. She blushed slightly. I chuckled.

"Dez meet Ally, Ally meet Dez." I introduced. Dez nodded at her but rudely doesn't walk over to her to shake her hand. Ally and I both ignored it. Dez takes out his camera.

"I took so many pictures, Austin," Dez informs me. I nodded slowly. "Like, there's this one of-"

"-Well, I should probably go," Ally interrupted him, getting up from the couch. I suddenly feel this burning feeling in my gut. It's directed towards Dez. I am unsure why I felt a resentment towards him. I just don't seem to want Ally to leave.

"You...You don't have to go," I said. She looks at me and I notice the makeup smudges beneath her bottom eye lashes. She smiles slightly.

"I should," she said, "I need to get to Sonic Boom anyways."

For a moment, I contemplated ditching Dez to go to work with her. Geez, What is going on with me? I'm starting to piss myself off. I nodded. "Well...Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked her suddenly. Again, What is going on with me?

Ally laughed softly, "Most likely."

"Okay," I said. She's hesitant before she finally slips into her shoes. She says goodbye to Dez and tells him that she was grateful to meet him before she left the apartment.

When the door shuts tightly, Dez drops his camera on the table and gives me an unconvinced look, "That not together stuff is garbage!" he suddenly spat, "I thought you didn't believe in love and wanted nothing to do with it."

"Dez, she's a friend," I assured him, "She wrote a couple of songs for me to sing at Melody's Diner. They're really good. I just bumped into her one day and we decided to hang out. She likes music, too. She works at a music store and she sings, writes, and plays instruments. She's also-" I saw the look on Dez's face.

I realized something: I had started babbling about Ally Dawson. Something was really wrong. I don't know why I was acting like this. It seemed to only start at the cemetery when I pulled her in for a hug. I don't know what happened but I felt adrenaline surge through me and I just wanted to fight the off world and hold her close. I recall a couple thoughts that had entered my mind in that moment: _1)_ _I'm not going to let anything bad happen to __**my **__Ally. 2) I wonder why this is bothering me so much. It's not like I knew her parents. Hm. Maybe I've suddenly grown this new trait of empathy. Oh, no, Ally's contagious. 3) Ally's body fits so perfectly in my arms. I don't want to let her go. _

"Are you sure there's, uh, nothing there?" Dez questioned, suddenly messing with his camera again with a concentrated look on his face.

"There's nothing. She's just my friend. Besides, she wants to find Mr. Right." I rolled my eyes. Dez chuckled lightly.

"That's so adorable," he said.

"She is really adorable. She scrunches her nose when she's confused, disgusted, and when she laughs," I told him.

"What?" he narrows his eyes in confusion, "No, I meant this squirrel. I snapped this shot when he was stealing a small acorn from another squirrel," Dez said, showing me the photo of a squirrel clutching an acorn. I felt slightly embarrassed. "You should've seen the fight between these two little guys. I got it on video, too." he told me.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "That's...cool."

"So, you think she's adorable?" Dez questioned, glancing at me and then back to his camera.

"No!" I denied, "I was just agreeing because...because I thought you were saying that she was and...and I don't...I didn't want to be mean." I stammered. But really, who didn't think Ally was adorable? She stood at the height of 5'2 and talked about love as if she's experienced it ten times over. Sometimes her words were so wise that I questioned her age.

"Sure," he said, sarcastically, "Look at this pancake," he said.

My eyes widened and I stole the camera away from him. "Dude! That's a stack of eight pancakes!" I think my eyes were sparkling with wonder. "Awesome!" We did our handshake again. Sometimes I think we do it too often.

"I also found this huge jar of pickles!" Dez said, clicking a button that showed a picture of a giant pickle jar and Dez standing next to it. It was taller than him. How the hell does a pickle become taller than a man?

I smiled, "Ally loves pickles. They're her favourite." I felt a stare drilling into the side of my face. I looked over and saw Dez staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Dude, you like her," he said.

"What?" My eyes widened. Me? Like Ally? Psssh! That's the stupidest thing Dez has ever said. Then again, he was never the brightest star in the sky. "Dude, no! Ally is...Ally. She's a goody-two-shoes, she can't even swear, and she's crazy for love. She's ridiculous and she's pretty annoying. She's weird, too." I explained to Dez, "And we're totally opposite. But she's super nice, she's generous, she loves to get to know people, and she likes to sit at Miami Beach to get inspiration for her songwriting. She also likes to make lists, which I think isn't a bad idea. She loves music, too. You should see how lyrics just come rolling out of her head. It's so cool, dude. She's really talented-"

I stopped because Dez just stared at me blankly. I realized what I had just done. I shook my head. I said, "It's not what you think, Dez."

"Really? Because it sounds like you can't stop talking about her." Dez said. How was I going to reply to that? I did just babble about Ally.

"Well, I don't like her. I think she's just a really cool friend." I said.

"She _was_ pretty - you wouldn't mind if I asked her out, would you?" Dez questioned me, nudging my side.

I felt this acidic feeling coat my heart black. My lips curled downwards into a frown, "You're not going anywhere near Ally. She's _mine_." I snapped. I felt the color drain from my face as Dez only smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and I slapped Dez's side. "Dez, this isn't funny."

"But it is," he said, matter of factly while he grasped my shoulder. I shook my head.

"No, I don't like Ally."

"But she's _yours_." Dez guffawed. I glared at him. "Just face the fact, Austin. You like this Ally person whom I just met a couple of minutes ago. For you to fall that fast, she must be something. You have my blessing."

"Your blessing?" I echoed.

Dez nodded, before he got distracted by the camera, taking it out of my hands. He started talking but I couldn't hear him beneath my own thoughts. How do I like Ally? When did I start liking her? Why do I like her? This wasn't normal. I don't fall for girls, girls are supposed to fall for me. This wasn't right. My heart started pounding. I hadn't pushed Ally away soon enough and I was very afraid of what that meant. I was afraid of what I was feeling; instant happiness thinking of her, the giddiness when I remember how adorable she is, the jealousy when I think about her wanting somebody else, the anger that I've fallen for her, the want for her. The worst part of it all: I wasn't sure I could push her away now.

I shook my head and reached a conclusion: I didn't like Ally. I just valued our friendship so much. I was...I was like a brother! Yeah...Yeah, that's it! A brother! Ally is nothing more than a sister to me.

Unfortunately, the twist in my stomach tried to convince me otherwise.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ally's POV_

I couldn't believe I had let myself get that vulnerable in front of Austin yesterday. I was pretty embarrassed, to say the least. I was pretty open with my feelings when it came to songwriting or talking to my friends about a couple of my feelings, but nobody had ever seen that side of me, the broken side of a girl who is scarred from her past.

It was no surprise that I had crossed some sort of line for Austin, too. How could I just cry like that? I must have made him so awkward and I'm hating myself for it. I remind myself that he hugged me first, but did he have a choice? He could have just stood there and let me cry, he didn't have to hug me, but he probably felt obligated. It was thoughtless of me to just subject myself like that to someone. Although, Austin hadn't wanted me to leave either and he continued to ask if I was okay, so he had to care about how I felt at least a little bit. If he hadn't, he could've made up an excuse on why I had to leave.

My bedroom door swung open and a very exhausted Trish appeared in the doorway. I looked over, pulling my hands away from the keyboard that I was tinkering with. She didn't say anything, she just gave me a look. I didn't quite catch on as I said, "Yes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Some people aren't nocturnal like you, some people actually want to sleep at night. What do you think you're doing?" she croaked, groggily. I looked back at my piano and realized that I had totally ignored the fact that it was two in the morning and Trish was sleeping.

"Sorry," I winced, grabbing my sheet of music where I had messily scribbled down a couple of melodies. "I just had a song on my mind."

"And I respect that," she said sincerely before her soft eyes darkened, "But not right now, I want to sleep."

"Again, Sorry," I told her. She rolled her eyes, waving a dismissive hand at me and leaving my room. I glanced over at my door again before jotting down a couple lyrics that had crossed my mind. I hummed the melody to myself as I stared at the sheets of paper in my hands, analyzing the song I was writing.

I took a seat on my bedroom floor and leaned my back against my bed. I stared at my wall, lazily writing lyrics onto the paper I had sat down next to me while I hummed the melody to my song. Generally, I was focused and very lost in my songwriting, but not tonight. I couldn't get over what I had done to Austin. I couldn't decide whether I was embarrassed for showing my inner demons to him or the fact that I was nervous about what he thought now; Was he going to run away from me now? To cry in front of someone is to trust them, to trust them is to get close to them, Austin did _not _like getting close to anybody. I might've wrecked something.

I recalled texting him today considering that we've finally swapped numbers. He had answered every single text and he seemed fine. Not annoyed, or nervous, maybe a little bit cheery that I had texted him. Maybe I hadn't wrecked anything at all and I'm worried about nothing! Or I'm worried about the right thing's and I totally destroyed every little bondage I had made with him over the last couple of weeks.

I sighed and dropped my pen. I rested my head back against my bed, ignoring the throbbing in my tailbone from sitting in an awkward position. Austin was really the only friend I had that actually listened to my opinions (more people probably should because I have the best opinions) , he was the only friend I've ever had that has the same understanding for music as I do. I couldn't lose that. My heart pounded behind my breast bone. I better not have wrecked what we had because I had let myself get vulnerable. It's my fault really; I didn't have to bring him to the cemetery. I could have explained to him that my parents weren't around and nothing dramatic and deep would have happened.

I started to tell myself to focus on the fact that he hadn't started ignoring me, so that was always a good thing. He did also want to hang out again and he promised that he doesn't pity me even though I had caught the pitying look in his eyes.

I collected the sheets of paper that had lyrics messily scrawled all over it and set it on my bed as I stood up. I felt the need to get some fresh air, despite the fact that it was practically the middle of the night. I slipped into some leggings and pulled a sweatshirt over my head. My feet sat snuggly into some flats and I quietly exited mine and Trish's apartment.

Lyrics were still buzzing around in my mind, obviously not wanting me to take the break from the song. I pulled out my phone and recorded the lyrics into my notes before shoving my phone into the pocket of my sweatshirt. The wind was brushing against my cheeks in a nurturing way and I filled my lungs with the wanted air.

Walking alone in the dark was probably the best dumbest idea I've ever had, but I didn't let any insecure feelings of what belonged in the night bother me. Instead, I enjoyed the view of the moon that acted as a spotlight on the city of Miami and recalled the evening walks I used to have with my mother back when I was a little girl. Instead of letting the memory come running down my cheeks in the form of salty tears, I smiled. I watched my feet as they stepped along the hard pavement. I find myself at the dock.

I sit down at the edge staring at the rippling water that was calm at the moment. It sparkled beneath the moon's reflection. It was a lonely night, but somehow this loneliness comforted me. It was quiet, the kind that was often needed by such an introvert as I.

I slipped inside my thoughts and fell so deeply into them that I almost didn't catch the sound of shuffling feet. Pulling myself into reality, my stomach bubbled with anxiety. My heart picked up and my throat got tight making it nearly impossible for me to gulp down the lump that had made its home there. I wasn't stupid, so I didn't call out 'Hello?' or 'Who's there?' like those girls in the horror movies. Speaking of which, that's the stupidest thing you could ever do. Let alone, why would you greet an intruder or a killer? The fact is beyond me! But I might be pretty stupid, too, because I don't reach for my phone or try to shuffle to the side and hope that whoever was walking towards me didn't see me, I just sat there motionlessly. I didn't turn my head to sneak a glance at the stranger, I stared out at the water.

When the strangers starts talking to me, I know that there's no hiding now. "So, I'm not the only one who comes out here at night?" he asked, not taking a seat, just standing next to me.

I don't feel as threatened when I catch the sound of the stranger's voice. It's familiar, but I don't recognize it just yet. "Yeah," I manage to get the word passed my lips that I have just noticed have gone dry. I'm too scared to look at who is beside me.

From my peripheral vision, I do catch the actions of the stranger's muscles stiffening. He doesn't explain why he's gotten tense when he says, "It's always a lot cooler at night and nobody's really around. It's quite relaxing. A good place to think over things." That voice. It's too familiar...

"Agreed," I blurted. I somehow couldn't force more than one word out from my throat. I knew my voice would shake if I did. Then the stranger pulls his hands away from his and leans forward to take a look at my face. It would be obvious that I was trying to avoid his gaze if I just stared forward so I hold my breath and look at him. The breath leaves my lungs and the anxiety deflates. I know those brown eyes.

"Ally?" His eyes are wide.

"Austin, hey," I said, running a hand through my chestnut hair. "I didn't know that was you." I admit, honestly, but I leave the bit out where I thought he might have been a killer.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned me, still seeming slightly thrown off that the person he had been talking to was me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out at the water.

_Thinking about you. _"Wanted some fresh air."

He slumps down beside me, his arm brushing against mine. I ignore that I shivered and dismiss it for the cold air. "It's quarter after two in the morning. You should be in bed."

"I could say the same for you," I sent him a sideways glance. He smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"That's different. I always come out here. Besides, I'm a guy. You're a girl." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"Well..." he drawls, "If a stranger would have come up to you just now, he could hurt you. I'm a guy, nobody's going to bother me." He tosses out a rock into the water. He somehow always has a collection of rocks to toss into the water and it always makes me curious as to why he carries rocks around. He must be obsessed with skipping stones or something.

"Well, nothing happened so it's fine," I grinned at him. He shook his head. "What are you doing out here?"

"Like I said, I always come here. When I'm not sleeping anyways." Austin replied. He ran a hand through his blonde hair that was in a tousled mess. "It relaxes me out here and then I can go back and sleep. Is there a reason you're avoiding me?" he asked, staring out at the rippling water.

"What?" I blurted, looking at him, my eyes slightly wide.

"Well...You've texted me, but you haven't exactly come around like you normally do." Austin said. "I was just wondering why."

"No reason," I quickly said. He didn't seem to notice how quickly I had answered. "Did you miss me?" I winked, nudging him with my elbow. Austin laughed slightly. I caught something in his gaze before it flickered away.

"Not really," he replied. I laughed, too.

It fell slightly quiet and I decided to question him about my insecurities. "Austin...I didn't...I didn't happen to...um...I didn't happen to make you uncomfortable...did I?" I sputtered out. He looked at me alarmed before his eye brows furrowed and he slowly shook his head.

"No," he responded, "Why?"

"Just checking," I said, focusing on my legs that I was swinging above the water.

He hesitated before asking, "You were avoiding me."

"What? No," I denied, but I was. I nearly laughed at myself. This entire time I was worried about Austin avoiding me, when I was the one performing all the avoidance.

Austin didn't stop, "You were avoiding me because you thought I got uncomfortable with...what happened." he said. I didn't reply this time because I felt there was no point in denying the truth. Besides, he wouldn't stop until I admitted to it. "Ally," he shook his head and managed to let out a chuckle, "I didn't get uncomfortable. I'm actually glad that you trust me like that." His voice faltered slightly. I had a feeling he had some sort of trust issues and I was sure there was something on his mind.

"Okay," I said, my voice soft. "What about you?" I forced myself to ask, "Do you trust me like that?"

"Well, I-"

"-It's okay," I interrupted, "I understand."

He stared at me for a moment before he said, "Yes, Ally. I do trust you like that."

I turned my head and looked at him, our eyes holding each other for a moment. His eyes sparkled with something I couldn't quite read. His face had gotten a little paler and I wondered if he was about to faint. He looked nervous or...scared, maybe? I wished he knew that he didn't have to be afraid, especially of me.

He laughed, "I'm not afraid of you, Ally."

Apparently, I had said that out loud.

"It's just weird, you know?" he said, "I've never exactly...trusted anyone. Dez is probably the only person I've ever trusted and I only trust him because we've been friends for years. I've never trusted anyone as fast as I've trusted you."

I felt honored. "Really?" I said, my eyes twinkled with awe. He chuckled and looked away from me for some reason. He nodded. "You kind of have a funny way of showing it, to be honest." I mentioned to him after a moment.

He laughed slightly, "Do I?"

"Yes, you do." I replied. "But that's okay. Why do you trust me so much?" Because, really, I wouldn't trust me. I can hardly keep my own secrets, let alone somebody else's.

"Because you're you," he said. I wished I understood what that meant.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say at the moment.

"You don't...You don't judge people and you accept things for the way they are and not for how you wish they were. You're good at listening, too. You don't take something from someone and then go share it with the rest of the world. I mean, at least I hope you don't." he said.

"I don't." I confirmed.

"Good." he replied. I nodded, smiling slightly. I felt a wholeness inside of my heart. Something I had been lacking for a long time. I wondered why I felt it, but I didn't get into it. I tried not to yawn, but I was really tired. Austin glanced over at me and noticed. He smiled slightly. "You should probably go home now."

"I probably should," I agreed. I stood up, dusting myself off. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Austin."

"Well, don't say goodnight just yet," he said, "I'm still walking you home."

"Oh, well, you don't have to do that." I told him.

"I know." he said. "But I should because it's super dark and I kind of don't want you to die."

"That's a good reason," I said. He laughed and nodded. We walked together, discussing random things like we normally did. We made it to my apartment sooner or later. I fumbled for my keys inside my sweatshirt's pocket until I found them. "Goodnight, Austin," I smiled at him.

His eyes widened for a moment before they softened and he nodded. I wondered what had come to his mind that made him look so...traumatized? I decided I wasn't going to question it and I waved goodbye as I stepped through the door and made my way down the hall. As I was walking, I stopped in my steps. I realized that Austin hadn't smirked at me at all. He had smiled, and very genuinely, too. I slowly looked over my shoulder to stare at the front entrance where Austin had been but he was now gone. I turned back around and stared ahead of me as I pondered my thoughts before I forced myself to walk again.

_Austin's POV_

I didn't sleep when I got home. You'd think that after all that heart pounding, breathing taking, and shaky fingers would cause some exhaustion. It never did. In fact, all of that seemed to keep me more awake. Now I was paying for it with a nauseas feeling tickling my stomach and a migraine pressing against my forehead from lack of sleep. I should have stayed home and not have walked to that dock. But then again, Had I not gone to the dock, I wouldn't have found Ally and if I hadn't of found Ally, she could have walked home alone and she could've gotten hurt, some weird guy could have stalked her and found out where she lived and then he would've broken into her apartment-

"Austin!"

My gaze found the person who had called my name. "What do you need Dez?" I asked him.

"Nothing. You were in deep thought and I thought it would be proper to interrupt you." Dez gave me a wide grin, putting his hands onto his hips. I shook my head and focused on my guitar which I was tuning. I realized that I hadn't been paying attention the entire time, obviously, and my guitar was way off key.

"Well, thanks for that, Dez," I told him and he gave me a thumbs up. His toast popped and stuffed it into his mouth. I grimaced. Toast without butter, jam, nutella, or peanut butter disgusted me. Dez ate everything plain. Burgers, fries, pancakes(!), mashed potatoes, etc.

"You must've been thinking about something very important to make your guitar sound like that," he said, casting me a glance.

I looked at him. I couldn't let him know that my deep thinking was because of Ally. Besides, he still thinks I like her and I've very clearly mentioned to him that I don't but he hasn't believed me yet. I laughed nervously, "Yup."

"I hope it wasn't about that girl who was here a couple of days ago," he said, hitting the nail on the head without even realizing it.

I shook my head frantically, "Oh, no, no, no, no, God, no!"

"Oh, okay." he said.

"...Is there anything wrong with it if I was?" I questioned, "Hypothetically speaking, of course." I quickly added.

Dez shook his head, "Nothing. It would just mean that it goes against everything you've ever believed." Slowly, my eyes looked at him. "I know you have a crush on this girl, but if you don't stop thinking about her, it might become something more than a crush and then you'll really-"

"I don't like Ally," I said quickly.

"You're defensive." he stated, giving me a look.

"I apologize for not wanting my best friend to digest wrong information," I told him, setting my guitar down.

"Oh, Austin, don't apologize for liking a girl-"

"-I don't like Ally!"

There was a knock on the door. Dez pranced over to the door and opened it wide. My frown fell from my face as I sat up straighter when I saw the familiar brunette standing there. Her laid back posture tenses slightly and she holds her hands shyly as she peers up at Dez from beneath her full lashes. She had obviously forgotten that he lived here with me.

"Hi," she said, quietly but the politeness in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Ally," Dez sang, his voice raising in pitch as he glanced over at me and I saw a smirk curl onto his lips. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Ally's shy posture relaxed and she grinned at the sight of me. I smiled slightly.

"Oh, hey, Austin," she said, "I figured you might want a song for tomorrow."

"Oh, Yeah, Yeah, sure," I said, stumbling on each word as if they were too thick to get past my lips. Why was this happening all of a sudden?

At some point, Dez had moved aside and he was watching at Ally and I with observant blue eyes. Ally's smile widened slightly, "Great! I also wrote a song and wanted to have an opinion on it." Ally said. I nodded, a smile had tugged onto my lips.

"So, Ally," Dez suddenly stepped in, a fat grin on his face. Ally focused on him, her lips twisting into an 'O' shape as if she'd just remembered that he was still here. "Do _you _have a crush on this Austin Monica Moon boy?"

My eyes widened as I looked at him and hissed, "Dez!"

When I snuck a glance at Ally, her eyes were big and round. She points at herself, lips opening and closing as if she had trouble getting over what Dez had just said. Finally, she spats out the word, "Me?"

"Yes, you." Dez nods, shoving me away when I stepped forward about to save her from Dez's ridiculousness.

Ally's perfectly trimmed eye brows knit together, now furrowed. "Well, no," she said, "He's my friend."

Why did that make my heart sink? "Thanks for that, Dez," I said, "She's probably never gonna come back here now."

"It was just a simple question," he shrugged, "But I got the answer and I'm done: Are you?" he asked, his lips curling upwards. I was going to slug him in the nose when I was finished hanging out with Ally. Actually, I think I'll connect my fist to his lips to prevent him from smiling at me ever again.

"Dez," I gave him a look, unable to know how to respond to his question in front of Ally. I glanced over at her and saw the confusion on her face. I shook my head, "Ally and I are gonna go." I told him. I walked over to the couch I had been sitting on earlier and grabbed my guitar.

"Alright, I won't keep you any longer," he said, his lips still in a wide smirk.

"Great, thanks," I replied, sarcastically. I focused on the girl who had recently become very good at making my heart pound and motioned with a nod for her to step out of the apartment. She stiffly waves bye to Dez and takes a step back. I follow her and give Dez one last look before shutting the door.

"Your roommate is...odd." she said, holding her left arm against her side.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know," I said, and only when I spoke did I realize that my teeth were gritted. I force a smile down at Ally and just the sight of how brown her eyes were made my jaw unclench.

"What was that about anyways?" she questioned, "Does he still think that we're together?"

Realizing Ally would be easy to fool, I said, "Yeah...Yeah, he thinks that we're together and trying to hide it or something." I laughed.

She laughed and it sounded so much like a melody, I almost asked to record it so I could listen to it on a loop. I held my breath because now I was getting ridiculous and starting to wonder if Dez was right: Did I have a crush on Ally? I sure hope I didn't.

Ally had led me into her apartment. Miami was having a massive heat wave and we decided it was best to stay inside where we wouldn't sweat like pigs. I grimaced at Ally's cat. What was his name again? Grant? Grady? Gary?

"Griffin!"

Close enough.

Ally collected her kitten into her arms and holding him closely. Her eyes sparkled with a joy that I hadn't seen before. She stroked his face gently and the little nuisance started purring. I almost scoffed at the undeserved attention he was getting. A warm sensation bubbled inside my chest. Oh, For the love, Was I jealous of a stupid cat? Unbelievable, Un-freaking-believable! Wait, jealous? The only way I could be jealous was if I felt something towards Ally, which I didn't. This warm feeling must be heart burn from not having anything to eat yet.

I realized Ally was frowning at me. "What?" I said, wondering if she mistook my trance for ignoring her. After all, last night I had discovered that she was afraid that _I _was afraid of becoming close to her. I couldn't believe she caught onto something like that. I lied and told her that she didn't scare me, but if I were to be honest with her, I would have told her that she terrified me.

"I can see the way you're staring at him and I don't like it," Ally glared at me. I rolled my eyes before I yelped, grabbing my shin that was now growing a bruise because Ally had kicked me. "No one's mean to Griffin," she said in a baby-voice as she stared at her cat and stroked his face again.

"You're ridiculous. I thought we came here to write a song, not worship a cat." I blurted, hoping that my tone wasn't too sharp despite that weird feeling in my chest_. Stupid heart burn._

Ally gave me one last angered glare before smiling at her cat and setting him on the floor. The little whore rubbed his side against her leg, continuing to purr. Ally looked impossibly beautiful staring at the small animal at her feet. _The damn thing has got her wrapped right around it's finger! ...Or...paw?_

"Do you want to show me your song first?" I questioned her, hoping to get her attention off of that cat. Ally looked at me and her eyes got slightly bigger as if she had just reminded herself that she'd asked me to hear it. She bit down on her bottom lip nervously before nodding hesitantly.

"Right," she said. She waved at me to follow her and I did. I figured it was her room. I glanced around. It was neat and tidy (Not surprising.) Her bed was neatly made with fluffy pillows and a sweater thrown on the bed. She had pictures frames along the walls of herself, that stupid cat, a girl I recognized as her friend Trish, and a couple I'd never seen before. I stepped towards it and analyzed their faces. My heart pinched slightly when I realized they were her parents. She looked like a combination of the two of them. I took my gaze away from the frames while Ally shuffled with a couple papers. She had multiple photographs taped along her wall, making the room look very crafty. She had an acoustic guitar sitting in its stand next to her bed and her piano was leaned against the wall. She had a music stand shoved in the corner of the room, a scarf draped over it. A string of white decorative lights ran around the perimeter of the ceiling. A very small desk was pushed against the other wall, papers scattered all over it in a messy way (that surprised me) and next to it was a book that I recognized to be her songbook. Her room looked small from being so crowded, but I don't think she minded.

"Okay," she said, bringing my attention back to her. She was sitting down at the piano. She fixed two papers so she could read the music notes and lyrics, obviously not having the song memorized yet. I saw the title of the song written in capital letters: 'Iridescent'.

"Okay," I echoed, grinning at her. She glanced over at me and I saw a smile tug on the corners of her lips but before I could see the beauty of it, she had focused on the piano keys, getting her fingers in place.

"Don't make fun of it, okay?" she told me.

"I promise," I assured her, though I didn't know why she would say such a thing because her songwriting was perfect, in my opinion. She took a deep breath before she let her fingers play with the right keys. She grunted when she made a simple mistake and then started over. I loved that she made the mistake, because she did it so perfectly. Everything she did was just perfect. I felt a quirk of happiness in my gut, grateful that I met her. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Dez was right. I did like Ally and I could feel myself falling faster and faster. The worst part was that Ally wasn't holding out her arms to catch me. I was going to fall hard against the pavement, I was going to be bruised and totally broken. The even worst part: I didn't seem to mind.

I stopped my worrying and squirming thoughts when Ally started to sing. It was different than what she normally wrote.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_

_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying, "Save me now!"_

_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

She stopped playing. I had taken a seat on her bed at some point while she was playing. I was leaned forward, listening intensely. My hands had found their way to my mouth while I had been listening to her play such a flawless song. She slowly looked over at me, nervously. "Wow," I whispered as I pulled my hand away from my mouth. I cleared my throat, sitting up straighter. "That was awesome, Als." _Als? Well, don't make her hate you!_

The right corner of Ally's lips quirked upwards, "Thank you," she said, a blush swirling onto her cheeks. I smiled slightly.

"You are the best songwriter I will ever know," I told her.

"No," she shook her head, "That's a lie. My stuff is...it's not like the others. It's not good."

I think she said that to humor me but when I waited for her to burst into laughter, I realized she was serious. "Do you really think that your stuff isn't good?" I asked her. She didn't reply. "That's stupid." Was all I could muster up.

She opened her mouth to say something but she closed it, silencing her own words before they slipped out which was probably a smart decision because I would've slapped her mind with a long speech about how great she is.

Just kidding; I don't care if she's silent, I'm going to lecture her about her writing anyways. "Ally, you have an amazing gift. Nobody writes like you do. You're incredible and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend." The word 'friend' nearly died on my lips, "You're very talented. You write, sing, play the piano and guitar. It's insane. You write words like I've never even thought of putting together. If you weren't any good, I wouldn't waste my time telling you this or having you write songs for me to play at the Diner."

She smiled. "Thank you, Austin."

"That was an incredible song, Ally. How'd you think of it?" I questioned, lost in the how's of the way she writes.

Ally stared at me for a long moment before stating, "A friend inspired me."

I wondered who the friend was. That burning feeling was in my chest again but I shoved it away. "What a good friend," I said. She laughed slightly, nodding.

"He really is," she smiled softly at me. So, the friend is a guy. That's cool, that's cool...

"So...So tell me about this friend," I suddenly said. She frowned at me confusedly and slowly nodded. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah, you're closest to him actually." she said.

_It's Dez. Oh my god, it's Dez. _"Really?" I said through a tight smile. Her smile tugged up a little more and she nodded. "How long have you known him?"

"A few weeks." she told me.

_Just kidding, it's not Dez. Who is this guy? Who do I know? It can't be Gavin. Or Elliott. Maybe Jace. _"What's his name?" I questioned her.

"I'm not telling you his name," she refused.

"Why not?" I growled.

She looked at me, slightly alarmed. "Because that's too much information."

"Why?" I questioned, a low noise bubbling up from the back of my throat. I don't know what has gotten into me, I just know that I didn't like this guy and I was determined to find out who he was so I could tell him to back off.

"Because my songwriting is personal and the people I write about are a part of my personal life. End of discussion." she said, looking back to her parents and clearing them from her piano. I felt a muscle in my jaw jump in irritation but I didn't push the conversation further.

"Okay," I said, despite how much I wanted to tear her room apart until I figured out who this guy was. _For God's sake, When did I become so possessive?_

"Do you want to write your song now?" she questioned. My gaze got stuck in hers and I felt the muscles in my jaw relax. I nodded.

"That'd be cool," I said. She grinned and nodded.

"I already wrote a few lyrics that jumped in my head. I was thinking about putting them to a melody - but if they don't fit the melody, we could change them." she said. I nodded and grabbed my guitar, settling it onto my lap. Ally searched her room before letting out a small 'There it is!' and walking towards me.

Ally's presence next to me made my fingers tingle. I tried to get rid of the sensation by plucking strings on my guitar and then I heard a catchy melody instantly. "Oh, I like this." I muttered. When I looked up, I saw Ally watching me with a smile on her face. "What?" I asked, my blood temperature rising and I swear to God, I'll commit suicide if my cheeks are red.

"Nothing," she chirped, shaking her head and looking at her paper but the smile didn't go away. I stared at her for a moment, observing her features. Her eye lashes were long and slightly curled, they framed her brown eyes perfectly. She had golden eye shadow brushed along her eye lids, the perfect shade to match her milky skin. Her lips were painted over in nice shade of red, bringing out the fullness in her lips. I couldn't look away from her lips. I wanted to feel them - _No, I don't. No, I don't. I do not. I do not want to feel Ally's lips on mine. Not at all. That was just me being polite. Yeah, polite. That's it._

Ally let me play around with notes and chords on the guitar before she snapped her fingers, capturing my attention. "There it is," she said, "That's perfect. That's the tune."

"This?" I questioned, playing it again. She nodded frantically.

"Yes, it fits the words perfectly," she told me. I nodded. She shuffled closer to me and my heart stopped beating. My lungs held tightly onto my breath as I looked at her, her side nearly touching mine and I liked having her so close despite the fact I felt like she was suffocating me. "So, I wrote - Austin, are you okay? You're really pale."

Her eyes were worried as I looked at her and I did not know how to talk right now. It dawned on me fully: I had a crush on Ally. She waited for me to respond but I never got around to it. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it wouldn't budge. I smiled at her, trying to prove that I was fine but the worry was in her eyes.

"Do you need something to drink?" she questioned, "Maybe you're sick from last night." She had scurried off to her kitchen, shuffling around in her fridge. I could breathe when she left, but now I felt like she had taken all the heat in the room with her.

"Ally, I'm fine," I croaked out. What happened to my voice? I glared over at the cat that was sitting in the corner of the room just watching me. I hope the little rat didn't have some sort of psychological powers and was cursing me with these feelings for Ally because I just wanted them to stop.

"It's okay, this water is fresh!" she said, rushing towards me and handing me the glass of water. The warmth of the room returned. I gave her a grateful smile and took the glass. I gulped the water, wondering if it would get rid of the tightness of my throat. "Austin, you look tired."

"Oh, it's nothing," I told her, pleased when I found my voice again.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she questioned me.

"Ally, I'm fine," I assured her.

She frowned at me. "Why didn't you sleep?"

"I did," I lied.

"You're lying." she said, "The corner of your mouth always twitches when you lie."

I touched my lips before I smirked at her, "Noticed that, did you?"

"It's hard to miss."

"Right," I replied. I swallowed hard, "So, you were saying about the song-"

"Austin, maybe you should go home and sleep," she said, "I'll finish the song now that we've got the melody. I'll just need you to show me how to play." An image of me teaching Ally the chords came to my mind. I thought of her holding the guitar and my arms wrapped around her, holding her hands in place. I quickly gulped the rest of my water.

"No, I want to help." I said.

She was unsure as she said, "Okay."

I started playing the chords again, because I knew that the melody would cease all the tension and awkwardness I had been feeling. Luckily, it did just that. I felt like I could breathe and I knew the color was back in my face because she relaxed and wasn't staring at me so much anymore.

I tried to keep playing because it was the only thing that would keep me sane. She pulled out the sheet again, "So far I've written," she paused, "I've written...Austin, so far I've written..." she was stumbling on her words but I kept playing, "Austin, stop that!" she smacked my arm causing me to mess up on the chords and it released an awful noise. I smiled at her nervously. "Okay, so I've written this: _I'll give you one more time / we'll give you one more fight / Said one more line / will I know you._"

When she just stared at me questioningly, I realized I had been staring at her and she was just waiting for my response. "Oh," I quickly let out and smiled, "I love it."

She sighed, "Is it that bad?"

"No, no, no, it's good!" I told her, hoping to convince her because I wasn't lying, it really was good, I was just having trouble speaking because she was getting distracting. I quickly peaked over at the sheet and then sang it while playing the chords to it. It fit perfectly. I grinned at her and I guess my grin gave her confirmation that I liked it because she smiled and started scribbling down more words.

"It doesn't belong in the beginning though," she told me, "I need something else." she said, tapping her pencil on her chin. I smiled slightly. Sometimes Ally had this adorableness to her and it was so adorable, I couldn't describe it to anybody.

I forced myself to look away and I stared playing when I felt words tumble into my mind. Nothing like that has ever happened before. I don't know what I was thinking when I started to sing out loud: "_She had a face straight outta magazine / God only knows but you'll never leave her / Her balaclava is starting to chafe / and when she gets his gun, he's begging "Babe, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay."_

Ally stared at me with a wide eyed expression. My ego immediately crumpled. "Sorry, I was just trying...trying to...I don't know. Sorry." I babbled.

"No, no!" Ally shrieked, suddenly her lips curling upwards into a smile, "That was great, Austin! It's perfect actually! It fit what I wrote and it fits the melody. That was excellent." she said, scribbling it down onto the paper. I smiled slightly.

"Really?" I asked, feeling proud.

"Yes!" she grinned as she continued to scribble down the lyrics. I watched her tap her fingers, mimicking the melody by drumming her fingers against the paper. She scribbled more things down, asking me to play it and when it sounded good, she kept it, and when it sounded odd, she scratched it out. Her writing skills were amazing. I was speechless.

I also fell for her a little bit more.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ally's POV_

"And what are you doing?"

The familiar voice was teasing. I dropped my pen on my songbook, looking up towards the voice. "Hi," I said, earning Austin's chuckle in return.

"Hey," he said, slumping down next to me. We were sitting at the dock's again. "Is this a routine? Me finding you writing at the dock every morning?" Austin questioned. I nodded.

"It is now," I said, looking over at him with a soft grin. He stared for a moment before locating his gaze into the distance. I ignored the fact that he had been acting differently lately. Trish said that maybe Austin was figuring out his feelings for me, I told her she was crazy.

"Written much lately?" Austin questioned. I looked at my songbook and flipped back a couple of pages and hesitantly handed him my book. He looked at me alarmed, his eye brows raising slightly.

"Quickly. I might change my mind in a couple seconds." I said. The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a small grin as he took the book, his eyes scanning words. "I was thinking about...about singing it tonight. Should I? Or maybe I should sing something else," I chewed on my lip, feeling insecure.

"I don't know why you get so uptight about your music," he said, handing me the songbook, "Your stuff is good. Even the stuff that doesn't have your best work is good."

"So, this isn't my best work?" I said, trying not to feel horror set in my gut. I hated failing, especially at my songwriting. Austin shakes his head frantically.

"No, of course not!" he looks at me with honest eyes, "I love it. I thought you'd play that other song. You know, the one you played for me. I really liked it."

"Oh, Thanks," I blushed lightly and expected him to make fun of me but he didn't. He wasn't looking at me, he was watching his foot as he swung it back and forth. "I didn't feel like performing that. That one has suddenly seemed personal. Not performing material, you know?" Truth was: I felt like that song exposed me too much.

Austin nodded, "Well, that one is really good."

"Are you excited to perform your song?" I questioned, grinning bigger. Austin looked over at me and the small smile that was on his lips grew when he saw my lips stretching. He nodded.

"Of course, I am," he said, "Plus, it's the best one because I helped write it."

"Oh, whatever," I laughed, shoving him lightly. When he gained his posture again, I think he scooted closer but I didn't pay too much attention to it when Austin suddenly started shedding out his frustrations about Dez on me. Apparently Dez ate his pancakes this morning because Austin had woken up late.

**. . . . . . . . . **

Austin doesn't show up at Melody's Diner thus causing me to play two extra shows. I was exhausted and I didn't even have a ride back to the apartment. I didn't take my car, thinking that Austin would've been here and he could've driven me back considering the air conditioning in his car actually worked unlike mine.

I was angry, to say the least. We spent all that time writing his song and I was so excited for everyone to hear it and then he didn't even show! I was also upset that he wasn't there, because I had been so nervous to perform those few songs I'd written recently and I wanted him to be there so I felt a little bit better knowing at least one person in the room liked my music. I'd gotten loud cheers from the customers, so I guess things turned out okay, but now I just want to know where Austin was. We'd spent all morning together so I didn't understand where he could have gone.

"Stupid Austin," I grumbled, suddenly the weight of my guitar case that I was carrying seemed to get heavier as I travelled further in the direction of my apartment. I knew it was a petty reason to be upset at Austin, it sounded selfish, too, considering I was upset because _I_ just wanted encouragement, but it was true. I felt better when I remind myself, I was also mad because I'd gotten excited for him to sing that song we'd written.

Another thing I want to add to my list of what I want in a guy: Somebody Who Never Makes Me Wait, And / Or, Is very reliable.

Austin words echo in my mind about my future husband being a person and it's unfair that I label what I want with a list, but I'm not saying this is _everything _I need in a boy. It's just the simple things that I look for, the things that attract me. The things that Austin seems to lack. I didn't know how anyone would fall for Austin. He's self-centered/ narcissistic, unreliable, always thinks he's right, argumentative, etc. I sighed when the wind started to blow. Despite the heat wave that had hit Miami, I was irritated that it was getting cold.

A car suddenly slides up beside me. I look over and expected to see Austin with a song of apologies for me, but it's not Austin. It was just a stranger rushing into the furniture store. I try not to let a growl rumble up from my chest from even possessing a bit of faith that he would actually show up and apologize. Austin most likely won't apologize because that would mean admitting that he was wrong.

I make it to the apartment, it's empty and strangely, I feel really lonely. I find Griffin and hold him to my chest after I'd put my guitar away. I tried to hush my angry thoughts as I laid flat on my back but before I know it, my phone is pressed against my ear and I wait for the sound of Austin's voice.

Voicemail. He's ignoring me. I called seven times in total and the last two times, it didn't even ring, it went right to voicemail which gave me the decent information that he'd completely turned off his phone so I knew that he was around it. He knew I was calling and he was purposely not answering. What was wrong with him? Did I do something? I don't let myself take the blame as I grunt angrily and toss my phone across the room. Of course I'm not very aggressive and I'm not for angry actions, so they phone just merrily gets tossed to the floor, landing with a small thud.

**. . . . . .**

A body sits down beside me. I was still staring out at the dark water and I didn't even acknowledge the presence next to me because I knew very well who it was. Austin. I had caught the smell of cologne which I've become familiar with. I was still mad at him for leaving me hanging like that at Melody's Diner. I had figured he was reliable but I was proved wrong. _He _proved me wrong. He also hasn't answered any of my phone calls and it's been three days since the Melody's Diner incident. Austin had just suddenly stopped coming around and, to be honest, I felt a little offended.

I had reviewed the past events between me and him and I've come to the conclusion that I had done nothing wrong, so why was he ignoring me? I glance upwards at the stars which had come out. Trish told me I was stupid to come to the docks at night because it's when the freaks come out, but I didn't listen. I needed the air.

We sat in a long silence. It was tense but not awkward, if that makes any sense at all. Though something caught my attention when I realized it was completely _silent_: Austin wasn't talking. He was _quiet_. That was odd. Austin usually breaks the silence the second he sees me.

I liked the silence, though. It was calming just sitting next to somebody who made me feel safe while we listened to the sound of the waves beneath us. I was still fuming as I relived the insecure moment of standing on that platform with a new song and nobody was there to give me a thumbs up. (That's not including the old man who has recently become my biggest fan.)

The silence is over when Austin dares himself to ask, "How was Melody's?"

I ignore how soft his voice is as I snap acidly, "Fantastic."

He sighs, "Ally-"

"Stop talking," I spat, glowering at the water, shimmering beneath the moonlight. Austin actually obeys and doesn't begin on his excuse. The quiet starts to make my skin feel itchy. (Well, at least I hope it's the quiet and not ten thousand spiders crawling all over me.) Finally, I say, "You were supposed to sing the song we worked on."

"Did you sing it?" he questioned.

"No."

"You should've sang it. Made it your own. It would've sounded better coming from you anyway." he said. I shake my head, trying not to feel angry but the longer he sat here, the more angry I became. "Word got out that you did a really good job." I tried not to feel flattered that people had been saying that. "Too bad I couldn't have seen it."

"You could've," I said, gritting my teeth. "But you blew us all off."

"I didn't blow anybody off, I was-"

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" I interjected.

"I turned it off." he answered, "I didn't really feel like talking to anyone."

"Not even me?" I questioned.

"Not even you." _Well, At least he was honest about it._

"Oh."

"I was going to go, but something came up." he said, "I got ready and everything but then my...my Mom called and..." he trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Ally, my parents are getting a divorce."

Have you ever been so shocked by what somebody said that you can't even form words? It's like your brain can't connect the pieces of what you've heard so you just sit there, practically looking like a fish, and you just search your mind frantically. You tear your thoughts apart like it's a closet of clothes and you're trying to find the right outfit, of course the right "outfit" is actually the right words. I'm sitting like a goldfish right now trying to figure out how to respond to what he's told me because I've been a total brat to him and never considered that something _might've been wrong_.

Austin continues, not minding that I was shocked right into silence, "Apparently they decided they were only hurting each other, and me, so they came to the conclusion that they needed some time away. My mom said it's a _separation _for now but they've been fighting for a long time, Ally, I know they're going to do it officially."

_For the love of Peter, Ally, speak up! _But I was still sitting here like a fish out of water, my mouth gaping at what he was telling me. I knew that Austin maybe needed comfort and I wanted to be that comfort, because, well, that's what friends are for. Unfortunately for Austin, I suck at comforting people. What are you supposed to do? Encourage them? Hug them? Pat their head?

But Austin wasn't finished. He continued to make up for all of his silence, "Then I did a lot of thinking: How can you leave someone you've sworn to love forever? The answer was simple and it just stared me right in the face the second I questioned myself. It's easy, really. The answer is: Love isn't real. Just three simple words. You what else is three simple words that lack their meaning? 'I Love You'. It's just something to say when it's convenient, when you don't know how else to describe butterfly feelings."

"Well...I...I wouldn't say that," I disagreed, but I wondered if it was inappropriate to divulge into a conversation about my own thoughts and opinions on love when he was in a painful spot.

He had totally ignored me, going on about his conversation as if I hadn't uttered a word. Maybe it was better that way. He continued, "Love doesn't last. It's the spur of the moment kind of thing, you know? I'm sure my parents don't even remember the last time they actually said they loved one another."

He still wasn't done. "The worst part about all of this? I was actually _relieved _when my mom told me they were splitting. You'd think I would've been broken up about it, knowing that my parents didn't want each other anymore, they didn't love each other the way that they're supposed to, but now _I know _that love isn't real. I've been right all along. This was just a simple, weird way of showing me that I was right."

I stayed silent, not really feeling like it was my place to lecture him about how love was real and all the different ways it was.

"I mean, I guess it did kind of hurt knowing that things are going to be really different now. I won't be able to go home and see them together, my mom on the couch and my dad fixing the DVD player or something. Christmas, too, because I'll have to split it now, maybe Mom on Christmas Eve and Dad on Christmas Day, same thing for New Years. My birthday will need to be split up somehow, too. We'll probably have to get over who's gonna wanna see me on my actual birthday unless they suck it up and just stick it out for me. Then there's, you know, girlfriends and boyfriends and all that crap. We'll deal with it." Austin was ranting and I let him. I didn't even tune him out, I listened to every darn thing he was saying because I knew what it was like to need somebody. I knew what it meant to want to tell somebody just one thing so you weren't holding it in until you exploded. "I might have to help out my Mom though. My Dad did a lot of things for her, it'll be a huge transition to have to do it by herself and my Dad always relied on my mom to do all the talking because he's kind of awkward, so he'll need to learn how to move on from that. What about me, though? Am I supposed to take a side? Whose side anyways? My Dad was always pretty pushy but my Mom nagged on him a lot. I would hate for my Dad to see me stick with my Mom's side but I don't want to hurt her by picking sides with my Dad."

Then it was quiet. I wondered if that was all of his thoughts. He probably had more and didn't feel like dumping it on me, but I was actually honored that he shared all of that with me. Austin wasn't into sharing how he was feeling or what he was thinking, it felt good to know that I was the one person, or one of the many people, whom he trusted.

The silence isn't deafening, but it's long. It's long until Austin's body seems to stiffen and I hear a whimpered sound from beside me. I look over at him and he runs a hand over his face. It's dark, but I still see the wetness on his cheeks and his shoulders start to shake up and down. It breaks my heart to see him cry. I didn't know why it hurt me to see him cry, I know I was an empathetic person but I've also seen Trish cry (Of course it's made me cry) but it never made me feel like I do right now. My heart actually hurt for him. I scoot my body over and wrap my arms around his torso.

I didn't expect him to accept my comforting hold because I'm awful, but I must've done something right because he wraps his arms around my frame and leans his head into my shoulder, burying it there. I lean my head on his and I catch the whiff of his banana scented shampoo.

"It's okay," I whispered, "Don't cry." My eyes widened because it was obviously the wrong thing to say when I felt him cry a little more. I decided not to talk and instead I just let him get out whatever anger, sadness, hurt, confusion, betrayal, and disappointment that was there.

My eyes got a little bit watery as he cried but I didn't let my tears fall. This was his moment of pain, not mine and I thought it might be unfair if he felt obligated to have to comfort me while he was hurting. I held him tighter, afraid that if I let go, he might crumble and fall apart. I moved my hand in soothing motions on his back. It seemed to shush him slightly. _Oh, so that's how you comfort a person. _I knew I'd figure it out at one point!

After a few minutes, Austin pulled his head out from my shoulder and straightened up. I dropped my hands from around him when I thought he didn't need me wrapped around him anymore. He took in deep, shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down. He sniffled and his face was blotchy and red. He stared at the water and I watched his throat bob everytime he attempted to swallow the sore lump in his throat.

"You know, Austin, you shouldn't let what you're going through destroy your outlook on love. Just because they fight doesn't mean you'll fight, just because they've separated doesn't mean you'll separate from somebody you love. Instead, you could just promise that you'll never do this to the person you love, you'll never be like your parents." I told him.

Austin slowly looked over at me with his swollen eyes that were red around the rims. I gave him a small, warm smile. He furrowed his eye brows for a moment before his face relaxed again and he just stared down at me.

I got nervous that maybe what I said was insensitive. "Of course, I've never been a child of divorce either, so I can't exactly tell you anything due to my lack of experience-"

"Thank you."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said - Wait...What?" I looked at him oddly, "Thank you?" Austin slowly nodded. "For what?"

He shook his head slightly as he whispered, "You're just really great, Ally."

The corner of my lip twitched, "Well," I said, smirking, popping up the collar of my shirt. Austin laughed slightly, it sounded slightly hoarse from his crying. I looked at him again, "You're welcome." I said softly, "I just sort of made that up, but if it makes you feel better, then...okay." I told him honestly, making him laugh again. Hm, maybe I was good at this comforting thing.

Austin stared at me for a long time. I shifted my eyes slightly, unsure of what to do. He had a look in his gaze that I didn't recognize. Before I could question him about his staring, he said, "I'm sorry I ignored all your calls and that I didn't show up to Melody's Diner."

"You don't have to explain yourself," I told him. Austin nodded slowly.

"How are you so optimistic?" he questioned me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just...I knew that there is so much more to life than what I'd gone through. There's a world out there that waits for me and maybe it won't give me something better than...better than my parents but life isn't so bad, love isn't either, there's still good in this world."

"I wasn't just saying that, Ally; I really was relieved when my Mom said they were splitting." he said. I nodded.

"That's okay. Despite how much it hurt, I was relieved when my Mom died. I didn't want her to suffer and I was tired of living in fear. I was always afraid of her dying and then when she did, I didn't have to be afraid anymore because the worst was over." I replied.

Austin nodded. "I'm relieved that I don't have to listen to them fight or wonder whether or not they'll stick together. It's just...It's like it's just over now, you know? I can... breathe."

"That's understandable," I told him, "I'm sorry I was mean to you about the whole Melody's thing. I was just being over sensitive."

He laughed slightly, "It's fine, Ally. You didn't know." I nodded. I reached my arms about and wrapped them around his torso again, hugging him. Austin chuckled slightly. I had closed my eyes as I went for the hug, but my eyes opened suddenly because...Did his heart just start pounding?

_Austin's POV_

I chuckled when I felt her arms around me, trying to take my mind off of the fact that her closeness made an adrenaline rush course through my veins. My heart thumped a little harder. Ally didn't move for a moment. I liked sitting that way. I felt an emptiness when she pulled away. She shook her head as if she was having a conversation with herself.

I laughed softly, "You in deep thought or something?" I asked.

Ally looked at me and smiled. It took my breath away. Every time she smiled I got this feeling like I wished I had found her sooner. She was amazing really. The way she could just talk with so much knowledge and wisdom, the kind that wasn't annoying either, it was comforting and interesting to listen to.

I was venting to her in the spur of my own anger and confusion when suddenly I just started to feel the hurt of what was happening. She hugged me and let me lean on her shoulder, she even told me it was okay and starting to rub my back. Nobody had ever been there like that. I was amazed by how fast it worked to calm me down. I'm pretty sure if Ally hadn't of been here at the dock tonight, I would've lost it and nobody would've been here to comfort me. I was so happy that she was here. Even when I had finished crying, I didn't want to pull away. I just wanted to sit there forever.

Ally had then told me not to be afraid of love, to be different than my parents and it was an odd moment because it was the moment I realized I wanted to be that person for Ally. I had to remind myself that Ally would probably never be mine and I hated knowing that, but I'd really only hurt her and that hurt me more than thinking about somebody else stealing her heart. But she was so different. She had been the only person who actually took time to talk to me like this. Dez had gave me a sympathetic look and a strong, firm pat on my shoulder. My Dad called and apologized that things might get tough and my Mom apologized, too, but nobody held me. Only Ally did.

I hadn't realized I was staring until I saw Ally's face get pale until she started babbling about probably not knowing what she was talking about. I said Thank You before I could even think twice about it. It was just something that came out without thinking. I didn't need to think it through though, because if I had thought about it, I probably wouldn't of said it and she needed to hear it. I hope she knew I meant it. She really was great. She always listened to me, even if it ended with her rolling her eyes.

"You look really tired, Austin, we should go." Ally said, looking right into my eyes. I realized that I did feel a little bit tired. I nodded my head and we both stood up. The walk off the dock was too quick for my liking because I was already standing near my car.

Before I could stop myself, I said, "Hey, Ally," I started to scratch the back of my neck. She looked at me. "Would...Would you mind staying with me tonight?" Her eyes got a little rounder. "It's just...uh...Well, Dez isn't home tonight and now that everything started to sink in...I just...I don't really...want to be alone." Well, that took some effort to spit out.

Ally's eyes immediately softened and she smiled at me. "Sure. Plus, your apartment's air conditioning is the best."

I laughed as she jumped into the car. I took a deep breath before sitting in the driver's side. Had I really just asked Ally to spend the night with me? I was excited about it, too. Well, it wasn't like we hadn't spent the night together before, it was just that now I had some sort of feelings that were starting to brew strongly for her and so, yeah, tonight would be different.

We didn't even sleep last night. At some point, we just decided to pull an all-nighter. We had sprawled out on the floor and we had muted the TV so we couldn't hear any of the dialogue from Harry Potter and I actually liked sitting next to Ally and staring at the TV only trying to remember what the characters were saying.

We spent the night, rolling around on the floor (Actually Ally did because she said she was too hot and she figured that rolling around would help) and I just laid on my back, singing random songs to myself and thinking random thoughts. Ally mumbled randomly to herself and we were giggling and cackling for hours.

"Oh! God! I forgot to tell Trish I was here!" she had exclaimed at some point and we laughed a little bit harder when she waved her hand dismissively and just commented that Trish could get over it. I suggested that Ally faked that she was kidnapped but Ally told me that it would just be too mean. When she got to hot, I offered her to wear one of my shirts because they were light and weightless, they were good at keeping you cool. I didn't think through what it would be like to see her in my shirt. It was big on her and I couldn't figure out why it made her look so much better. She had her shorts on and the bottom of my shirt covered them, she nearly looked like she was naked from beneath my shirt which was interesting to think about.

I loved seeing her wearing my shirt but eventually, the awe of seeing her in it wore off and soon enough I was feeding her pickles while she made me pancakes because she told me it was important to have comfort food and despite the fact that she was staying for me, I felt like I staying for her, to make for all the times she had been left alone in the nights when both of her parents were gone.

I think we got worse when we got tired. Ally ended up slipping on the kitchen floor and I laughed so hard that the milk I was drinking came right out my nose, which caused her to laugh/groan. She claimed that the spot was wet and/or slippery but I was sure it was just her own clumsiness at fault. We decided to quiet down when the neighbor knocked on the door and very tiredly told us to keep quiet because it did just so happen to be 3:30 A.M.

Ally's butt was sore from the fall in the kitchen so everytime she wanted to go somewhere I had to give her a piggy back ride and I'm pretty sure she underestimated how much I enjoyed holding her so close to me or how I enjoyed having her arms wrap around me.

We crashed at 4:58 exactly because I recall sneaking a glance at the clock before I slipped into a deep slumber. The worst part was that when I woke up, Ally was still asleep and our position wasn't the most friendly. Ally's arms were wrapped around my neck as she was asleep on top of me, her face buried into the crook of my neck. My heart picked up speed from having her so close, from touching her.

Subconsciously, I'd been tracing my fingertips along her spine. I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly noon. I took a deep breath, not exactly wanting to release her from my arms so I laid there like that for a couple of minutes before I looked down at her and saw her brown eyes watching me. My eyes widened in the slightest bit.

"Hey," I said, my voice raspy with sleep.

"Hi," she replied softly. She wasn't weird about our position and I was glad she didn't freak out. My face nearly pales when she presses her palm down on my chest, just above my heart. The speed of it picked up even more and I was mad that it did that. _Stupid heart, you're gonna get us both caught! _Her eyes slowly peered up at me and away from her hand. She studied my eyes for a moment. I swallowed - more like gulped, actually. "What did you dream about?"

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"Your heart's pounding. What were you dreaming about?" she questioned me again. I realized that she had no idea that she was the one who was making my heart beat erratically like this. Thank God. I was safe.

"Oh," I swallowed, "Um...I'm afraid of spiders. I dreamt of a huge one. Like, from those Lord of The Rings movies." That wasn't entirely a lie. So, maybe I hadn't dreamt about it last night but I did dream about it a couple weeks ago and I was terrified. Woke up sweating and panting and in need of a good pancake.

Ally shuddered, "That's awful."

I laughed and nodded. "Tell me about it."

Ally moved away from my body, "Sorry," she murmured, her cheeks tinting red. I smiled slightly. She ran her fingers through her messy, bed head hair. "Man, I'm kinda still tired."

I laughed, "Me, too." _And if we were together we could just curl up in bed and sleep some more. _My breath caught in my throat when I thought that. What the hell? Where'd that come from? Hm, I must be getting some sort of head cold because that was totally uncalled for. But it was true. And sounded very appealing.

She looked down at her phone that was in her palm, "Trish called eighteen times. Literally, eighteen." she said. I chuckled again and watched her as she pressed the phone to her ear as she explained that she had spent the night with a friend. I guess Trish asked which friend because Ally said "_Why does it matter who it was?_" Eventually, Ally worms her way through the conversation without mentioning that it's me that she'd spent the night with.

"How are you feeling today?" Ally questions, giving me a sad look.

I smiled at her, "I'm actually feeling pretty good." _Because you're here._

Although Ally didn't exactly take the ache of it all away, she made it feel a little bit lighter. It wasn't as overbearing when I was with her and talking to her about it. She stares at me for a moment before nodding and looking at the clock.

"I need to shower," she murmurs, getting up. My eyes follow her, because, well, it's Ally and I could watch her forever and never lose interest. I don't have the energy to crane my neck so my eyes could follow her all the way to the bathroom, despite how much they wanted to follow her body, so I stare at the wall and now that's out of the room, my heart stops racing. That girl is going to give me a heart attack and quite frankly, I think I'm okay with that.

I was almost asleep again when I heard the squeaking sound of the bathroom door opening. I quickly glanced over to where I heard her footsteps. Her hair was wet and wavy. I don't know what it was but the way she smiled at me made me feeling like dropping everything and kissing her.

"I'm stealing your shirt," she informed me, walking lightly towards the door.

"Where...Where are you going?" I questioned her, sitting up.

"I have to go, it's like noon." she said, "I'll see you later?"

"I'm going to drive you," I told her firmly. There was no way she actually wanted to walk through Miami with a baggy shirt and short shorts. She looked at her attire, thinking the same as me and nodded her head. I laughed slightly and grabbed my keys.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ally's POV_

"Austin," I said, peaking into his apartment. Nobody had come to the door when I knocked and I know I most likely probably shouldn't be breaking in, but I am. I think Austin's growing on me. (Although, I do think he's broken into an apartment before, but it's Austin. Who knows what he's done.)

I shut the door gently and tapped on the wall, hoping that it would get his attention and he'd realize I was here. Things have been a little weird since I found out about his parents last week. He seemed okay last night at Melody's Diner, we had even performed together. But it was different. Austin won't look at me and over the last week, he's been acting...odd. I'm not sure how to define it. It's not like he's been acting distant, just different. I'm still trying to make sense of it. I decided that it was because he was grieving over the loss of his parents' marriage.

"Austin," I called again. I took a deep breath and decided to go to his bedroom. I put my hand on the door handle and stopped myself. What if he's changing? Or he's in the shower? What if he's not even here? I'll look like a creepy stalker! _Hey, Austin, I broke into your house because I wanted to see your face._

I remembered what my mom used to tell me: _Never listen to your head_. So I shoved the thoughts away and opened his bedroom door. His blinds were closed, blocking out the sunlight and his lights were turned off. I saw the lump laying under the blanket. He had candy wrappers on the floor and I fought the urge to pick them up. I see a hand peeking out from behind a pillow. I wondered what he was still doing in bed. It was midday after all.

"Austin," I said, louder. Suddenly, I heard Austin gulp a deep intake of air as he lifted his head, giving me a glance over his shoulder. He groaned in response before I watched his facial expression change into a shocked one. He flipped over on his bed, propping himself up on his elbows. He was obviously appalled to see me standing here. In his room. Unannounced. Uninvited.

"Ally," he said, his voice laced with sleep.

"Your door was open." I grimaced. I actually wasn't sure what to tell him. I didn't think I was actually going to have the courage to walk into his room. But I did and now I had no idea what to say. I usually plan ahead of time, but it seems that was the one thing I forgot to do in this moment.

"You're...in my room.." he looked at me, blinking.

"Yeah.." I said, awkwardly. I looked around slightly before focusing on his dark figure again. I could hardly see him, but I could see him enough to be able to see that he was staring straight back at me. For the first time all week, actually looking me in the eyes. "Um...It's 3 P.M. What are you still doing in bed?"

"Better question: What are you doing in my house?" Austin questioned, his voice starting to come more alive.

"That's beyond the point, Austin," I said, trying not to talk through gritted teeth as I avoided the subject. I quickly flicked on his lights. He let out a yelp of pain and dug his face into the pillow. I stared at him. He groaned before finding the courage to take his face out of the pillows. He squinted over at me.

"Do you mind, Ally?" he questioned, hostility in his voice. I shrugged my shoulders. "You shouldn't even be in here. How'd you even get in? Did Dez forget to lock the door? Wait, You shouldn't have even come in here even if the door was unlocked!" He had a point.

"I knocked for like five minutes. There was no response." I said.

"So, you just...walked in?" he questioned.

"Well, Yeah, I didn't think you'd get mad at me. Obviously, I have been proved wrong so I'll just..." I slowly turned towards the door.

"No, Ally, wait," he stopped me. He sighed. "I'm not mad. Just stunned. I mean, you're...you're in my room."

"Have you been out of bed at all today?" I questioned him, crossing my arms.

"No," he answered honestly. His eyes seemed to have finally adjusted to the light, because he was no longer squinting. I decided not to question him about his odd actions lately, either: Like the way he has a hard time looking me in the eye all of a sudden, or how he would hardly sit next to me, or when I'd randomly catch him staring at me before he tried to pretend as if it never happened. It was all very odd.

"In my defense," he started, "We were at Melody's pretty late last night and I actually didn't come home until 3 last night."

"That's still, like, twelve hours of sleep!" I exclaimed, not bothering to question him about why he had stayed up so late. I'd grown to learn that he often had trouble sleeping at night. Which stunned me slightly, because whenever I was there, he slept just fine. It's weird, but I don't over-analyze it.

"Your point?" he huffed, dropping his head down in the pillows and staring up at the ceiling."I don't know about you, but I like my sleep."

"Didn't you do anything?" I questioned him oddly.

He shook his head. "Not really." I reflected my thoughts for a moment. Apart from how weird he had acted around me, he had also been acting a little off, too. He was always in deep thought and got tired easily. I'd caught him numerous times just laying in his room in the dark. It wasn't healthy. I think his parents' split has affected him more than he's wanted to think it has.

"Austin...You're kinda...Well, you're kinda acting depressed lately." I told him.

He looked over at him, "Ally, I'm not depressed."

"Are you sure?" I questioned him, wanting him to reflect on his own thoughts now. After all, he is in charge of his own feelings and thought patterns. He, of all people, should know whether or not he feels depressed. If I can tell he's been acting a little depressed, than he should definitely notice, too.

"Well, Gee, Ally," he began, rolling his eyes. His attitude caught me slightly off guard. "It's not like my parents just split or anything. I'm sorry I'm not dancing with joy."

"That's not what I meant," I sighed. I guess this was his way of admitting he's been feeling depressed. "Have you talked with your parents?" I questioned, biting on my bottom lip.

He watched me for a moment, "Don't do that." he said.

"What?" I questioned, frowning in confusion.

"Bite your lip. Don't do it."

"Um...Okay?" I drawled. Lip biting was a subconscious matter. I did it without thinking but obviously it pissed him off somehow.

"And to answer your question, no, I haven't talked to them nor do I want to." he said, his voice clipping in an unfriendly manner. He looked back over at me and sighed. "Sorry."

"I don't mind," I told him, honestly.

"Do you seriously want to be around me right now?" he questioned, "I _feel _like shit and I'm talking to you like _you're _shit. How could you want to be around that?"

I wanted to explain to him that it was okay to act like this. He was only angry and I remember being angry with my parents, but I don't tell him this because I don't think it's right to bring in my own personal life while he's trying to deal with his.

"I don't mind." I repeated.

He looked at me and then he did a thing with his eyes: I couldn't tell if they softened or grew confused. But he slowly looked back up to meet my gaze, "You're wearing my shirt."

I furrowed my eye brows in confusion before I looked down at what I was wearing. I saw the T-Shirt that I had forgotten I slipped into after work. I actually wore it a lot. There was something strangely comforting about it. (It smelled nice, too, but you didn't hear it from me.)

I slowly looked back at his gaze and a blush swirled onto my cheeks. "Uh, yeah."

He stared at the shirt for a moment before he slowly nodding his head. I didn't know why he was nodding his head, but I didn't question him. He seemed to be pondering his own thoughts. He then found my gaze again. "You don't mind?" he suddenly questioned.

"What?"

"You don't mind that I am totally...awful right now?" he said.

"Oh," I said, realizing what he was talking about. "No. I don't."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I think it's appropriate for you to feel that way. Normal, I guess. You're not treating me like...you're not treating me _bad, _you're just irritable and that's okay." I said. He cracked a smile and I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't swear or because I was being understandingly and maybe he hadn't expected that.

"You should mind." he stated. I looked at him oddly. "You should mind when I treat you bad. You should mind because you don't deserve that."

I smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"Yeah." was all he replied.

I barely hesitated before I walked towards his bed. He looked at me in confusion. I sat at the end of his bed on my knees and just stared back at him. "You know, Austin, you shouldn't hide in your room. If you're feeling depressed or lonely, you should just come and find me."

"You're too nice sometimes, Ally. Maybe that's why I don't like being your friend." he said.

"You love being my friend," I smirked.

"I know." he replied, seriously. He seemed like he was searching my eyes for something and I wondered if he found what he was searching for because his smiled at me. He patted the place next to him and I obliged, laying down beside him. My head rested on the pillow next to him. "Ally, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's kind of weird," he said, "But whenever I feel upset...somehow, you seem to make it better. Lighter. I've tried to find the same comfort with my other friends, but I get nothing. It's just you."

I blinked twice. "Oh."

"That's all you're going to say?" he asked. His voice was neutral, he wasn't defensive or mad. It was just calm, like he was simply asking me if that was all I had to say.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Trish stepped into our apartment. I was laying down on the couch, stroking Griffin's head. Trish glanced at me. "You forgot to do grocery's again." Trish glared.

"Sorry," I said. She looked at me oddly when she caught the sound of my insincerity. Generally when I forgot, I begged for forgiveness. This time, I could care less. Groceries were the least of my worries right now.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, setting the bags on the counter. I picked up Griffin and set him on the floor. I looked at her and nodded my head. She frowned, worriedly. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Can we just talk for a minute?" I asked her softly. She stared at me for a moment and nodded her head. She joined me in the living room, sitting in her favourite spot which was across from me. "I went to Austin's today," I said, taking a deep breath, "He's been kinda depressed since his parents split up. We started talking. I laid next to him on the bed-"

"-Ally, you didn't!" she gasped.

"What? Oh, dear god, no!" I shrieked, eyes wide. She sighed of relief. "I have morals, Trish!"

"Just making sure. You made it sound scandalous." she murmured. I shook my head.

"No...I just laid next to him. Nothing more, nothing less. But he said something...He told me that, um, that I make him feel better, like I make his pain a little bit easier to deal with. He said he's tried to find the same comfort in his friends but that he's realized it's just me. I don't know what happened but something changed when he said that." I told her.

"Changed how?" she questioned.

"I just...looked at him differently," I said. My throat suddenly felt tight and my eyes were burning but I didn't let tears fill them. Trish told me it was stupid to cry over a boy, so I didn't want to. "I started to realize how different Austin makes me feel...like..the feeling I've always wanted with someone, the feeling I've always described in my journals about the guy I've wanted to be with. I was driving home and I realized it. I realized that despite his flaws, Austin is the guy I've always been describing, in an odd way, I mean, he's not everything I imagined but it's like when I think about him, there isn't a thing I'm willing to change because he's perfect just the way he is. I don't care that he likes to have a beer now and again, or that he likes dogs over cats, or even that he prefers going to a party over reading a good book. He's funny, musically inclined, outgoing, fun, kind, he makes me feel special." That's when I felt the tear fall down my cheek in a quick matter. It had already dropped from my chin so fast that I questioned its existence.

I continued, "You know and the worst part about realizing this is knowing that Austin doesn't ever look at me like that. He doesn't want to look at me like that."

"Are you in love with him?" Trish asked me quietly.

I nodded my head, "I think so." I sniffed. I looked down at my hands. "It's the worst feeling. Falling in love with somebody who won't love you back because they don't even believe in it."

"How do you know that you haven't changed his mind?" asked Trish, "Maybe he does feel like that for you. Maybe you're the one thing that has changed his perception on love and he returns the feelings towards you."

"I don't think so," I shook my head.

"Ally, he told you that he can't find the same comfort in anybody else that he finds with you." Trish mentioned. I thought about it for a moment before I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn't know the answer.

"You know, for someone who is so interested in love and talks so wise about it...I'm really stupid to let myself fall for someone who doesn't even think twice about loving me." I said.

"Then maybe you could give yourself some advice," Trish smiled slightly, "You always have said that love is the most honorable thing to experience, even if it ends and it hurts you. You once told me that even if you feel awful in the end, you'll just remember that love isn't all bad because you felt good in the beginning."

I looked at her and smiled slightly, shaking my head. I couldn't deny that I did have an odd way of perceiving love and it wasn't something I was willing to let go. "But what do I do now?" I asked Trish, "I think I love a guy who's also my friend who's also somebody who doesn't believe in love. What do I do?"

"I wouldn't know," Trish said, smiling sadly at me. "Have you thought about, maybe, telling him?"

I laughed humorlessly, "Absolutely not. That would wreck everything and I still enjoy his company too much. Maybe someday, but not yet."

Trish nodded and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Want to help with groceries?" she asked. I laughed softly and nodded my head.

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Obviously this isn't proof read.**

**I love reviews, by the way.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Austin's POV_

I must've been staring at Ally for longer than necessary because she murmured timidly, "Your door was open."

I couldn't quite make sense of what was going on. Was I dreaming? I mean, I never exactly expected to wake up to Ally. Not saying that I'm not happy she's here. "You're...in my room." _Well, no shit!_

"Yeah," Ally replies awkwardly. I could hardly see the look in her eyes due to it being so dark, but I could tell that she must've felt a little bit uncomfortable. I mean, she did sort of break into my house and she wasn't denying that matter either. "Um...It's 3 P.M. What are you still doing in bed?" she questioned me, searching my face for answers.

"Better question: What are you doing in my house?" I blurted.

"That's beyond the point, Austin," she replied, her jaw twitched slightly. Was she avoiding my question? Suddenly, Ally performs the biggest dick move I've ever seen: She turns on the lights.

I cried out in hysterical pain, grabbing at my eyes that ached while I dug them further into my pillows, trying to aid them from their recent trail of pain. I could feel her stare drilling into my figure, but for the first time I didn't shiver from head to toe; I was too busy writhing in pain. After a couple moments, I decide I don't want to look completely like a moron and slowly lift my head. It squint at her, still unable to open my eyes fully.

"Do you mind?" I spat at her, wondering why she would turn on the light's so suddenly. She only shrugged in response. "You shouldn't even be here. How'd you even get in? Did Dez forget to lock the door? Wait, you shouldn't have even come in here even if the door was unlocked!" I unloaded on her, my thoughts spinning faster than my mouth was able of uttering.

"I knocked for, like, five minutes?" she said, "There was no response." she added, as if to say that it was completely okay that she walked in. I guess it really wasn't a problem that she walked in. She's trustworthy, she's my friend.

"So, you just...walked in?" I couldn't help replying.

"Well, Yeah," she nodded, "I didn't think you'd get mad, obviously I have been proved wrong so I'll just..." she said awkwardly as she turned towards the door knob. The automatic lurch in my chest told me that I didn't want her to leave, that I liked that she was here.

"No, Ally, wait!" I sighed, "I'm not mad. Just stunned. I mean you're...you're in my room." I said, still trying to make sense of everything. I couldn't believe she was in here without being invited over. Does that mean she was thinking about me? Why does that make me feel warm inside? Oh, no, Ally's turning me into a chick.

"Have you been out of bed at all today?" she questioned, folding her arms in front of her chest. Her questioned left me feeling slightly annoyed.

"No," I still answered honestly, mulling through my annoyance. "In my defense, we were at Melody's pretty late last night and I actually didn't come home until 3 last night." I admitted to her, recalling that after I'd taken her home, I had taken a walk along the beach - nearly cut my foot on a piece of glass, by the way, - and then I had sat at the dock and pitied myself.

"That's still, like, 12 hours of sleep!" Ally cried.

My jaw ticked in irritation. "Your point?" I didn't see why Ally was being such a mother hen. I was an adult, I didn't need anybody mothering me. Especially not Ally. I had plopped my head down into my feathery pillow and stared up at the ceiling. There was a crack that I've been meaning to fix. "I don't know about you, but I like my sleep."

"Didn't you do anything?" Now she was frowning at me.

I shook my head, "Not really."

"Austin...you're kinda...Well, you're kinda acting depressed lately," she said, the frown deepening on her face.

I looked at her and assured her swiftly, "Ally, I'm not depressed."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. My patience was snapping. Ally really knew how to get to me, whether it was in good ways or bad ways. Sometimes she got to my heart, other times she just crawled under my skin. I couldn't deny that she was right. I had been feeling really lonely lately. The gnawing sadness just ate at me and it was bothering me. But it wasn't the sadness that was bothering me, it was the guilt. I was guilty because I was actually pretty relieved that they were through. Don't get me wrong, I loved being together as a family but they just fought so much and it got tiring. They weren't good for each other.

"Well, Gee, Ally," I snapped acidly, "It's not like my parents just split or anything. I'm sorry I'm not dancing with joy."

"That's not what I meant," she said softly, breathing out a sigh. I looked over at her. She was quiet for a moment before she questioned, "Have you talked to your parents?" I watched as her teeth caught her bottom lip.

It took a moment before I said, "Don't do that." I couldn't stand to watch her bite her lip. They looked soft and very kissable. She only brought more attention to them when she bit down on her lip. I just wanted to kiss her. I tried to shake the feeling, but I couldn't, hence the reason where I demanded she stopped that.

"What?" she arched an eye brow.

"Bite your lip. Don't do it." I told her flatly, trying not to give anything away, trying to hide the fact that I wanted to set my palms behind her neck and kiss her gently. I realized even if she wasn't biting her lip, I still wanted to kiss her. I'm hopeless.

"Um...Okay." _Well, now you just confused her, you nut!_

"And to answer your question: No, I haven't talked with them nor do I want to," I barked at her. Even if the world was ending I wouldn't talk to them. I didn't want them to know how much this had affected me because if they knew it was going to affect me, maybe they wouldn't have split. Oh, here I go again. One moment I'm glad they're apart, the next moment I'm sad about it. I was so off balance about this situation.

My eyes met hers, seeing how they were slightly more round as if she was surprised that I would speak to her in such a tone. I sighed, realizing just how rude I was being to her. It was unfair really. "Sorry."

"I don't mind," she responded, honestly.

"Do you seriously want to be around me right now?" I questioned her, helplessly. How could she want to be around me? I was moody and grieving over the loss of my family structure. "I _feel _like shit and I'm talking to you like _you're _shit. How could you want to be around that?" Because I knew if Ally was talking to me that way, I probably would give her some space. Or maybe I'd stay, too.

She repeats, "I don't mind."

I felt a sense of anger fill my veins. How could she not mind that somebody was treating her- The anger came to a halt when I suddenly noticed what she was wearing. My shirt. That's...my...shirt? Why is she wearing my shirt? She's wearing my shirt. Ally Dawson is wearing my shirt. I had assumed that it was only a onetime thing while she didn't want to wear her own but she had chosen to wear it today. I slowly looked up to meet her gaze. She was watching me with curiosity, maybe wondering why I hadn't spoken yet. "You're wearing my shirt."

A look of confusion crossed her features. She gazed down at what she was wearing and her realization tackled her face as if she just remembered that she had been wearing it. Her face flushes to a soft pink that disappears so quickly, I questioned if it was ever birthed onto her face. "Uh, Yeah."

I stared at the shirt for a moment and started nodding my head. I liked her in my shirt. She looked nice. She looked...sexy? I don't know, my mind has been going weird lately. All week I had been getting these strong urges to hold her and kiss her. I was getting the feeling that maybe she was more than just a crush.

I remembered our previous conversation. I looked into her eyes again and felt a beehive drop in my gut, the killer bees were let out and tackled my torso: my stomach, my chest, my heart. "You don't mind?" I managed to ask.

"What?"

"You don't mind that I am totally...awful, right now?" I questioned her, wondering how she could say such a thing.

"Oh." Ally paused. "No, I don't."

I stared for a moment before quizzing her, "Why?"

"Because I think it's appropriate for you to feel that way. Normal, I guess. You're not treating me like...you're not treating me _bad,_you're just irritable and that's okay." she replied.

The corner of my mouth twitched at the use of her vocabulary. It was cute that she refused to swear. I also wasn't expecting her to be so understanding. I inwardly scolded myself. I should have expected it, it's Ally for god's sake. Of course she was going to be understanding. She was perfect in every way, shape, and form.

"You should mine," I stated. "You should mind when I treat you bad. You should mind because you don't deserve that."

Her strawberry tainted lips curl upwards, "Thank you."

"Yeah." Maybe that isn't an appropriate way to address a thank you, but it was what came out and she seemed okay with it.

My eyes widened slightly when she stepped towards my bed. I hadn't expected her to come towards me at all. My heart picked up slightly. She sat on her knees at the end of my bed. Our eyes locked and I suddenly really liked the feeling I got when they did. I was too busy staring at her to think over what she said, but it was something about coming to find her whenever I needed her.

"You're too nice sometimes, Ally." I told her, "Maybe that's why I don't like being your friend."

"You love being my friend."

And I totally, completely do so I replied, "I know." I wondered if she knew how desperate I was to be more than just a _friend. _I smiled at her and patted the spot beside me, surprising myself. She didn't hesitate. She crawled towards me, taking her place beside me. "Ally, I have to tell you something." I admit, although I'm too chicken to want to cross the _friend line_, I did happen to be brave enough to tell her something that I figured she should know.

"What is it?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's kind of weird," I told her, swallowing hard, "But whenever I feel upset...somehow, you seem to make it better. Lighter. I've tried to find the same comfort with my other friends, but I get nothing. It's just you." I loved that it was just her.

"Oh."

"That's all your going to say?" I questioned softly. I wasn't irritated, angry, disappointed. I was okay with her response.

"Yeah," she replied, honestly.

"Okay."

I was staring down at my coffee when I suddenly felt something hit my arm. I saw the dish cloth and then I knew the person who had thrown it was Dez as I made eye contact with him. I sent him a questioning look.

"You were thinking about Ally again, weren't you?" Dez said.

"No, no, of course not," I said, unconvincingly. Dez stared. I sighed, "Dez, I'm getting worried."

"Why? Is she okay?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine," I replied, "But I think...I think..." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, "_Ithinki'mlovewithher."_

"Come again?" Dez questioned. I didn't put any breaks into the sentence again and it was spoken at the same pace. "Austin, English. I only speak English."

I groaned, "I said: I think I'm in love with her."

Dez gasped loudly. "In love with her?!"

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know!" I shrieked, combing my fingers through my hair. "I just...she's different. I know everybody says that, but it's for real. Ally's...she makes me feel different."

"Explain," Dez said, a grin twisting onto his lips. He had managed to tell me a couple days ago that he really liked Ally. He told me that she was a good, positive influence. He was right.

"Ally's just...Ally. I don't know. She makes me feel good." I said.

"She makes you feel good?" Dez said again.

"Well, Yeah."

"That's it?" he questioned.

"Sure. Yeah, I guess." I told him. Ally made me feel more than just good, but I wasn't going to get into it with Dez. Dez always made situations uncomfortable.

"I do not!" he shouted. My eyes widened, realizing I'd said that out loud. "I'll have you know that I'm an expert on love! I got my parents together!"

"Dez, you weren't even born yet-"

"-See, even as a fetus I was brilliant. If it weren't for me, my Dad wouldn't have proposed to my mom." Dez said, smiling proudly.

I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head. "Dez, I'm serious. I think I really care about Ally. I don't want to love her, in fact, maybe I want nothing to do with her or the word love. But she's just..." I shook my head. "She's perfect, Dez."

"False: Nobody's perfect." Dez replied. I gave him a look. "Or Ally is." he said, flashing his palms as if to tell me he was backing down. "Maybe you should tell her."

I jumped up from my chair, "Are you kidding!" I shrieked, "I'd have to lose my brains if I ever thought about doing that!"

"Why?" Dez questioned.

"Because Ally is trying to find the man she wants to marry. She's completely serious about finding him and everything she wants is not me. I can't give her what she's always looked for. She'll never see me like that. I'm simply in love with a person that'll...never love me back." I said, my voice faltering near the end. "Oh, now I remember why I hate love."

"You never did say you believed in it again," Dez pointed out, "What changed your mind?"

"She did. She changed my mind." I said, staring at my finger tips. I realized it when I looked across and she was laying there, staring at the ceiling. She was humming a tune to me, one that she'd apparently just come up with in that moment. I realized it: She was everything that I could want, or need. She was my home.

"You need to tell her," Dez said.

"Dez-"

"Austin," he interrupted, sending me a sharp look. He rarely got serious so when he did, I always knew he was right and that I needed to listen.

"I don't...I don't know how or what to say." I said, looking at him, "And I know she doesn't feel the same way, Dez. She's too busy writing out lists about the man she's gonna love."

"Maybe she realizes that it's you. Your her friend. She comes around a lot. She enjoys your company. Maybe she wasn't the only one changing minds, maybe you changed hers, too." he said.

"How?" I questioned mockingly, "Did I show her that I'm what she's been looking for?"

"Possibly," Dez said. He grabbed his camera and dismissed himself to get to his work. He had some important pictures to take today apparently. I sat by myself. I knew one thing: I had to tell Ally, because if there was anything I learned from her, it's that love (apparently) was worth taking risks. It was worth getting hurt for because you can remember all the goodness it brought in the beginning. _Shit, I'm really starting to sound like Ally._

_Ally's POV_

I was sitting at my kitchen table, drumming my fingers against the hard surface as I thought hard about everything: Austin, my parents, Austin, Griffin, Trish, Austin, Austin, Griffin, Groceries, Work, Songwriting, Melody's Diner, Austin, life, Austin.

I grunted and tossed my head back. I couldn't get his face out of my mind and it was driving me crazy. I wasn't supposed to like a guy like Austin. A guy like Austin? Who am I kidding, he was the best and the worst I could fall for. Maybe that was the most exciting part. He was the kind of guy that I write songs about, that any hopeless romantic writes about. He was the guy that the artists sketches into all of her papers, the guy that every musician sings about, the guy that instruments harmonize.

Griffin meowed at me. "Go away, Griffin." I snapped. I'm not sure he understood me, but he did wander away. "I still love you, forever and always!" I called out to him. _Pull yourself together, Ally, he's a cat!_

I look over to my guitar that was laying in the middle of the living room, loose leaf papers tossed all around it with lyrics scribbled everywhere. I had written countless songs about him. Once discovering that I was feeling something for him, I had endless melodies playing over and over again in my mind.

I didn't let my heart drop again when I remember Austin probably didn't love me, too. How could he? I'm just boring, old Ally. Then again, I don't know that for sure. Maybe I changed his mind! Oh, of course I didn't do that. I sighed. I wasn't as torn up about this as I was yesterday, now I was just...disappointed. Austin was everything that a girl could want and I could have him in my arms at any given moment if he would just spend a moment thinking about me. I wish he did that.

Does he?

I'm fixing myself some tea when my eyes glance over and I catch the picture of Trish's parents and then my parents on the fridge. These two photos looked too much alike. Both men glancing down at their wives with such warmth in their eyes. They made it. They found each other and they did it well. Even if my parents' had ended soon, they never failed to love each other. It brought me into a never thought about Austin.

Austin gave me a vibe that I had never felt before. It was a good feeling, one that I didn't want to let go or I was afraid that I would lose it forever. I sighed again. I stirred my drink before I looked at the photos again. I'm sure finding each other wasn't easy either...right? They must've gone through something.

That's when I realized it: It didn't matter if Austin didn't feel the same way, I needed to tell him. If I don't, I might miss my opportunity to tell him my true feelings and who knows, maybe there's a chance he decides to take a leap by faith and falls in love with me, too. After all, this was never planned. I never chose to feel like this for him, none of it was ever planned. It just kind of happened. Isn't that how love is? It's unpredictable, it's unplanned? It all just sort of happened. Love is kind of like the wild card. The one thing in your life that you can't prep for, or plan for, it just happens. It just falls into place.

Love was everything I've always wanted and if it's standing right in front me, I'm not going to let it slip through my finger tips. I needed to tell him. I wasn't sure when or how, but I was going to tell him. Even if it took me thirty years, I would tell him.

**Ally's in love**

**Austin's in love**

**EVERYONE'S IN LOVE. **

**(The best part is that they're in love with each other) WINK.**

**I think I might be a hopeless romantic, too.**

**Sort of. **

**I don't know.**

**You probably don't care. **

**If you don't care, you might as well just review.**

**And if you do care, you still might as well just review.**

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

"You know, Austin, I've recently realized something. I've realized that we've become good friends, _close_ good friends. The other day I...I found out something about myself-"

"-Are you trying to tell him you love him or that you're dying?" Trish interjected, throwing popcorn at me and booing me. I grunted, throwing my head back in distress. For the last hour and a half I had been using Trish as my 'Austin'. If I was going to tell Austin how I felt, I would need to be prepared. Sure, Austin is a spontaneous guy but I'm most definitely not!

"This is impossible, Trish! I can't do it." I frowned, slumping to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees.

Trish sighed, "Yes, you can. You're just nervous."

"Well, duh," I glowered at her, "I'm explaining my feelings to a guy who doesn't even believe in having feelings! A guy who hates them! Despises them! Wants them to rot like five month old fruit-"

"-I get it." Trish deadpanned. I looked away from her. "You should just do it, Ally. You ranted for three hours about how you've suddenly realized that you can't plan love, it's your wild card or whatever you called it. So, don't plan your I Love You Speech, just do it. Get it over with. Get your heart broken, whatever. I'll be right here with this tissue box," she lifted the box, "Or this 'I'm Happy For You' face," she showed me what the facial expression was.

As much as I tried to hold down a straight face, I couldn't. I cracked up, a laugh vibrating out my throat. When I relaxed again, I said, "You're right. I gotta tell him." Trish stared at me. It was silent for a moment before I gawked, "You mean right now?"

"I mean right now." she confirmed, nodding.

I groaned, grabbing my sweater. "At least if I get rejected, I can mope in the rain." I commented. Trish agreed and shooed me out of the house. I took a deep breath, my heart was pounding. This was so messed up. This was never supposed to happen. How could I fall for Austin? He might be charming, but he's supposed to be the guy who I couldn't feel a thing for even if I tried. Now it's effortless, my heart flutters when I think of him, my stomach flops, and my thoughts scatter all over the place.

I ended up smiling as I walked through the rain. The anxiety wasn't even there anymore as I thought about Austin. He made me feel everything I dreamt of feeling. It was odd really, how the guy who was nothing to me at first started to become my everything.

My feet made it to his door. I took a deep breath and knocked thrice. My hands find my pockets in my jeans and I'm shaking from anticipating, or perhaps it was because the rain had given me the case of the shivers. I was trying not to chatter my teeth when the door opened.

A disheveled Austin appeared, but it wasn't because of sleep. It was something else. I looked at him oddly while he stared back at me with surprise. He blinked twice, not expecting me to be there. "Hey," I said, trying not to notice that something seemed to be up.

"Uh, Ally, Hi," he replied, "What are you...What are you doing here?"

_I need to tell you something, Austin. _"Uh, I don't know...Thought I'd stop by."

"Oh."

_That's it? Oh?! _

"Um, Okay," Austin adds, "Come inside, You look really cold." He glanced up at the sky which was showering the earth with wonderful-smelling rain. He steps aside and lets me walk in. My arm brushed against his chest and I swore he took a deep breath as I did so but then I shook off the thought and scolded myself for being so cocky.

The apartment was messy, like it always was when I stopped by. It seemed messier now that Dez was living with him again. At least this time the apartment was as dark and Austin was actually out of bed before three in the afternoon. Maybe he was feeling a little bit better?

"How have you been doing?" I questioned as I had almost forgot about Austin's tough spot in life right now.

He gives me a small smile, but it's genuine. I liked his genuine smiles. As much as I had grown to love the way his lips curved when he smirked, I found it much more endearing when he smiled at me. "Better." he told me.

I smiled at him, feeling sincerely happy that he wasn't as awful as he was before. "Good."

We stared at each for a moment but neither of us seemed to notice until a couple minutes had passed and we'd both returned to reality. I must've been the first to notice because Austin still stood there, staring down at me when I'd stiffened and cleared my throat. It got his attention and his face hardened for a moment before he bit the inside of his cheek, looking awkward. It was odd. Austin wasn't generally awkward. I wondered what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" I blurted. I wanted to slap a palm to my forehead for being so up front with him but I clenched my fist to restrain my hand from slapping my own face.

"Uh...No...No." he said, but there was a node in his voice that made me sure that something was up. "I just, um..." he took a deep breath, "I don't know how to tell you this but..."

_He's going to tell me he loves me. He's going to tell me that I've changed his mind and I make him happy. He's going to take me out at seven and we're going to be awkward tonight but yet we'll still have so much fun. _

"It sounds stupid really," he chuckles at himself and I just wait there, eyes big with anticipation. I probably looked like a chipmunk as I awaited what he had to say to me. "I wanted to ask you..." _This is it, Ally. This is the moment that your heart will flail with joy. _"Okay, I'll just get it out: I haven't spoken to my parents in a while and they wanted to see me again. Together. I guess I'm just...I'm nervous. Do you think, uh, You could...go with me?"

It was like that moment in the movies when the harmonizing music halts with a dead sound. _He didn't say it. He didn't tell me he loved me. _There must've been a smile on my face because I definitely felt it falter. I felt so small right now, and not in the physical way. It was a moment where I discovered that I would never change Austin's mind. I was one person, one girl, set on changing his mind and that just wouldn't happen. This isn't like one of the songs I write, or one of my favourite movies, the boy wasn't going to fall at my feet just because I wanted him to, just because I thought it was supposed to happen.

My voice sounded like I hadn't talked for a decade, "To your parents?"

He looked so embarrassed as his cheeks burned red. "I know it sounds so, so, so stupid but I just..." he took a deep breath and then exhaled, "I don't know, I feel like if I see them...Actually, I really don't know, I just need somebody there. I feel nervous and I can't explain it or tell you why. I just...am."

I was so lovesick that seeing him nervous and embarrassed made me blurt, "Yeah, I'll go!"

He looked so relieved that it made me happy that I could be the one taking away the tension that maybe gathered inside his shoulders, or his stomach, or in his head. "Thank you," he breathed, "This is such a relief. I guess they want to talk things through with me but they never specified whether I had to go alone," he smirked slightly. I gave a fake laugh. "It's tonight. I'll pick you up at seven and we'll go."

_That was supposed to be our date after he was supposed to tell me he loved me._

. . . . . . .

It was his parents so I didn't think I needed to be too over dressed. It was cold today so I wore a hoodie and skinny jeans. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and that's when I saw Trish standing behind me. She was shaking her head, clicking her tongue.

"You should've told him and you could've been dressing up for a dinner date, or maybe for a concert, maybe a movie night, maybe-"

"-You're depressing me." I told her.

She grimaced, "Sorry."

There's a knock on the door and it's just so much like a date that my heart throbs but not in a romantic way. Trish arches her eye brows and taunts me by telling me to have a 'good time'. What good time? I'm going to support him as he talks with his parents. With my luck, his parents are going to see me and yell at me to get out.

Oh, dear, I never thought of that. I tried not to bite the side of my tongue as I made my way to the door. I ran my fingers through my hair. I did curl it a little bit, but it wasn't too fancy. It was enough to tell his parents '_Hey, I'm not a slob!' _but not enough to say '_Yeah, I just would love it if your son loved me'._

I opened the door and he was already leaning against the door frame, because he's just so cool that it hurts. He gives me a grin but there's something in his eyes that I can't read and it's not anxiousness. "Hey," he says and his voice comes out smooth and flawless.

"Hi." Oh, of course I sounded awful! Of course my voice had to sound like I hadn't used it for years on end, as if I'd just finished screaming at the entire world. Well, I kind of had, but it was in my head. I give him a small smile to make up for the way my voice sounded.

I guess he hadn't noticed it because he didn't comment on it, chuckle, or send me any odd looks. He straightened up and stepped back as a gesture that we were going to go now. I slipped into a pair of Oxford Heels and I glanced over my shoulder at Trish to say goodbye. She's holding Griffin and making him wave goodbye to me, too. I laugh slightly at her but there's a look in her eyes - she's telling me to tell him. Definitely not. It's obvious that Austin doesn't feel an inch of feeling for me.

Oh, How sad is it that I became one of those girls who suffer from the tragic disease of unrequited love. We're not even talking as we travel down the narrow hallway of this stupid apartment building. I generally saw the good in everything, but since Austin hadn't told me he loved me, I was failing to see the good in a lot of things. I felt like my soul was rotting. Okay, that's slightly dramatic, I guess what I was really feeling was the unfair hopelessness.

I tried to remember my own way of thinking: I think being in love with someone is the best feeling you could experience. Love is honorary, even if it ends badly, remember how it made you feel when it was good and don't regret it. Funny, I'm regretting it.

"I'm sorry I'm making you come with me," Austin suddenly apologized. I buckled my seatbelt and stared at the road that was glimmering from the rain that had soaked it. I looked at him and it's just him that makes me smile.

"Don't be sorry," I told him, "I'm happy that you trust me to want me to be there for you in a time when you need some support." I hadn't realized it until the words left my mouth. Austin trusted me. He trusted me to see him in his most vulnerable moments, he trusted me over Dez, he could've asked Dez to be there for him or maybe another one of his friends, but he didn't. He asked _me._

He smiles slightly at me, "Well, of course I trust you, Ally."

My heart fluttered. Hey, even though he didn't love me, at least he trusts me and respects me as a friend. I was willing to take anything he gave me, even if it wasn't his heart.

Austin got me to avoid thinking about how he didn't share the feelings I wanted him to by engulfing me into random conversations. They didn't make sense, but I didn't mind, I just loved talking to him and the random conversations were my favourite.

The car was stopped in front of a large house. Austin stared forward for a long time. The keys weren't even out of the ignition. There was no conversation or soulful looks being exchanged. It was dead silent. After a couple more moments, I said, "Austin?" He didn't reply, so I continued, "Should we go inside now?"

It took him a moment before he stiffly tore the keys from the ignition and nodded. "Yeah, we should." His voice was hoarse. He seemed to be holding something against his parents, I didn't know what. He had mentioned that he was relieved they were splitting, apart from everything else he was going to miss, so I was confused on what he had against his parents. What was it that was bothering him? I was aching to know, but too shy to ask.

He clenched his keys in his palm until I was sure that a few of those keys were cutting his palms. I waited for him to take off his seatbelt before I reached for mine. We stepped out of the car at the same time and Austin shut his door loudly. There was hostility in him now. I shut my door and it took a few moments before Austin locked the doors and took a deep breath of fresh-rain air.

He met me on the other side of the car and I walked by his side, all the way up to the porch. He was going to ring the door bell but he clenched his hand into a fist and dropped it at his side. He turned around for a moment. I swallowed hard, deciding that it was best to give him his time so I didn't say anything, I let him take a moment to breathe.

He ran fingers through his hair, messing up its tidiness. Suddenly, the door opened and Austin turned around immediately. "Dad," he breathed. The man looked a lot like Austin. They shared the same jaw line but his face was more narrow than Austin's. Though, I recognized that they had the same nose and when he looked at me, I noticed they also shared the same facial expressions. He was very confused.

"Austin," he said, but there was confusion in his voice and it wasn't because his son actually showed up at the doorstep, it was because I was there and I don't think I should've been. I guess this is where I learn that Austin never mentioned to his parents that I would be joining them on their family time. I should've told Austin to grow a pair and do this himself but I couldn't. He needed me. And I think I grew confidence when he needed me, I liked it that he needed me. I wanted to be the one he ran to when he needed help.

"Dad," Austin said again, "Ally this is my Dad, Dad this is Ally."

I gave his father an awkward smile. His Dad nodded stiffly but managed to stretch out his arm. "Mike." he said, "Mike Moon."

"Ally Dawson," I said, despite the fact that Austin had already basically told him my name. I shook his firm hand and I was terrified he was going to tear off my arm but he never did. He let Austin and I into the house and called for Mimi who I assumed was Austin's mother.

She was even more confused and sent Austin an odd look to which he ignored as he quickly introduced me. I think he was using me as a way to avoid any awkwardness. That wimp. I forced a smile to his mother. She shook my hand softly. She looked more like Austin than his father did. She had his lips and face shape, the same eyes. Her gestures and movements replicated Austin's as well. Austin was the perfect mixture of his parents. I thought it was rather cute.

I felt like I was suffocating under the stares of his two parents when we were seated in the living room. Mike and Mimi sat at a certain distance but I could see there was some feeling of loss between them. They definitely didn't hate each other, I could tell when Mike would glance at her. I wanted to tell Austin that I didn't think their separation would be permanent because they looked like they loved each other too much to let go. Though, I wouldn't tell him this because if they did divorce permanently, it would crush him for getting false hope.

"So, Austin, You and Ally are..." his mother trailed off.

"Friends, Mom. We're friends." Austin said, his voice sounding awkward and hard.

His parents nodded, "Oh...Okay. I see."

Their stares had gotten softer on me as small talk was made in the living room. I hated when they talked to me because I felt awkward and totally out of place. I just sucked in a breath and answered their questions.

Austin's hostility was getting more noticeable as the night went on. When they tried talking to him softly and nicely, he would basically bark at them. There was anger wrapped up inside him and I had a feeling his parents were the ones causing him to come undone and unleash the awful monster.

I wanted to grab his hand and tell him that I was here and he shouldn't be angry but I knew how odd that would look in front of his parents and how awkward things would get between us if I grabbed his hand. I might love him, but he doesn't love me. Remember that, Ally.

"Stop," Austin hissed at them suddenly, "Stop acting like everything is just fine...because it's not."

"Austin," Mimi said.

"No...I don't want you to pretend like our lives are fine and dandy," Austin said, anger causing his voice to shake. I wanted to jump up from the couch and run out of the house because there was nothing more awkward that watching your friend fight with their parents.

Mimi and Mike glanced over at me and I knew they wanted to have this conversation in private. "I...I should probably go. I could stay another time-"

"-No," Austin growled, "You're staying." There was a look in his eyes like he was desperate and he needed me. I felt awful for ever thinking about leaving. He was really upset, I mean, obviously, his parents were splitting up, after all.

I nodded stiffly and stayed put. Mimi and Mike obviously knew I wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon so they focused on Austin again. "Son," Mike started, "We called your here tonight because you've been avoiding us and we don't want you to avoid us. You can't just quit on us because life got a little hard."

I frowned at his father. How could you say something so insensitive to your son when he's grieving the loss of your marriage? Austin stiffened and I knew the comment hurt him. Mimi wasn't pleased either as she gave him a cold look. Mike didn't see it though as he continued staring at his son. It seemed they were having an argument with their eyes.

"I wasn't quitting on you," Austin growled, "I needed time to think...about everything."

"No, you were running away. You have always run away from your issues, even as a child." Mike snapped.

"Michael," spat Mimi, "Enough." Mimi looked at her son. "What he's trying to say is...We don't want this to destroy our relationship with you. Things are going to be different but we want you to be okay. We know that for the first little while things aren't going to be okay for you, they're going to be hard, but we want you to get through this. We know you can. Don't let this effect our relationship with you. We both still love you very much and it's hard on us that you're hurting as much as you are-"

"Hard on you?" Austin scoffed.

"Austin," I said softly, trying to give him a warning that whatever he needed to say could be yelled at the sky, not at his parents. They couldn't help if things had fallen apart. Of course, I would prefer they helped themselves with marriage counseling or something, but obviously they thought differently and Austin was just going to make things worse for himself if he fought with them.

He ignored me, "I'm your son. I'm the one who has to deal with my parents living separately. I'm the one who deals with the aftermath of your separation. You two get to finally breathe now that you've got your distance and you don't even care that I'm the one who has just been tossed to the curb to deal with everything." Austin scowled.

"Austin, honey..." Mimi sighed sadly.

"Austin...This is difficult, we know," Mike said, finally getting a sense of sympathy for his grieving son, "We never wanted this. Believe me, we wanted things to work out but we just decided that some time would help a lot. It's better than fighting our entire lives and we're sorry that this has made you feel like you're singled out, but you're not."

"Then why don't you work it out?" Austin howled at them, scowling. I agreed because how do you leave someone who you've sworn to love forever?

"Austin, we've tried!" Mimi said, finally looking exasperated. "We've tried over and over again, but now we're tired! Some space between us might help our marriage. We could get back together, we could not get back together. But we won't know unless we've taken some time to ourselves."

Austin didn't reply.

"It's hard on us too, Austin," Mike said, "We want to be able to work this out. We're trying, we've tried. It hurts that we are choosing to take a break, but it's all we can do right now."

"All you can do? There's a lot more you could do, you just don't want to do it anymore." Austin spat acidly.

"Austin, don't be angry with us. We don't want that." Mimi said and I could tell that her heart was breaking for Austin. _My_ heart was breaking for him. "I know you have mixed emotions about anything, or simply raw emotions but please, just understand that we've thought this through and it seems that it's the best way right now."

Austin didn't reply again and I wasn't sure if it was because he had nothing left to say or if he was tired of talking. Finally, after a few moments, he said lowly, "Ally and I need to go."

"Austin," Mimi sighed. Austin stood up and looked over at me. The whites of his eyes were red with stress and sadness. It hurt my heart to see. I slowly stood up as well. His parents got onto their feet, too.

"I'm not angry with you," he assured his mom, "But I've had enough talking for one night. Do whatever the hell you need to do. I don't care anymore. I actually think it's better if you guys are apart, now that I've thought hard about it. All you've ever done is fight, maybe this really is the only way." He says it with grief but also with acceptance.

His father doesn't move but his mother smiles sadly, tears lining her eyes. He looks at me. "Come on, Als." I loved the way he said that. This was not the time to be fawning over Austin and the way he says my name, but I couldn't help it. His voice was just flawless and perfect. I didn't ever want him to stop talking.

We made it out of the house after his mother babbled to him about how she was sorry about what was going on. His father said a swift goodbye, he seemed to be in turmoil but was less likely to show it in front of people.

I gripped the door handle when Austin slammed the car into reverse and took off down the street, going way faster than the city had posted. "Austin," I said, "Try slowing down."

"No," he growled. He wasn't even going in the direction of my apartment. He was just going anywhere but home. I gripped the door handle tighter and took in a deep breath, telling myself to remain calm. After all, I've seen the way Austin drives, he's pretty good. He wouldn't get us killed, right? Right? ...Right? I think I'm wrong.

"Austin, You need to relax," I told him, "I know you're angry but it's not worth killing us over. I want to live."

"I'm not going to kill us," he scowled, "We're just going for a drive now."

"This is a _fast _drive," I mentioned, keeping him a look but he didn't even glace at me.

"Yup."

"Maybe...Slow down? Just slightly? I heard that a good way of calming yourself down is taking a peaceful, _slow _drive." I said. He ignored me. I tried something else. "Do you...want to go get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." I hoped I didn't sound like I was dismissing his feelings, because I wasn't.

The car gradually slows down when he hears my question. He gives me a slow glance and I smile at him slightly. "Yeah," he says gruffly. He starts to finally maintain the speed limit as we head out to get something to eat.

**Yeah, Sorry for the wait. I went on vacation and I had wifi but it was weak so my internet was weird. I also suffer from a very severe case called WRITER'S BLOCK. I hate it. It's a real pest sometimes. I still sort of have it, but I tried my best on this chapter because you guys are just so nice to me! I've had some questions about why I haven't been posting on my other stories and my answer is the same thing as I've previously said: Writer's block. I've tried to write chapters for the stories and it just never happens because my writing sucks when I have writer's block. But I'll try to finish those stories. I'm hoping to update Wedding Crasher's next, but I'm so sure. I've also been writing a couple of one shots so look out for those in the next few weeks maybe. **


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm sorry for taking you there. You didn't need to see that." Austin apologized for the one hundredth time in the last hour. We had made it to Austin's apartment after we'd finished dinner at a cheap restaurant. We were together on his couch, his head was in my lap and I played with his hair. I don't think he knows how much I like this moment.

"I told you that you don't need to apologize." I said, giving him a pointed look. He nodded, but still looked apologetic. "It was nice to meet your parents. They look like you."

"Please, I'm the only good looking one in the family," Austin gives me a sly grin and I laugh because I hadn't experienced his cocky attitude since before his parents' split. "Thanks for taking me out to eat, Ally."

"Technically, you took me out to eat," I said.

"You made the plan."

"You paid."

"Touché."

"Thanks for taking _me _out to eat," I said, giving him a smile. I still had the after taste of ravioli in my mouth. He chuckled and focused on me. I stared down at him for a moment and I'm sure he didn't know how much it took to stop myself from leaning down and wrapping my lips around his.

Because wouldn't that be awkward? If your friend just randomly kissed you?

"You look really nice," he told me softly, lifting his arm and playing with the ends of my hair. The curl had fallen out a little bit more and now it was just a flat wave. My cheeks turned a very dark shade of red. It made him laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you blush." he apologized, amusement in his brown-eyed gaze.

"You didn't," I scoffed, but it was so very obvious that he did.

"I did," he grinned crookedly and it was with that little grin that I knew I was completely gone. He had me completely and the worst part was I sort of wished I had him, too. But I don't because I'm just a girl who tried to convince him love was real and failed epically when the matters of life caught up to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Austin questioned, staring at him. His gaze seemed far away, I'd never seen him look so observant before.

"Nothing," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. It made me feel like crying when I stared down at him. He frowned at me.

"Why don't you just be honest with me and tell me what's up?" he questioned, "I'm not stupid, you didn't stop by earlier just to...well, _stop by_. You were there for something specific. What was it?" he questioned. The boy is wiser than he looks.

_Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so very in love with you and heartbroken that you don't love me, too. _"Ah, I forget."

"Do you really?" Austin questioned, staring into my eyes in a way that made me wonder if he was looking into the deepest part of me. Maybe if he looked a little harder he'd see how I felt towards him. Maybe if he looked even harder than that, he just might fall for me, too. But that's silly.

"Yeah," I lied. He nodded his head. "Enough about me. Are you okay? I mean, after what happened at your parents, I assumed you might need to...I don't know, talk?" I arched an eye brow but I was pretty sure that Austin Moon wouldn't want to talk about his feelings. I was right because he shook his head.

"No, I don't want to talk. I just want to stay here with you." _I think my heart just soared higher than I could ever reach, there's no getting it back now._

I laughed at him and hoped that my laugh didn't give away how hard my heart started to pound or the happiness that suddenly coursed through my veins, trying to rip them open.

**. . . . . . **

"So?" Trish winked at me, standing up from her spot on the couch when I had walked inside the apartment. I tried hard to keep my feet from dashing out the door and back to Austin's car.

"So." I echoed, setting my bag down onto the table.

"You didn't tell him?" asked Trish, looking disappointed and shocked all in one. I shook my head. "But I gave you the look. The look was so you would tell him."

"Didn't mean I was going to." I said before I sighed, "Besides, Trish, I can already tell that he doesn't feel like that for me. I'm nothing more than a friend."

"Did he tell you that?" Trish asked.

"Well, No, but-"

"Did he imply it?"

"No-"

"Does he have another girl waiting up on him?"

"No."

"Then you are talking non-sense." Trish said, "I'm pretty sure the boy likes you, too. I mean, he asked you to go with him to his parents because he was too much of a baby to man up and go on his own-"

"He's not a baby-"

"-There were so many other choices but he chose you. That means something. Sure, maybe he likes the comfort of your friendliness, or maybe he likes the way you make him feel." Trish smirked at me.

"You're just giving me false hope and I don't appreciate it." I replied.

"Ally," grunted Trish, "You don't see it! The boy has something for you! It's obvious! Kinda like it's obvious how you like him but somehow he doesn't see it! Oh my God, you are perfect! You're _both_ oblivious!"

I rolled my eyes. It was bad enough that Austin had completely stolen my heart but now Trish was saying things to make me believe that maybe he had a bit of a crush on me and although I've always said 'Ready for the fall, never the break' I felt like I was ready for the break. Like, if Trish were too say one more thing and I was going to fall to pieces.

"I'll be in my room." I dismissed myself.

_Austin's POV_

I fell back on my bed. I could still feel Ally's fingers playing with my hair. I should've told her. She was right there, right in front of me. I could've told her that I loved her but I didn't. I could've said it at dinner, I could've said it in the car, I could've said it when she was about to run back into her apartment. But I never did.

Not once.

Now that she was gone I could feel everything that happened tonight take a toll on me. I groaned, running hands over my face. I wasn't going to cry, heck, I wasn't even mad, I was just exhausted. Was I selfish to say I finally understood and that now I was just _anticipating_ the divorce papers? Because really, what's the point of dragging this entire thing out when the two of them only brought out the bad in one another.

I suddenly wanted to see Ally again. I opened up my phone because I still had a selfie of her inside. I don't know when it was taken but at some point a few weeks ago, she must've stolen my cell phone because there were over eighteen selfie's of her. It was weird how she could make a weird face but still look cute. I saved my favourite one and I look at it a lot. Is that weird? Whatever, All I know is I need to tell her.

I started making up a list in my mind for ways that I could tell Ally I loved her.

1. Buy her flowers + a cute little love note.

2. I could tell her to her face.

3. I could passive aggressively tell her.

4. I could just kiss her.

5. I could paint her a canvas with an I Love You on it.

6. I could buy her another cat.

7. I could get her a cheap I Love You card from Hallmark.

8. I could tell her in an argument.

9. I could tell her inside a voicemail.

10. I could tell her inside a text message.

There were so many ways to do it but none of them fit. If I was going to tell Ally I love her, I wanted to do it in a way that she understood that I meant it. She would have to believe me. It couldn't just be three words. Three words can't capture everything I've felt for her or what lead up to me feeling like this for her.

_Hey Ally, I like the way you smile and the sound of your laugh. I think your songwriting talent is cool. You looked fly in those shoes a couple weeks ago. Wow, Ally, you changed my mind! Haha, Funny story, Ally, I seem to kind of, sort of, maybe, pretty much like you. Ally, You're interesting. Ally, you're captivating. Ally, you make me want to bite my finger nails. Ally, you make me want to laugh all day long. Ally, I want to buy you flowers. Ally, I love seeing your face. Ally, you got a cool face. Ally, you're the coolest shit I've ever seen and you make me feel tingly feelings but more than just tingles, too. God, Ally, you're so damn annoying but for an odd reason, I'm very strangely attracted to you. _

I took a deep, exhausted breath. This was impossible. I don't remember when she changed my mind but she did. But maybe she never did change my mind. Maybe I still don't believe in love, maybe what I really believe in is her. I believe in the way she makes my heart stutter or stomach flop, how she is capable of making my heart soar or break. It was like she took control over me now and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She could make me smile, she could make me frown. She was just great.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. God, I still smelled her. Her perfume must've clung to my hands or my clothes from sitting so close to her. I get a glimpse of what life might look like if I don't tell her: I would grow old alone and bitter because she's the only thing that really makes me happy, maybe I'd never do anything with music because nobody would want me without a nice songwriter and Ally is the only person I've met who actually writes something with a meaning, I would freeze inside the grief of my parents' failed marriage because Ally would've never pulled me out of it - or at least helped me. She was helping me right now but I swear if I don't kiss those lips soon, I will never be fully satisfied with what she could do.

I groaned and stared at the ceiling. _Ally, what have you done to me?_

**This one is so short, oh my god. Sorry. But here, it's better than nothing. **


	17. Chapter 17

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" said an older woman, about the age of her fifty's. Austin looked at the lady and then back to Ally who was singing for the Diner.

He felt slightly uncomfortable discussing this with a stranger but he gets honest anyway. "Yeah, she is."

"Does she know?" questioned the woman, her eyes a little bit rounder.

"That she's beautiful? I sure hope so." Austin replied.

"No, no, no," she shakes her head, "That you love her."

"That I what?" Austin's eyes are wide.

"You don't fool me. I've seen you two hanging out a lot around Miami. You two seem closer everytime I see you here. You must spend a lot of time together. You also look at her the way my son-in-law looks at my daughter. It's true love." said the woman.

Ally might've changed his mind, but he won't deny that he still thinks the true love talk is ridiculous. His cheeks flush a pink color. "No...She doesn't know. She's not going to find out either."

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Um, Listen...I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me and all, but I prefer to keep my private life private." Austin said.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to push. You really should tell her and real soon before the wrong guy takes her from you." The woman patted his shoulder and wandered away.

If he hadn't of been worrying about that earlier, he was now. He looked at Ally, his eyes a little bit wider. She was beautiful, she was friendly, she was cute, she was talented, she was everything a good guy could ask for. It was no joke that somebody could possibly steal her away. She was a good choice for somebody to love. Sometimes Austin even thinks he doesn't deserve her as a friend because she's so great, that she's too good to be his anything, but now that he thinks about another man having Ally, he gets burning rage in his gut. He would not let that happen. He needed to tell her and fast.

Austin joined into the clapping when he realized she'd finished. He smiled at her when she made eye contact with him. He glanced back at the lady who was eye-balling him. He took a deep breath and faced forward again as Ally drifted into another song.

_Austin's POV_

"Well, you've been quiet." Ally punches my shoulder lightly as we're walking the streets of Miami. I hadn't realized my lack of conversation until now. I had basically kept my mouth shut the entire time and I'm pretty sure I was quieter at Melody's Diner when Ally had first gotten off the stage.

"Oh, Uh," I cleared my throat, "Just thinking. I'm kind of tired today." That was a good lie, but it was cheap and unconvincing.

Luckily, my situation with my parents worked as a sob story to make it through the lie. "Oh. Right. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I smiled at her, "I'm doing fine." Because lately, I really was. I was starting to accept everything with my parents. I couldn't change it, so why obsess about it? Plus, it was better than their constant fighting and bickering.

"That's good," Ally nodded. The sound of her shoes clicking against the pavement filled the silence. I wasn't stupid, there was something on her mind, too. She had been odd lately. She hadn't been so bubbly, she seemed awkward, quieter as well. It seemed there was something eating at the both of us. Of course, mine had to be worse, right? Like, I'm dealing with the fact that I need to tell her how I feel and she obviously won't feel the same way because, well, she's Ally! She'd never go for a guy like me.

We made it to my car. If I had known it was going to rain again today, I wouldn't have parked so far away. When I noticed she was shivering and chattering her teeth, I turned on the heat. "Do you want my jacket?" I asked her.

"No, it's okay-"

"-Here's my jacket." I had already shrugged it off and handed it to her. She smiled at me slightly and took it, slipping her arms into it. I snickered.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, as she pulled her hair out of the collar and let it fall at her shoulders.

"Nothing. It's just that you look tiny in that thing." I said, a grin still on my lips as I was still snickering away. She rolled her eyes but managed a giggle, too. "Don't worry. I'm not making fun of you. I think it's cute."

_Oh, for the love of all that is good! Really?! _

"Oh." she squeaked, her cheeks turning a cherry color. "Thanks."

Oh, her cheeks are red? I don't even want to see mine. I didn't even mean to tell her that, it just sort of came out. I laughed nervously and started the vehicle. I cranked up the radio because I needed something to forgive me for what just happened. Maybe calling her cute wasn't a big deal, but it sure did make both of us really awkward.

About ten minutes later, she said, "Um...Austin?"

"Hm?" I hummed in reply, clenching the wheel, focusing on the road and trying not to look at her because I swear if I look at her again, I might grab her face and kiss her. She wore red lipstick tonight. Red lipstick is my fetish. _(Please don't ask why_.)

"Um...You...You passed my apartment. It's back there." she said.

Oh, it looks like my night got a little more embarrassing. I slammed on the breaks. "Oh, um," I bit on my lip. She looked at me oddly after she'd grabbed her seatbelt, obviously startled from how much force I stepped on the brake's with. I smiled over at her awkwardly. "I knew that...I was just..."

"Distracted? I can tell." she said.

"Can you?" I questioned her, my breathing felt heavy. I was so embarrassed and I still couldn't understand how Ally could make me feel such emotions because I wasn't exactly the embarrassed type. I heard a honk from behind me and we both gasped, looking behind us. My eyes met hers before I looked forward again and continued straight.

I tried to look for a way to turn around, but traffic was heavy tonight. "You know, Austin...You've been acting differently lately. Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was so insecure, I almost didn't recognize it.

"What?" I asked, "No, no, no! Of course not! Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It was obviously all in my head."

"Ally, you didn't do anything. I've just...I've been having an off week." I told her.

"Austin, it's been a month like this. Is there something wrong?" she asked and she was right. I had been different for a while. I had been hiding my growing love for her for a little over a month and I'm not even sure if I'm going to be able to hide it anymore.

"No...No..." I shook my head. _Uh, dude, Yes, yes! Shut up, Austin. Go to hell, Austin. I think I'm already there. No, Ally's in the car with you, so this is Heaven. _Pulling myself out of the little argument in my head, I said, "I guess my parents' split has played a part with messing with my attitude, I don't know. I've accepted it now." Maybe if I just talk about my parents, this conversation will go away.

"Oh, I guess." Ally said. Her voice was so gentle, so light. "You missed that right turn. It would've taken us right to my apartment."

"Oh, God, Ally, I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm tired, I guess I-"

"No," Ally shook her head and smiled at me with those nice lips of hers, "It's okay. I like being in the car with you. It's nice."

_I think I almost drove us off the road._

**. . . . . . **

_Ally's POV_

My throat felt like it was on fire. There was a knock on the door and I was telling myself not to answer it, but my feet had already carried me towards the door. Maybe answering the door while I'm in my Winnie The Pooh P.J.'s isn't the best idea, but I didn't exactly care at the moment either.

I opened the door, "Oh, Austin." I croaked, not expecting him to be standing there. He was leaning against the door frame again and when he saw me, he straightened out.

"Well, you look treacherous," Austin said slowly. I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to let me in?" he asked.

"No." I croaked, about to shut the door but he caught it with his foot. He smirked. I sighed. "Austin, I'm really not feeling well, so if you could just...ya know...leave. That would be kind of cool."

"Here's a better thought: I'm going to take care of you!" Austin beamed. _Yeah, because you're trying to make me fall for you even more._

"Austin," I groaned, "No. Just go home."

"Non-sense," he said, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back as he walked in. He shut the door behind him. "Is Trish home?" he questioned. I shook my head, coughing slightly. He smirked wide, "The less the merrier!"

"It's _the more _the merrier," I replied - well, croaked anyway.

"Same thing," he shrugged.

"You seem chipper today." I said, amused.

"That's because I get to see you today." he said, there was a teasing smirk on his face but I still felt my heart trip over itself four times before it recovered and started beating regularly again. He laughed and I heard the sound of a faint "_Jokes, jokes!" _as he opened my fridge. I wish that wasn't a joke.

"Ally, go lay down, I'll serve you." he said, smirking at me.

"It's a sore throat, not Cancer." I said. He shook his head. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch, rolling inside a blanket as I looked at the TV while How I Met Your Mother was playing. He walked over to me with a glass of Orange Juice. "I hate Orange Juice."

"Drink it." he demanded. I rolled my eyes and took it from him. He slumped down next to me and grabbed the remote from my hand.

"Hey!" I rasped. He smirked over at me and started flipping through channels. I sighed, not having the strength to fight back. He stopped flipping the channels once he landed on a good movie. I didn't know what movie it was, but I was already bored. "This movie sucks."

"You sound like you're dying," Austin snickered. I glared at him.

"It's your fault for making me walk that far in the rain." I retorted.

"You're going to blame me for this?" he questioned. I nodded my head.

He slapped me over the back of the head playfully. "Ow," I whined, but I laughed anyways. I looked over at him. It was nice to have Austin back. Over the last month or so, he had been quiet and awkward. Not what I was used to, but he seemed back to normal.

My eye lids started to feel heavy suddenly. I was trying to focus on the television, but the more I watched the motion picture, the more drowsiness set in.

"You should sleep." Austin insisted suddenly. I glanced over at him and felt my body get hot when I realized he'd been staring at me.

I tried not to let him have an effect on me as I teased, "You chose such a boring movie that I can hardly stay awake."

Suddenly, he burst into a fit of laughter. I looked at him oddly, unsure of what was so funny because I'm pretty sure what I said really wasn't too hilarious. "What?" I croaked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he questioned. I furrowed my brows. "I only kept this on because I thought you were enjoying it." I felt my lips curl upwards as a giggle slipped through my lips. He grabbed the remote in the midst of his laughing and started flipping through channels again.

While Austin was surfing the television for a good network, my eyes fluttered shut and I couldn't find it in me to open them again. I could already feel myself drifting away into a slumber.

_Austin's POV_

"Do you want to watch this-" I turned my head to notice that her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly."...one," I finished softly, before putting the remote down on the coffee table and settling down next to her. I didn't stop looking at her and I hoped my creepiness didn't wake her. She looked peaceful.

Her lips looked chapped and her nose was red. She had gathered dark circles beneath her eyes obviously hinting her tiredness today. I leaned a little closer to her until I could feel her soft breaths fanning across my lips. Seconds from putting my lips on hers, I forced myself to pull my body away. If I was ever going to kiss her, I'd want her to be awake for it, I'd want her to remember it. I probably would enjoy it much better if she was aware it was happening and if she kissed me back.

I sighed and took a look at her orange juice. I couldn't believe she hated orange juice. She really is a freak. She hadn't even taken a sip like I'd told her, too. I shook my head. I focused on the screen before the images of The Matrix started to bore me.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder and I realized her head had fallen there. I smiled over at her for a moment before I twisted my body, wrapping one arm around her back and one beneath her knees. I scooped her up from the couch and started my way towards her room. I opened the door wider with my foot and prayed that the squeak it made didn't wake her.

Thankfully, it didn't and I successfully got her onto her bed. She hadn't made her bed yet so it made it easier for me to cover her up. I stared at for an extra moment and I couldn't help but feel my smile get bigger. Ally was right: Love is one of the best feeling's you could experience, even if I didn't know if she liked me back. I still liked feeling this good around her.

I dragged my hand along her arm as I started walking away from her bed. I noticed a sheet of paper sitting on her piano. It's her music that I don't have permission to look at, so I probably shouldn't but she's sleeping and will never know so I do it anyways.

I glance back at her sleeping figure and look at the paper. I read over the lyrics and smile slightly because they're really good. Of course they were good, I'm pretty sure she's going to become the best songwriter of our generation one day.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, _

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of Heaven_

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_

_I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway_

_But you're untouchable_

_Burning brighter than the sun_

_Now that you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Oh, In the middle of the night_

_Waking from this dream_

_I wanna feel you by my side_

_Standing next to me_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of Heaven_

_Oh, oh I'm caught up in you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, oh oh_

_Oh, Oh, In the middle of the night_

_Waking from this dream_

_I wanna feel you by my side_

_Standing next to me_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of Heaven_

_Like a million little stars, spelling out your name_

_Spelling out your name_

I set the paper down on the piano and rubbed my finger tips along the edges of the piano. It looked so polished, I loved it. As I'm moving my hands off of the piano, I bump the music sheet and it falls to the floor. I pick it up just to realize there's something on the back and a gut feeling inside telling me not to read it.

It takes a moment of contemplation and the side that Ally has influenced tells me that this is none of my business and I already read a piece of her work, isn't that enough? But the side of me that is still in the obnoxious side of me, screams at me to read it.

I go with my obnoxious side.

_Austin Moon _(insert heart drawing here).

_Austin is amazing. He's the reason I can't write so many songs lately. He makes me feel things that I can't put into lyrics because he's so much better than a stupid song lyric. Austin is the kind of guy that I'm not supposed to like but I still do. He's better than poetry and music. He makes me feel alive. I like it when he looks at me because I always feel like I've just swallowed a beehive and it always makes me realize, no matter how badly I want to deny it, he's the guy I've been looking for my entire life. He told me not to make a list of things I want in a guy and I was always a little bit annoyed when he told me what to do, but then I realized another thing: I'd always wanted a guy who told the truth, even if I didn't want to hear it and that's what Austin does. He's blunt and honest and I think that's the coolest trait to have. I don't want to love Austin, or like him, whatever I feel for him, because I don't think there's much I can do to change his morals on love. He totally hates love and hates feeling, I doubt some girl in Miami is going to change his mind. I don't want to feel this way for him because I know he'll never feel this way for me, but the weirdest part of it all: I can't seem to find myself caring about that. I don't even care if Austin hurts me because I will always remember how he made me feel when he was with me. I hate that he's right in front of me, but it's like I can't touch him. He's untouchable. It's driving me crazy because I want him to love me, too. Even though Trish seems adamant that he does, I'm not so sure. I doubt I've changed his mind. He makes me feel things that people write songs about, that I write songs about, but even better, because he's making me feel things that I can't even put into lyrics. It's incredible. He's incredible._

My breath was caught in my throat. My mouth went dry as I read over the paragraph multiple times. My heart was stuttering and tripping with joy because Ally Dawson likes me back! This is great! I mean, maybe it is a little rotten that I just read her private feelings, but now I know the truth. Ally does like me and if I tell her that I like her, we could be together!

I heard a soft groan. My eyes widen and stuff the paper into my pocket. I turn around and look at Ally. She's still asleep, thank God. I pull the paper out of my pocket and stare at it for a moment. I silently say goodbye to her and leave her apartment.

I had a grin on my face the entire drive home. I couldn't believe this. I really felt like the happiest guy on earth. This emotion is the best thing I've ever felt and I don't want it to go away. Ever.

**So...**

**Austin read Ally's private feelings.**

**Ever wonder how Ally's gonna react if she finds out?**

**DUN DUN.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Austin's POV_

I filled my lungs with air as I opened the door. There she stood, that beautiful Ally Dawson, in all of her glory. I couldn't even feel the twinge of fear that was normally riding on my backside. Her lips curl upwards into a dazzling smile.

"Hey," I finally wheeze out.

"Hey," she replies and a giggle escapes her lips. I opened the door wider and gestured for her to walk in. As she slipped past me and the scent of her floral perfume filled my nostrils, I had to remind myself that this wasn't a date. This is pizza and a movie, but not a date. She's still my friend. My friend who I've recently discovered shares the same feelings that I do for her.

"I'm late, aren't I?" she suddenly questioned, giving me a grimace.

"Just a tad," I reply. I shook my head, "But don't worry about it. It's not like this is a date or anything." I blurted before my eyes widened. I see her freeze in her steps. Oh, God, what did I just do? Why did I say this?

She slowly looks at me and her jaw is set hard. "Yeah...Yeah, I know." I wasn't sure whether I hurt her feelings or maybe made her feel awkward, but I had done something because the smile wasn't on her lips and her spine seemed tense.

I laughed nervously, "Um...The pizza..." I trailed off and dashed towards my kitchen. I took a deep breath, puffing out my cheeks as I exhaled. How is one person capable of making you feel like you're suffocating? Of course, suffocating in a good way. Is there even a good way to suffocate?

My skin felt hot and I had this incessant need to run my fingers through my hair but I restrained the urge because I remembered that - although this wasn't a date - I spent forever in the bathroom to get my hair this tidy. Dez even commented that I was acting ridiculous. I kicked him out for tonight. I wonder where he went. Come to think of it, I hope he's not just wandering alone on the streets of Miami. Now I started to feel a little bit bad.

"Austin?"

I jumped and turned. Ally was sitting on the couch, peeking into the kitchen and meeting my gaze. "You've been staring at the pizza for a while and I'm kinda hungry." She couldn't keep a straight face, one corner of her lips tugged and a shy giggle slipped through. I smiled slightly and nodded my head. I flipped open the pizza box. I was about to grab a slice before I stopped myself.

"Plates, plates, plates," I chanted under my breath, suddenly forgetting where they were at. I snapped my fingers finding one cupboard and opening them. Ally could make me breathless, nervous, and she could make me forget things...Yeah, I definitely couldn't let her go.

"How many slices?" I called out to her, praying she didn't hear the shake in my voice. _Get yourself together, Austin, she's just a girl! Just a girl? This is Ally we're talking about! _Oh, yeah, she could also make me talk to myself and have an inner battle with my thoughts. Ridiculous.

"Oh, two is fine," she said. I looked over and saw she was dragging the pad of her finger tips along the spines of movie cases, trying to find the perfect movie to watch. I smiled slightly. I nodded my head although she couldn't see me and slapped the slices onto the plate.

I put three slices on mine and walked into the living room. I set the plates onto the coffee table next to the two glasses of Pepsi that were already sat there. I watch her like I'm taking pictures of her in my mind - Okay, I _was _taking pictures of her in my mind. But I couldn't help myself and I didn't bother to stop. Who knows, maybe one day I'll have a bad day or it'll be raining and I could just think back to this moment and it'll lift my spirits.

She decides on The Avengers. Thank God. I forgot to admit it, but I was praying she wasn't going to pick out one of Dez's romance movies. Dez had a thing for chick flicks and I don't know why. God bless the woman he'll marry one day for putting up with him and his oddities.

I shake my head in wonder because she even figures out how to operate the DVD player and the TV by herself. Dez and I had bought a very complex player and it wasn't the easiest thing to figure out but she did it. Besides being a hopeless romantic, a total goody-two-shoes and dork, Ally was pretty cool.

She looks over at me and smiles that smile that makes me feel like my heart is about to rip out of my chest and take off into space on a rocket. She takes her place next to me on the couch and my skin feels like it's burning where she touches it. I'm not much of a sap or somebody to go on about how perfect this was, how perfect _she_ was, but I couldn't stop myself. The thoughts and the realization of it all was hitting me like a freight train.

It was getting uncomfortable sitting next to her. I felt fidgety and hot. The knowing of her feelings was eating me alive and it wasn't the guilt, it was because _my feelings _were just begging to be unleashed. Just tell her, Austin, just tell her and you'll be the happiest you've been in a long time.

I swallowed stiffly. "Hey, Ally...I really need to tell you-"

"-Shh," she hushed, shoving my slightly, her eyes glued to the TV. "No talking." she nodded towards the screen. I stared at her for a moment and slowly nodded. I guess I was going to have to wait.

I guess I got distracted from the movie because the waiting didn't hurt my gut anymore. Soon enough, I was fully involved in the movie as was Ally. We were muttering things to one another about our opinions. I frowned when my greasy finger tips hit an empty plate. I had already eaten all my pizza. I glanced over at Ally's place and saw she hadn't even started her second piece. How long does it take someone to eat a piece of pizza?

I reached out and grabbed her slice, stuffing it into my mouth. Ally looked over at me. "Austin!" she shrieked. I gave her a crooked grin, pizza sauce painting the corners of my mouth. She scowled at me and punched my gut. I lurched slightly but still managed to get the rest of the slice in my mouth. There was too much food in my mouth so it took an effort to chew without choking. I didn't really want to die today but if it was in Ally's arms then maybe that'd be okay, but I still value my life so I probably won't stuff an entire slice into my mouth.

"You're selfish," Ally said, crossing her arms. She got up and headed towards the kitchen. My guess was to get another slice of pizza.

_But you love me! ...And I love you, too! _I could've said that and it probably would've been smooth and the most odd way to tell her. It actually seemed perfect and I contemplated about it for a while but I lost my chance when she started to squeal because I had more pickles in my fridge. I laughed softly and watched as she smacked a metal spoon on the lid and it popped open with one twist of her wrist. I shook my head as she grabbed a handful of pickles, setting them onto the side of her plate.

She drops down on the couch beside me and she's sitting really close. Like, really, really close. Close, like, our sides are touching and if I ever were to wrap my arm around her shoulders, she'd probably be tucked into my armpit. That sounded like Heaven, but I didn't want to make things awkward. I didn't know what was so complicated. I knew how she felt about me, but I was still so hesitant to cross a boundary. _Austin, grow a pair and just kiss her. I can't just kiss her, that might freak her out - and my lips probably taste like pizza sauce. _

I watch her from the corner of my eye as she eats her piece of pizza. She grumbles softly when the cheese was a little bit too stringy and it took my all not to laugh because I wasn't supposed to be watching her and if she knew I was watching her, she might also get just as freaked out as much as she would if I randomly kissed her. I mean, there could be the chance that she kissed back but I wasn't going to go there. Okay, Maybe I do have rejection issues. It's starting to shine through now but I'm just going to continue to deny it and ignore it.

The ache to tell her was there again. It was pulsing behind my lips and burning the insides of my throat. "Look, Ally, I've really...really gotta tell you-"

"-This is my favourite part!" Ally suddenly blurted, ignoring me. I'm not sure if she was even listening in the first place. I sighed slightly, glancing up at the ceiling before looking at the screen again.

"I've gotta use the washroom," I mumbled and got up from my seat. Ally didn't reply, her attention was too focused on the TV to probably even notice I left the living room. I walked into the bathroom and I locked the door. I took a deep breath and leaned over the sink. I looked at myself through the mirror.

I wiped the pizza sauce that was still visible on the corner of my mouth. I then ran a hand through my hair, ignoring the part of me that was angry that I wrecked my hair. _You're not a chick, Austin, it's just hair. _

This isn't a date, I reminded myself. This is a date so don't ruin it by telling her anything. Just keep it like it is. Ally could decide that she does have a crush on me but maybe doesn't want anything from it. Maybe not yet, maybe not ever. She said so much good things about me and obviously feels deeply for me but that doesn't guarantee anything. I took a deep breath. But if I don't tell her now, when am I ever going to?

"Austin," Ally suddenly called from the living room.

"In the bathroom!" I replied quickly, wondering if my voice sounded hoarse.

"I'm gonna step outside for a moment...just to...just for a...for a smoke!" Ally told me.

"Alright!" I quickly replied. I heard her step outside onto my apartment balcony and then close the door. I felt like a could breathe again now that she was out of the apartment. It amazed me what she could do to somebody like me. I was a no-strings attached kind of guy and she was an all-strings-attached kind of girl. Who knew that we would fall for one another.

I was still trying to collect my thoughts and regulate my breathing so I wasn't hyperventilating at just the thought of her when I stiffened suddenly and frowned at my reflection. "Wait a second," I mumbled, looking at the bathroom door, "Ally doesn't smoke."

I opened the door and left the bathroom. Ally was outside pacing back and forth, running her fingers through her hair. She looked like she was in deep thought, maybe talking to herself. I watched her and saw the troubled expression on her face. I wondered what was wrong. Just a minute ago she was so involved in the action from The Avengers and now she's looking like she's warding off evil.

She must of felt my stare because she looked over at me and slightly smiled but it was wobbly. I realized she had her phone pressed against her ear. I smiled back at her slightly but I think she saw my concerned expression because she just gave me this assuring smile like she was telling me everything was A-OK. I wondered if she knew that things would never be okay until she was finally mine.

She quickly looked away, inhaling deeply as she stared at the ground before she pulled the phone away from her ear and clicked a button then stuffed her phone into her pocket. She gave me a weary smile and stepped inside. "Hey..." she said.

"You don't smoke," I said.

"Sure I do," she replied, "let's keep watching the movie." I think I saw her gulp.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"What? Nothing, nothing." Ally grabbed the remote and pressed play. I hadn't even realized the movie was paused until now.

"You looked...upset out there." I told her.

"What? No, of course not. I was just...cheering up Trish. She's having a hard time. Her dog died." Ally said, but there was a pitch in her voice that made me consider that she was lying to me. It upset me a little bit. Why couldn't she just tell me what was going on?

"You're lying," I told her, narrowing my eyes.

"Austin," Ally gave me a look, "Everything is fine. Really. Actually, things are great. But you know what would make things perfect? If you watched this movie with me. It's gonna be over soon anyways. Then I'll get back to my place and _the night will be over_." She finishes her sentence in a low tone that makes it sound like she's doing everything in her strength to get through tonight. What was going on? Why did she want to leave? This was supposed to be fun, not dreadful.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" I frowned. "You didn't have to come over. You could've cancelled it's no big deal." _Except I would've been sad because I like seeing you._

"No! I'm having a good time. I like hanging out with you." she gave me a light smile. "I just need to...get back to Trish soon. Help her grieve over the loss of her grandpa."

"I thought you said it was her dog?"

"And her grandpa. And her grandpa." She said it twice. She's lying. She knew I caught her, too, because she cringed. "Can we just watch the movie?" she questioned, her voice sounding smaller. I nodded sorely and sunk down onto the couch beside her. The air was suddenly stiff and I hated it.

When the movie was over, Ally stood up suddenly. "Well, thanks for the good time. It was a lovely non-date." Her eyes widen slightly and she laughs nervously.

I stood up. "Ally, I know you were lying. What's wrong? And don't say it's Trish."

Ally looked at me. "It's really nothing...I...I guess I wanted to tell you something." My heart started pounding. "But I forgot what it was! Silly me!" she laughed nervously. She quickly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and swallowed stiffly.

I laughed nervously and falsely, too. "Yeah...Silly you."

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" she questioned, eyes sparkling and wide. Oh, so she had been listening? I suddenly felt unprepared and off guard. My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically.

"No...Absolutely nothing. It was probably because you had pizza sauce on your face but you don't anymore so it's all good." I said quickly. She blushed red and then nodded her head.

"Um...Well..." she swallowed hard again, picking at a strand of hair that was sticking to the back of her neck and looking up at me with a shy look I'd hardly seen before. She took a step back and started her way towards the door. I stiffly followed her. I could tell her right now. I could tell her that I love her and that she didn't need to go. I could kiss her right now. I could be the one touching her hair instead of her own finger tips but I keep my hands in my pockets and my mouth sewed shut.

"Once again," she said, looking over at me, "Thanks for having me over. Pizza was good, movie was awesome. I liked it." she said, her lips curling upwards. I nodded my head. She awkwardly stood in the doorway and I wasn't sure why today, in particular, was so awkward. It was normally easy to pretend around her that I felt nothing, that she didn't make me want to sing my heart out every night, that she didn't make me want to ramble on and on about her face and her eyes and her lips. Perhaps it was awkward because now I knew how she felt and all that was left was for me to tell her I felt the same. That's why it was awkward: Everything felt like it was falling on me.

Ally glanced over and the smile falls from her lips. I frown slightly and direct my gaze where hers rested on the small table next to the door. All I saw was mail, keys, and...Oh no. I straightened up and took a deep breath, eyes wide. "Well, What a great a night tonight was. I'll be sure to call you tomorrow, maybe for coffee, maybe we could...we could play some music...I thought of a melody the other night maybe I could play it..." My words faltered inside my mouth when her lips parted in shock. She blinked animatedly as she reached out for the piece of paper.

"Ally," I said quickly, my mind shooting out ways to apologize.

_Gee, Ally, but I read your feelings, don't worry I feel the same way! _

_Ally, that is not your song. I wrote it first._

_What? A song? I didn't even read it! _

_wHOA...how did that get there?_

_Um?_

_It was a good song. Let's put this in the past and move on. (That rhymed.)_

_Ally, I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I just...It was there so I took it after reading your feelings._

She was holding the song in her finger tips and her eyes running along the song. She flipped it over and looked at the back where that long paragraph was scribbled out about me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. She grimaced as she read her words over again. She slowly looked at me and I saw a look of embarrassment, astonishment, and betrayal there.

"I was talking to Trish on the phone," she said suddenly, "I couldn't find my song." Ally looked at the paper again and then looked at me with a frown, "How long have you had this?"

"I...Uh, it's not what you think-"

"-So, you didn't steal the song?" she questioned. Really, I don't think she would have been so mad if it hadn't of had her feelings scrawled out on the back but it did. There was nothing I could say to explain this situation any lighter.

"Ally, it wasn't like that. You were sick and asleep. I was...admiring it and it fell on the floor and I-"

"And you read that back?" she questioned me, her voice sounded hoarse. I hesitated as I stared at her for a moment before I slowly nodded my head. She laughed humorlessly. "So, is that all this was?" she questioned, "You invited me over for a small pity party? Wanted to let me down easy, right? That's what you wanted to tell me - that you don't love me and you never will because _love sucks_." She was crying.

"No!" I shrieked, "Ally, that's not what this was. I was going to tell you-"

"-Save it!" she spat, "You read how I felt! You saw the writing on the back and you didn't have to read it! But you did! You know you shouldn't of read it! You never should anything anybody has written unless you are given permission! Everybody knows that!"

"Ally-"

"-You are unbelievable," she interjected, "Why would you do that? And why would you take it?" she shook her head. It was like the more she asked, the more she didn't want the answers. "Whatever," she shook her head. She scowled at me. "Stay away from me, Austin. I don't want to see you again."

"No, Ally, please, listen-"

She slammed the door behind her. I opened the door. "Ally!" I called but she kept walking down. I could've shouted it to her right there.

_Ally, wait! _

_Ally, don't go!_

_Ally, please stop!_

_I'm sorry!_

_I love you!_

But I didn't say anything. I let her walk out of the apartment building. I wasn't going to run after her like one of those poor, lovesick boys who are nothing but screw ups. I wasn't going to chase after her with nothing to say other than senseless rambling about why I didn't. She deserved more than that, didn't she? I mean, she was right, I read her feelings and I didn't have to. I shouldn't have even read the song. Not without her consent to it, but I had and now I needed to make up for it and making up for it wasn't going to be through a shout down an empty hallway or some lame kiss or even without a swallowed explanation spat through my teeth.

I needed to give her a reason. A reason to why I kept it. A reason why I shouldn't stay away from her. A reason why I wasn't going to let her push me away from her. I got this close to her, this far with her, and she wasn't going to just waltz out of my life. She's the one who told me that when you're in love you'll know. Well, guess what? I know I'm in love with her and although it's a mess right now, I enjoyed every damn second of it and I will enjoy every other second of it because she's not just going to fade out of my life like an erased pencil marking.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair messing it up. I slammed my apartment door again. What was I going to do?

**DUDES**

**THERE'S LIKE A CHAPTER LEFT**

**OH MY GOD.**

**ONE FREAKING CHAPTER.**

**ONE FREAAAAKING CHAPTER.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Ally's POV_

"I'm sorry...He what?!" Trish shrieked, looking at me. I rolled my wet eyes and nodded. I rubbed at my cheeks that looked rosy. I was more than humiliated. I couldn't believe he read my private feelings. Who does that to someone? And after reading them, who keeps it?

I sighed. I don't know what he was planning on doing with it but now I was humiliated, confused, angry, sad, and still kind of in love with him. I laughed bitterly. _And loving him was red. _Who knew that the song would explain how I felt right now. Especially since it was written before I had even met Austin. I shake my head. I was going to have to get over him. I wondered how hard that would be. I had gotten so used to his company.

"Don't cry, Ally," Trish said sadly, rubbing my leg. I didn't look over at her. I just stared up at my ceiling. Griffin was sprawled out beside me, purring lightly. "Sometimes things like this happen so we can grow as a person. Besides, Although you feel totally bummed right now, remember once upon a time, he made you feel special. Isn't that the honorary thing about love? It can make you feel so much whether you're in it or losing it?"

"Don't throw my own quotes at me," I growled, wiping my face. Trish laughed slightly and laid down beside me.

"I'm here for you, Ally." she said.

"I didn't even get the chance to tell him myself, to his face," I whimpered slightly, "He just found it in my room and read it. Just like that. No remorse. No consideration that this might bother me. He just read it and then stole the song that I wrote about him." I shook my head, my voice shaky from crying.

Trish sighed slightly. "Remember when I dated that guy in tenth grade?"

"Yeah...?" I looked at her confused.

"What did you tell me when he broke my heart?" Trish questioned.

"That you deserved better?" I said, eye brows still furrowed in confusion.

"Yes," Trish said. She looked at me. I sighed.

"I don't want better. I want Austin." I mumbled. Trish smiled slightly and then continued to comfort me while I blubbered and whimpered my sorrows to her. I tried to think of different ways to get over him, but it was of no avail.

**. . . . . .**

_Austin's POV_

"Let me get this straight," Dez said, "You stole her song because you read her feelings about you on the back of it...And you didn't think this would be a bad thing?"

I sighed, "No! Because I was supposed to tell her I felt the same way, but she found the song before I had the chance. Then I didn't want her to think that I was just telling her that to make her feel better, so now she hates me and I need to find a way to make her un-hate me."

"Wow," Dez said, "Dude, you kinda suck."

"Dez," I growled.

"Sorry...But you know, it is kind of your fault she found out. Why would you just leave it by the key bowl? It's like you were trying to get her to find it." Dez said. I sent him a dirty look. "Sorry, Sorry," he apologized, "Well...Have you thought of, you know, just telling her?"

"Ugh!" I grunted angrily, kicking the chair and standing up. "You're no help!"

"Hey, At least I listen to your problems!" he called after me as I left the apartment. I shook my head and ventured out into the city of Miami to sort out what I needed to do to make this up to Ally.

I found myself at the only place I thought could bring me comfort. I softly knocked. She told me she would be staying her for a little while. I waited, shoulders slumped and hands in my pockets. The door opened and I looked at her.

"Austin," she said, sounding shocked that I was here.

"Mom," I looked at her. She frowned in concern. I didn't know what else to do so I hugged her. I hadn't hugged her in a while and maybe I was being a baby, but I really liked Ally and I think I might've lost her forever. My Mom hugged back, stroking my head lightly as she questioned me what was wrong. She even laughed lightly when I grumbled, "Girls."

It was a nice talk, sitting with her in the kitchen. "Where's Aunt Julie?" I questioned, once I'd swallowed the remaining of a pancake. _Comfort food._

"Out 'n' about in town," Mom replied, washing a rag along the counters. I couldn't help but notice how much better she seemed. She wasn't sighing loudly or grumbling under her breath. She was actually silent for once with a small smile on her lips. I guess being away from my Dad really was needed. I was starting to see it now and I think I'm okay with it. What I'm not okay with: Ally hating me.

"Alright," Mom said suddenly, giving me her full attention, "I know you didn't come here complaining about girls just to talk about Aunt Julie or how I'm doing...You came here for a specific reason. What is it?" She could read me like an open book. _Well, I guess she is my mother._

"Do you remember Ally?" I questioned.

She frowned slightly, "You mean your _friend_?" her lips curled into a teasing smile. I nodded slightly, sighing. She frowned again realizing I was in no mood to joke.

"Yes, her. I have feelings for Ally and then I found out she had feelings for me, too!"

"Well, that's great, honey-"

"-No, it's not." I sent her a sharp look. "I mean, yeah, I was ecstatic! I was thrilled and happy! At the time, of course," I pointed at her with my fork, "But Ally didn't exactly tell me that she felt that way...She's a songwriter - a really good one - and I read one of her songs because I didn't think she'd mind considering she's let me read her other ones but then...then her paper fell on floor and I picked it up and there was writing on the back screaming: 'Read Me! Read Me!', So I read it! I don't have a good excuse why I read something that I knew was personal but I did and it was about me...She had written this huge paragraph about how she felt about me and I took it. I took her song. With the paragraph on the back."

She blinked twice. "You read Ally's personal thoughts?"

I sighed, "I know it sounds bad-"

"-It is bad. That's rude."

"I know, Mom!" I growled, "But then Ally found out and now she hates me and she told me to stay away from her, but Mom I can't stay away from her! I think I love her!" I looked at her with incredulous eyes, "And I don't love easy!"

"Love, huh?" she smiled at me. I groaned, nodding my head slowly as I frowned down at the syrup on my plate. "Well, Why don't you tell her? Or did you already?"

"No...No, I didn't tell her. I should have. But I didn't. I doubt she'd believe me if I told her." I grumbled.

"Well, that depends," Mom said. I looked at her, questioningly. "If you find a very respectable, sincere, genuine way to tell her...Maybe she'll forgive you. That is if you also let her know that you are very sorry, too. Maybe she'll take back what she said and admit her feelings for you to your face this time, not by something written on a paper."

I looked at her wide eyed. "Mom! That's brilliant! I just...I just need to find a way to get her to believe me!" I grinned before it faltered and I looked at her confusedly, "How will I do that?"

"That's not up to me, that's up to you." Mom said. I slowly nodded, agreeing that I probably shouldn't tell Ally I love her by something my Mom says. It needs to be true and sincere, something that Ally knows took me thought, effort and honesty.

My mind lit with a wonderful idea. "I've got it! Thanks, Mom!"

"Welcome, Honey! Make me proud!" she shouted as I left the house.

**. . . . **

_Ally's POV_

I ran my fingers through my hair. It was in messy waves and I had no motivation to do anything more with it. I slipped my jacket over my small frame and turned out the bathroom light and headed for the door.

"I don't want to go." I frowned at Trish.

"Ally, you haven't been out of the house in an entire week. Besides, I will be right there watching you." Trish smiled. She was coming to Melody's Diner tonight because I had admitted that I didn't want to go alone. I was going to avoid Austin at all costs tonight.

Which brings me to another point: I was very confused by a phone call I had gotten. Steph, from the Diner, had called and still in her cheery spirits told me that Austin had requested to perform after me instead.

It was odd. Why did Austin want to perform after me? He liked starting Open Mic. I shoved the questions to the back of my mind. I don't care what Austin thought or did. All I cared about was getting to Melody's Diner, performing, and getting home back to my cozy bed.

"So, Why have you never invited me to one of these things before?" Trish questioned as she pulled into a parking space.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, you told me once that you hated this Diner because it has crappy food."

"It does." Trish said, "The only reason this place has started to flood with guests was because there are actual talents performing here. People probably don't even come for the food, just the free concerts."

"It's not a concert," I gave her a look.

"Whatever." she said dismissively.

Trish slides into a booth, giving me a thumbs up once we had arrived inside and I made my way onto the platform. I got the cheery shouts and loud applause when they saw me in front of the mic, guitar strapped over my shoulder. It felt kind of weird with my own guitar. Austin and I had started sharing his ever since the first night I sang here - Ugh, it's like one simple thoughts immediately transforms into a story about Austin and I. It was driving me crazy.

I don't see him in the crowd and I feel like I can breathe a little bit better. I manage to strangle a smile on my lips as I introduce my first song and begin it. Trish is socializing, mentioning that I'm her best friend to everyone around her. I tried not to roll my eyes or laugh for that matter. I focused on hitting the right chords instead.

When I'm nearing the finish of my last song, I see the blonde mess of hair in the back. I immediately stiffen and my voice must've changed in pitch because Trish frowned and started looking around frantically and Austin's eyes met mine. He had the audacity to smile.

He even brought his roommate/best friend, Dez. Dez likes my performance because he's nodding his head like he's really enjoying it. It did make me feel a little bit better, along with the people clapping at their tables to the beat of my guitar.

I get this silly thought like maybe Austin wanted Dez's support. Maybe he had been afraid to come here, too, but I shake off the thought as I focus on the ending of my song. I'm applauded right off the stage and I avoid looking at Austin anymore as I sink into the booth seat.

"Let's go," I hiss to Trish.

"Is he here?" she questioned. I nodded my head. "Wait...Can I...Can I listen to him?"

"Trish!" I growled.

"Ally, I've never heard him before! Please? One song!" she begged, eyes wide with plead.

"Fine." I grunted. She grinned and told me how awesome I was but I ignored her.

"Something real bad happened this week," Austin said, frowning slightly and there was something like longing in his eyes before it flickered away. He got a sad 'aw' from the crowd making me roll my eyes. "I made a mistake...A big mistake and when I think back about it...Yeah, it was a stupid mistake that was...well, stupid." He earns himself a laugh. The worst part: I had to stifle my own laugh. I wasn't supposed to be amused by him, I'm supposed to be angry. I had tried hard to focus on the table, but my own eyes betray me as I watch him where he's standing on the platform.

"I was in the wrong and I understood that. But I never got a chance to tell this person that I was sorry for what I did and I really didn't mean it and I'm not just saying that." he said, his eyes meeting mine. Trish nudged my foot, but I just ignored her. "I guess this is my apology to her...But also something I've been dying to say to her even before I made my certain mistake. I'm not very good with words and writing songs but this person was worth it, even it's awful. I wrote a song for her and I hope she listens to every damn thing I have to say to her." He laughs nervously.

Gasps shoot through the crowd, excited and in awe. There must've still been a small scowl on my face because suddenly my features relax. He wrote a song...? For me? I blinked twice. He started playing and his vision was directed right at me. I guess he didn't mind if people knew that his 'message' was for me. He started to sing.

_Okay, maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind_

_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_

_You think I have no confidence_

_But I do, just not with you_

_Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_

_Yeah..._

_So forgive me_

_If I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song to tell you_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_

_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_Look at me, perfectionist_

_Yeah I'm a workaholic_

_But on my phone, I feel at home_

_I don't like rules_

_But make my bed_

_Floss to keep my teeth perfect_

_Yeah it's true, I got issues_

_So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_

_Yeah..._

_So forgive me._

_If I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song to tell you_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_

_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_I'm stuck on you_

Slowly, my lips curled into a wide smile. I forgot why I had ever gotten so mad. Okay, Austin read my personal thoughts. What a jerk. What a loser. But even if I believed he was those things, I didn't care. He looked like he was holding his breath but he smiled when he realized I was smiling.

There was a loud applause and I swear I heard an old lady crying about how she missed being in love. I could hear Trish squealing under her breath. Her hands were cupped over her lips, trying to block the smile that was also on her lips.

And then I did it.

I didn't care that we were in a room full of people. I didn't care that we had an entire audience. I got up from my seat and I tossed my arms around his neck when I got to the platform. He must've seen me coming, because he had moved away from the microphone and the guitar was- still strapped over his shoulder - but now behind his back. He wrapped his arms around my small frame.

"I love you." I blurted softly, finally admitting it to him to his face. Just as I wanted. Though this time there wasn't any fear of him not saying it back.

"I-"

I placed my lips on his, blocking the words. He smiled on my lips, returning the a very sweet kiss and it was like I wanted it to be. No, it was even better. I could feel myself loving him the way I'd always wanted to love someone and I could feel him loving me in a way I'd always wanted to be loved and also in a way that made him believe me completely now. Love was real. We were feeling it.

The claps were louder and the cheers were hysterical. I heard somebody shout that they got it all on tape. Funny story that we later learned was that the person who had taped it was Dez himself, Austin's best friend.

The funny thing about love is you will always think you know what it is, but you'll realize you never truly did until you've met The One. Until you've kissed The One. Until you're with The One. Then it's an entire new meaning, an entire novel of what you've discovered what it really is. Maybe I always had a good idea, but my vision of love was enlarged when I met Austin.

I learned things that I wouldn't have dreamed of. I found things that I never once thought about and it seemed like it only ever got better the more I spent time with him and when we got married on the second of December with the snow falling in fluffy flakes, I realized every little reason why I was never with anyone else, why it would've never worked with anyone else. Everything seemed to fall together. Austin learned that in the seventh grade, that one beautiful girl couldn't be his because she wasn't supposed to be his, that spot was reserved for me, and I learned that that boy in the ninth grade that I wrote billions of songs about may have been an awesome inspiration but he was nothing compared to Austin.

You'd think that when life rolls on, you would just get used to it, you know, like it wouldn't be as shocking to find that there was more to love than you'd originally thought. But even as the time goes on, there is always something new I learn about love and it's always better than I imagine. Everything is worth it when you're in love. All the heartbreaks, the disappointments, the fights, the joy.

It seemed that Austin and I just fit. It might've taken us a long while to finally get together but once we were together, we changed everything. We changed Austin's view on love, we even changed my view on love when I realized that he was never going to be perfect but that I did prefer him this way, the flaws were beautiful on him. Melody's Diner eventually got more business and there are new musicians looking to perform nearly all the time. Austin's tapes were finally seen and he was signed to a record label with me as his songwriter. We're making lots of money, earning a very resourceful and successful living together.

We have a beautiful house together in Miami. Well, the inside is beautiful anyways, the outside has the ugliest paint and the yard is totally destroyed by the hot sun but we didn't care. We were always too busy making each other happy, loving each other, and writing music.

There was a point that I let go of Sonic Boom, my parents music store, but I found a very respectable older man to sell it, too, and he lets me stop by and work there on weekends when I feel homesick for my parents. It's so weird how I spent my entire life so lonely because of the loss and then one person comes in, maybe doesn't fully take away the pain, but fills the void enough that I see how life really does lighten up and it's worth it.

Love is worth it, because I think without love, you are nothing. We are nothing. And one day, when you meet The One and you live a life with them, you will know that love really is everything because it's not just them, love is you, and your friends, and your kids, and your parents, and your siblings, love is everything to you. It's your entire life. Life would be non-existent without love. Did you know that if you don't touch a newborn, it will die because it needs the sense of love to live?

Love may be the most complicated, confusing, angering, awful, great, extraordinary thing you will experience, but you'll find that it can heal most anything. When life hurts you, don't shy away from love in fear that you will hurt again and you just might hurt again, but you will always love again and love is what makes you blossom. Love is a wildcard and it takes a lot of courage to let it in, but once you do, bad outcome or not, you just might be glad that you did.

**It. Is. Over.**

**DUN DUN.**

**So, the ending was sort of like an epilogue. Or it was just a typical happy ending, but I didn't take you a little bit further into what their lives became. I'm so glad you liked this story and thank you so much for the support and the reviews on it! I have like three other stories that are going to be coming out soon and perhaps a mini story that'll be like 3-5 parts only. I hope you enjoy those, too. Thanks for everything!**


End file.
